


pretty (petty) setters

by tobiology



Series: volleygays in chatfics ! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Getting Together, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Oikawa Tooru, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Pretty Setter Squad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chatfic, crackfic, im sorry, one day ao3 will be forced to recognize my headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: oikawa made a gc with all the setters he knew, thinking it would be fun, so how did they all end up complaining about their crushes? well that's one heck of a storyaka the setter squad pining fic im writing because i miss them
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: volleygays in chatfics ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997773
Comments: 342
Kudos: 1020





	1. oikawa tooru has created a group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yahaba** why the fuck-
> 
> **oikawa** SO WE CAN BOND 
> 
> **moniwa** i'd rather not

**oikawa** added **sugawara, semi and 3 others** to untitled group   
**oikawa** named the chat **Pretty** **Setter Squad**

**pretty setter** **squad** _\- 11:29pm \ Nov 4th 2012_ ****

**oikawa** WELCOME PRETTY SETTERS (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*･ﾟ✧

 **shirabu** what the fuck is this

 **oikawa** well y'know how there's a captains chat?  
 **oikawa** i realized we didnt have one for all the setters so I made one of all the setters i know!!

 **yahaba** why the fuck-

 **oikawa** SO WE CAN BOND 

**moniwa** i'd rather not

 **oikawa** come on (/ ‘з’)/ moni-chan give it a chance

 **sugawara** this isnt gonna end well

 **moniwa** i can tell  
 **moniwa** btw i'm adding my kouhai

 **yahaba** sure go ahead

 **oikawa** DONT ANSWER FOR ME YAHABA THIS IS MY GC

 **yahaba** i dont have to listen to you

 **oikawa** u suck  
 **oikawa** but yeah moniwa u can add them

 **moniwa** okay cool 

**moniwa** added **koganewa**

 **koganewa** MONIWA-SAN HI WHATS THIS

 **moniwa** its a group with setters kogane

 **koganewa** ahh thats so cool (*^▽^*)

 **yahaba** why is he so pure

 **semi** uh hello what's this

 **shirabu** hell.

 **oikawa** ITS NOT HELL

 **sugawara** sure seems like hell  
 **sugawara** btw  
 **sugawara** this isnt all the setters oiks

 **oikawa** NO IM NOT ADDING HIM  
 **oikawa** HE SUCKS

 **semi** who-

 **yahaba** kageyama the setter from karasuno

 **shirabu** that really scary one with dark hair?

 **sugawara** he isnt THAT scary

 **moniwa** sugawara youre a cool guy but your kouhai is scary as fuck

 **oikawa** I HATE HIM PLEASE NO DONT ADD HIM HES SHIT

 **sugawara** too fucking bad  
 **sugawara** and he doesn't suck, now give me admin privileges so i can add my kouhai

 **oikawa** FINE.

 **oikawa** gave admin access to **sugawara  
** **sugawara** added **kageyama**

 **kageyama** uh hello?

 **koganewa** KAGEYAMAA HI!!

 **kageyama** kogane?   
**kageyama** hello !!

 **moniwa** aww look at my kouhai making friends

 **kageyama** suga-san & oikawa-san is that u

 **oikawa** DONT TALK TO ME TOBIO-CHAN   
**oikawa** AND GIVE ME ADMIN ACCESS AGAIN KOU

 **sugawara** yeah kageyama its me!  
 **sugawara** fuck no i'm taking over this gc because CLEARLY you aren't capable enough to handle this

 **oikawa** oh fuck u

 **sugawara** no thanks i'm interested in someone else <3  
 **sugawara** and dont want you anyways

 **oikawa** KOUSHI??

 **semi** OHMYGOD

 **kageyama** so what is this goupchat for? i'm a little confused ://

 **sugawara** its a groupchat full of setters for us to talk and become friends 

**kageyama** oh !! thats cool !!

 **semi** why is kageyama so pure

 **shirabu** dont you dare start your parenting im begging

 **yahaba** what??

 **shirabu** eita acts like a parent to EVERY first year it gets annoying  
 **shirabu** HE LITERALLY PACKED LUNCHES FOR GOSHIKI LAST WEEK

 **semi**...

 **oikawa** oh my freaking god

 **sugawara** K EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELVES,, NAME, POSITION, SCHOOL, YEAR, PRONOUNS & SEXUALITY IF YOU WANT

 **kageyama** can i go first?

 **moniwa** sure !

 **kageyama** i'm kageyama tobio, first year & setter at karasuno :-) he/they + bisexual

 **kageyama** changed their name to **kags**

 **semi** THATS IT GET IN  
 **semi** GET IN MY POCKET I WILL PROTECT YOU

 **sugawara** um no he's my kouhai

 **yahaba** oh god are you two really fighting over kageyama

 **sugawara** no, tooru your turn

 **oikawa** fine.  
 **oikawa** i'm oikawa tooru, setter & captain at seijoh, third year, they/them + bisexual ^_^

 **yahaba** yahaba shigeru, setter @ aoba johsai, second year, he/him + gay

 **shirabu** why tf are u here ew

 **yahaba** i could say the same to you

 **kags** do yahaba-san and shirabu-san not like each other?

 **shirabu** oh fuck no i hate that bitch

 **yahaba** WELL THE FEELINGS MUTUAL

 **koganewa** i am scared

 **shirabu** bitch

 **sugawara** i am enjoying this very much

 **yahaba** asshole

 **shirabu** bench warmer

 **semi** LOW BLOW KENJI LOW BLOW

 **oikawa** HEY DONT SAY THAT ABT MY KOUHAI  
 **oikawa** HE'S A BITCH BUT HE'S STILL MY KOUHAI

 **yahaba** THE FUCK??

**[ yahaba > sugawara ] private message ** _\- 11:46pm \ Nov 4th 2012_

**yahaba** hey suga-san? could change shirabu's name to salt shaker??

 **sugawara** sure !

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 11:48pm \ Nov 4th 2012_

**sugawara** gave **yahaba** admin access  
 **yahaba** changed **shirabu** 's name to **salty**

 **salt shaker** TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME

**[ shirabu > sugawara ] private message ** _\- 11:49pm \ Nov 4th 2012_

**shirabu** hey sugawara-senpai? could change yahaba's name to furry??

 **sugawara** ykw im just gonna give everyone admin access

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 11:49pm \ Nov 4th 2012 _

**sugawara** gave **everyone** admin access  
 **salty** changed **yahaba** 's name to **furry**

 **moniwa** are you sure these two in the same gc is a good idea

 **sugawara** i think its a great idea this is fucking hilarious

 **furry** WHAT THE FUCK

 **semi** kenjirou stop lemme do my intro

 **salty** no

 **semi** too bad.

 **sugawara** kenjirou huh ;))

 **semi** SHUT UP KOUSHI

 **oikawa;** they didnt say anything they were only pointing the obvious

 **semi** why am i friends with you two

 **sugawara** shut up you love us

 **semi** unfortunately   
**semi** and i'm semi eita! 3rd year setter & pinch server at shiratori, he/they/xe + gay

 **oikawa** changed **semi** 's name to **semisemi**

 **semisemi** bitch 

**semisemi** changed **oikawa** 's name to **trashykawa**

 **trashykawa** i-

 **moniwa** ykw sugawara u were right these arguments are fun to watch

 **sugawara** right??  
 **sugawara** btw u can call me suga idm

 **moniwa** okay!

 **semisemi** @ saltshaker  do your intro dumbass

 **salty** FINE  
 **salty** shirabu kenjirou, official setter @ shiratorizawa, second year, he/they/bun + mlm ?? idk?? ive only ever liked one person

 **semisemi** did you HAVE to add the 'official' ???

 **salty** yes.

 **sugawara** fuck u back up setters rise up against the official ones!!

 **furry** YEAH SUGA-SAN!!

 **trashykawa** lol rise all you want

 **salty** we're still the official setters <3

 **kags** ohh you're that setter with like the prison bangs right?

 **semisemi** PRISON BANGS BYEHNFIAUE

 **furry** OHMYFUCKING GOD

 **kageyama** did i say something wrong ? (・_・ヾ

 **salty** WHAT THE FUCK DID U SAY

 **trashykawa** TOBIO-CHAN CAN ROAST?? OHMYGOD

 **moniwa** THAT WAS SO !!!!

 **koganewa** kageyama-san!! dont be mean!!

 **salty** @SugawaraKoushi COME COLLECT YOUR KOUHAI OR I SWEAR ILL KILL THEM

 **semisemi** kageyama ur now my favourite person ever

 **kags** i- thank you ig??

 **kags** shirabu-san i'm sorry if i offended you i didnt mean to :-(

 **salty** i-

 **salty** its fine kageyama dont worry

 **trashykawa** EW WHY DO U USE THE ONE WITH THE NOSE

 **kags** ...

 **sugawara** i'm gonna tell them

 **kags** PLEASE SUGA-SAN NO

 **sugawara** ze uses that because Hinata said they think it looks cuter

 **kags** i hate this

 **semisemi** THATS SO CUTE WTF  
 **semisemi** WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE

 **furry** that's so fucking adorable  
 **furry** oikawa-san how can you hate this kid ??

 **trashykawa** HES FOOLING YOU ALL DONT BUY INTO IT

 **sugawara** SO WHERE WERE WE

 **semisemi** we were doing intros b4 kageyama brutally ended kenjirou

 **sugawara** HELPDJ  
 **sugawara** k i'm gonna go next then moniwa & koganewa go  
 **sugawara** sugawara 3rd year setter at karasuno, he/they + GAYY

 **sugawara** changed their name to **suga &spice**

 **moniwa** oo nice name  
 **moniwa** i like this one

 **suga &spice** thank u <3

 **moniwa** btw i'm moniwa kaname, ex-setter at dateko 3rd year, he/him + pansexual

 **moniwa** kogane ur last

 **koganewa** okay senpai!!

 **koganewa** i'm koganewa kanji !! i'm the setter at dateko and im a first year!! he/him + pansexual !!!!

 **koganewa** changed **moniwa** 's name to **moniwa-senpai**   
**moniwa-senpai** changed **koganewa** 's name to **bestkouhai**

**bestkouhai** AHH MONIWA-SAN THANK UU

 **furry** is this  
 **furry** is this what a nice senpai looks like??

 **trashykawa** HEY I'M NICE

 **furry** no the fuck you arent

 **trashykawa** well maybe if my kouhai respected me once in a while

 **furry** u aren't worthy of my respect

 **trashykawa** MONIWA CAN WE TRADE

 **furry** please say yes please say yes

 **moniwa-senpai** no thanks i like my kouhai

 **best kouhai** AHH YOURE SO NICE MONIWA SAN

 **semisemi** @ moniwa HOW DID U DO IT

 **semisemi** HOW DO U GET THEM TO RESPECT YOU

 **salty** oh shut up eita-san all your kouhais respect you

 **suga &spice** lmao goshiki literally adores you eita

 **semisemi** YEAH EXCEPT FOR KENJIROU??

 **salty** i respect you!!

 **trashykawa** we're not even on the same team but i know for a fact you dont

 **furry** you really dont respect them

 **semisemi** YEAH YOU DONT RESPECT ME

 **salty** ..

 **salty** i respect him sometimes-

 **semisemi** you literally say fuck u to me 24/7

 **salty** WDYM EITA-SAN NO I DONT

 **semisemi** literally just YESTERDAY i asked you to help me put the net away and YOU HISSED AT ME AND SAID FUCK U

 **salty** SO?? IM ALLOWED TO SAY THAT

 **semisemi** THE FUCK YOU ARENT

 **salty** I HAVE THIS THING CALLED BOYFRIEND PRIVILEGE ??

 **salty** deleted a message

 **salty** fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa semi and suga are best friends i accept no arguments.  
> hope y'all like the mini cliff hanger <3  
> kenma and akaashi aren't here yet but they will be introduced in chapter 3! and atsumu will be added later on in the series  
> i dont have an update schedule yet (i writing 3 fics at the same time so bare with me) but i'll post as often as i can!!  
> please leave a kudos and comment which ship you want to see happen first!! (except for semishira)


	2. welcome to oikawa's gay crisis !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trahykawa** OHMYGOD WHAT
> 
>  **suga &spice **EITA AND SHIRABU??
> 
>  **salty** uh so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !! 
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > salty [he/they]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > furry [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > bestkouhai [he/him]

_previously.._

_salty has deleted a message  
_ _salty fuck._

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 11:59pm \ Nov 4th 2012_

**trahykawa** OHMYGOD WHAT

 **suga &spice **EITA AND SHIRABU??

 **salty** uh so-

 **moniwa-senpai** im sorry what

 **semisemi** kenji u fucking dumbass

 **salty** DONT BLAME ME ITS UR FAULT

 **suga &spice **im so confused holy shit

 **semisemi** HOW IS IT MY FAULT??

 **bestkouhai** OHMYGOD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS

 **kags** shirabu san and semi san are together?

 **semisemi** yes unfortunately

 **salty** i thought you said you didnt want to tell anyone yet

 **semisemi** well there's not point in trying to deny it now is there?

 **trashykawa** it's been 10 minutes and im still tryna process the fact that semi is dating their replacement

 **semisemi** I-

 **furry** i've known they were together since they got together but im still confused as to why semi-san is dating kenjirou  
 **furry** like semi-san u could do SO MUCH better

 **salty** WHAT THE FUCKJSW

 **semisemi** that 'rude' personality is just a front they're actually a huge softy (p^-^)p

 **suga &spice ** I WANT DETAILS NOW  
 **suga &spice **WHO ASKED WHO

 **trashykawa** bet it was shirabu,, eita is a pussy

 **kags** uh idk semi-san is older so it could be them?

 **furry** yeah i agree with kageyama it was probably semi-san

 **semisemi**...

 **moniwa-senpai** well.. who was it

 **suga &spice **COME ON DONT LEAVE US HANGING

 **trashykawa** SPILL

 **salty** its kind of complicated

 **semisemi** yeah-

 **trashykawa** wdym complicated ?

 **semisemi** basically  
 **semisemi** we were having a team sleep over at wakatoshi's house right, and satori being satori decided to bring alcohol

 **moniwa-senpai** satori? who?

 **kags** the middle blocker with red hair i think

 **semisemi** yeah him anyways  
 **semisemi** we all ended up getting EXTREMELY wasted

 **salty** not everyone reon was sober and no one let goshiki near an ounce of alcohol

 **semisemi** FFS CAN YOU ALL STOP INTERRUPTING ME??

 **suga &spice **yeah please stop i wanna see where this is going

 **trashykawa** yeah me too  
 **trashykawa** i dont believe that mr responsible team parent semi eita got DRUNK

 **furry** wait drunk? sleep over? is that when u called me saying that i was a dumb bitch

 **suga &spice **HELPEKJF WHAT

 **trashykawa** that is an ugly key smash 

**salty** honestly i dont remember i was completely wasted

 **bestkouhai** what do you mean by wasted?

 **kags** i-

 **suga &spice **OHMYDHFNIU

 **trashykawa** WHERE DOES ONE FIND A KOUHAI SO PURE

 **furry** NO ONE RUIN HIM

 **salty** i'm gonna tell him

 **moniwa-senpai** DONT U DARE

 **semisemi** shut up LET ME SPEAK

 **salty** sorry babe :/

 **trashykawa** BABE

 **suga &spice **BABE OMG

 **semisemi** WHY ARE YOU ALL SO WEIRD ABT THIS

 **furry** its because none of them have the guts to ask out their crush and are hopelessly gay and single

 **suga &spice **....

 **trashykawa** YOU KNOW WHAT YAHABA-

 **semisemi** anyway moving on,, so yeah we were all really drunk and we started playing truth and dare i think and kenji got dared to kiss me and then uh satori and reon kind of locked me and kenji in a closet ? for like 2 hours and yeah

 **suga &spice **OHMYGOFDSH AHHH

 **trashykawa** ARE YOU SERIOUS??

 **salty** unfortunately he is very serious

 **moniwa-senpai** what is this some shitty wattpad fic?

 **semisemi** HOW DARE YOU SAY MY GETTING TOGETHER STORY IS A WATTPAD FIC ?? HOW DARE YOU ??

 **bestkouhai** what's that

 **furry** i keep forgetting how innocent koganewa is

 **bestkouhai** u can call me kogane and uh thank u i guess?

 **suga &spice **nobody ruin him pls

 **moniwa-senpai** if u ruin my kouhai i'll kill u

 **semisemi** in a gc with kenji and tooru?? i doubt he'll last long

 **trashykawa** HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS YK

 **bestkouhai** i am so confused

 **suga &spice ** kageyama too   
**suga &spice **any of u ruin him and there'll be hell to pay

 **kags** huh what

 **semisemi** HURT MY ADOPTIVE SON AND ITS ON SIGHT

 **suga &spice** I THINK YOU MEAN MINE ??

 **furry** kageyama IS surprisingly innocent 

**trashykawa** i mean its not that suprising  
 **trashykawa** i doubt tobio-chan has anything OTHER than volleyball and milk on his mind

 **salty** help why am i not surprised

 **bluebberry milk** its not like you're any better oikawa-san

 **suga &spice **eh thats debatable

 **semisemi** oh yeah there's this OTHER thing taking up tooru's thoughts

 **furry** oh god are you talking abt what im thinking of

 **suga &spice **YEAH

 **trashykawa** OH FUCK YOU GUYS

 **moniwa-senpai** im so confused ??

 **salty** me too

 **bestkouhai** same

 **kags** i think i know what suga-san semi-san and yahaba-san are talking about

 **trashykawa** i hate it here

 **semisemi** i'm gonna tell them

 **trashykawa** pls dont

 **suga &spice **shut up

 **semisemi** so you see, our lovely oikawa tooru here ⁽˙³˙⁾

 **furry** has a crush~

 **salty** NEVER USE ~ AGAIN

 **kags** on iwaizumi-san right?

 **moniwa-senpai** SEIJOH'S ACE??

 **semisemi** yeah him

 **trashykawa** WHAT THE FUCK TOBIO-CHAN HOW DO YOU KNWO

 **bestkouhai** know*

 **kags** you're not exactly subtle about it  
 **kags** i honestly thought you both were dating until i saw u surrounded by fangirls

 **semisemi** kags simultaneously radiates 'baby' energy and 'i will end you' energy and i am here for it

 **suga &spice ** ah oikawas fangirls  
 **suga &spice **i hate them.

 **trashykawa** WHY WOULD YOU THINK IM DATING IWA-CHAN WTF

 **kags** idk you 2 always acted like you were married  
 **kags** kindaichi and kunimi thought so too

 **trashykawa** i-

 **furry** when i first joined i thought that too lmao

 **semisemi** yeah well oikawa is a weak bitch and they've been hopelessly pining for like ever

 **bestkouhai** seijohs ace is scary

 **moniwa-senpai** yeah

 **trashykawa** hold on a fucking minute-  
 **trashykawa** how many of y'al thought i was dating iwa-chan

 **suga &spice **i used to when we first met but then yk ~that~ happened

 **semisemi** same

 **furry** me too

**[ eita-kun !! > koushi ?? ] private message ** _\- 12:13am \ Nov 5th 2012 _

**eita-kun !!** koushi? what did you mean by '~that~'

 **koushi ??** ahh well not many ppl know this but, tooru and i used to date in our first year

 **eita-kun !!** WHAT

 **koushi ??** we were both trying to get over our crushes on our best friends and thought dating each other might help  
 **koushi ??** it didnt, we dated like 2 weeks i think and then split

 **eita-kun !!** o h,, sorry if i made u uncomfy by asking

 **koushi ??** no ur good it's okay !!

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:15am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**salty** i still think you're dating you two just dont realize it

 **kags** i used to think u were dating

 **moniwa-senpai** idk i don't think much abt you guys no offence

 **bestkouhai** yeah me neither

 **trashykawa** ohmygod im going to scream

 **bestkouhai** my mum's calling me for dinner so i have to go but ill talk to you all later! bye!! <3

 **kags** bye !!!!

 **suga &spice **omgomg ur so cute byee

 **semisemi** bye kogane-kun!!

 **furry** bye

 **salty** bye

 **trashykawa** bye !! <3

 **suga &spice **anyways calm down tooru its not like its a secret im pretty sure everyone knows abt your crush on iwaizumi

 **trashykawa** NO STOP AM I REALLY THAT OBVIOUS??

 **kags** yes

 **semisemi** please its like you walk around wearing a sign that says 'iwa-chan i love you'

 **trashykawa** i WHAT NO I DONTJRE  
 **trashykawa** OHMY DO YOU THINK IWA-CHAN KNOWS??

 **furry** nah he doesnt  
 **furry** for someone as smart as him,, he's oblivious as hell

 **trashykawa** GOOD HE CAN NEVER KNOW

 **suga &spice ** why not-  
 **suga &spice **he actually seems to like you

 **furry** exactly

 **semisemi** yeah i remember one time we played against you guys and he would NOT stop making heart eyes at you

 **trashykawa** NO SHUT UP HE DOESNT 

**moniwa-senpai** i'm still so confused

 **suga &spice **you're more oblivious than shirabu oh lord

 **salty** HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

 **semisemi** i love u kenji but you are one oblivious bitch

 **salty** NO IM NOT??

 **furry** semi-san literally dropped the biggest hints and it took you two years to realize that they liked you dumbshit

 **salty** shut up this isnt abt me back to oikawa-sans gay crisis

 **suga &spice **GAY CRISIS GOODBYE

 **trashykawa** FUCK U

 **moniwa-senpai** hi! welcome to oikawa's gay crisis how may i help you

 **kags** ask iwaizumi-san out

 **trashykawa** DIE

 **kags** such a horrible experience leaving a 1/10 rating

 **salty** OHMSYGFSI

 **trashykawa** HOW DARE YOU RATE MY GAY CRISIS THAT LOW

 **semisemi** your gay crisis is UNEEDED

 **suga &spice **LITERALLY YOUR CRUSH ACTUALLY LIKES YOU BACK

 **furry** ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS STOP BEING A WEAKLING AND ASK HIM

 **trashykawa** i canttt

 **moniwa-senpai** why not?? doesn't seem that hard

 **trashykawa** shut up moniwa you dont know what i'm going through

 **semisemi** they have a point though moniwa

 **suga &spice **yeah i dont think i've ever seen moniwa crush on someone

 **moniwa-senpai** eh I've been mostly focused only studies and i dont really like anyone right now

 **kags** is this- is this what a responsible senpai looks like?

 **suga &spice ** KAGEYAMA  
 **suga &spice ** BETRAYED BY MY OWN KOUHAI  
 **suga &spice **IM VERY RESPONISBLE TYVM

 **kags** you're responsible SOMETIMES

 **semisemi** never did i think a day would come where koushi would get roasted   
**semisemi** that too by kags :0

 **trashykawa** IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE TURN IT UP

 **salty** kageyama dont be mean to your senpai

 **furry** literally you got the best senpai possible dont complain

 **suga &spice **OHMYGOD THANK YOU

 **salty** you dont need to thank us lol

 **furry** we just said the truth

 **trashykawa** STOP I'M A GOOD SENPAI

 **semisemi** IM A GOOD SENPAI

 **salty** yeah TO GOSHIKI

 **kags** hold on

 **moniwa-senpai** what

 **kags** did yahaba-san and shirabu-san just agree with each other

 **moniwa-senpai** they did??

 **trashykawa** OMG THEY DID

 **semisemi** note this day in history the day where yahaba and kenji were able to have a convo without killing each other

 **suga &spice **my favourite thing ever is eita and shirabu tearing each other apart even though they're dating

 **semisemi** just because we started dating doesn't mean they're not a dumbass

 **salty** HEY

 **semisemi** he's just my dumbass now

 **furry** holy shit that was so smooth

 **salty** o  
 **salty** ...  
 **salty**...

 **trashykawa** i think you broke them 

**moniwa-senpai** shirabu-kun ?

 **semisemi** JHAJ NO HES ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHEN I SAY ANTHING LIKE ROMANTIC  
 **semisemi** THEY STARTED BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY AND THEY WONT STOP SMILING ITS SO CUTE

 **furry** wtfwtf kenjibitch can be cute??

 **semisemi** THEY ARE IN FACT THE CUTEST  
 **semisemi** _attachment.jpg_ [ picture of shirabu trying to hide their face with a blush on his cheeks and small dimples from smiling ]

 **suga &spice ** OHMYGOD THATS ADORABLE WTF  
 **suga &spice **THATS LITERALLY SO CUTE IM GONNA DIE

 **kags** ah you two look so happy together

 **semisemi** MY SON COMPLIMENTED ME AN MY RELATIONSJIP I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW

 **salty** wait if he's ur son does that make him mine too ??

 **kags** no offence shirabu-san but youre only a year older 

**salty** thats ok i didnt want to be ur dad anyways

 **kags**...  
 **kags** :-(

 **semisemi** KENJI LOOK YOU MADE HIM SAD

 **salty** fine i take it back

 **kags** :-)

 **trashykawa** thats SO AHHH WHY CANT I HAVE THAT

 **furry** maybe if you weren't a pussy and asked iwaizumi-san out

 **suga &spice **exactly

 **trashykawa** no you dont get it i just cant  
 **trashykawa** like i've known iwa-chan all my life and like if i ask him out and things dont work out ill be loosing him as friend too  
 **trashykawa** i cant handle that   
**trashykawa** hes literally always been there for me  
 **trashykawa** i'd rather have him as just a friend rather than not have him at all  
 **trashykawa** i cant ruin our friendship  
 **trashykawa** i cant loose him

**[ kou-chan > toto !! ] private message** _\- 12:31am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kou-chan** you okay 'ru?

 **toto !!** im fine just hopelessly gay

 **kou-chan** lmao mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have any nickname suggestions please let me know!!
> 
> \+ if you have any specific friendships you want to see or past relationships please comment which ones  
> \+ leave a kudos and what type of plot you want to see for the iwaoi arc!!  
> \+ kenma & akaashi are introduced next <3


	3. bonding (pining) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semisemi: kageyama maybe u should follow ur own advice 
> 
> kags: oh fuck no 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > salty [he/they]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > furry [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > bestkouhai [he/him]

_previously..  
_ _trashykawa i cant loose him_

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:33am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kags** ah well oika-san i get what you're saying but  
 **kags** its not exactly like that is it?

 **trashykawa** it's EXACTLY like that

 **kags** you're afraid of ruining your friendship thats normal everyone thinks that  
 **kags** but just because you start dating doesn't mean youre not friends anymore

 **suga &spice **kageyama stop acting wise its weirding me out

 **semisemi** MY SON IS SO SMART _[attachment.jpeg](https://pin.it/456Ltt5)_

 **kags** youre afraid of him saying no (i honestly really doubt he'll say no but u do u oikawa-san)  
 **kags** but u dont know if he'll say no or yes, u won't know till you ask

 **kags** its like in volleyball, you haven't lost till the ball touches the ground, right now for you the ball is still in the air, you just have to decide wether you're gonna save it and get it back to the other side or if youre just gonna let it drop

 **salty** why am i not suprised ze made this abt volleyball

 **furry** but still that was such a GOOD pep talk im half tempted to confess myself

 **moniwa-senpai** idk if im crying because that was a good pep talk or bc he managed to make this abt volleyball

 **trashykawa** ...  
 **trashykawa** _HOLY FUCK  
_ **trashykawa** im?? going?? to?? scream?? 

**kags** im sorry was that bad? sorry i won't say anything again

 **trashykawa** WHAT NO  
 **trashykawa** THAT WAS THE FURTHEST THING FROM BAD  
 **trashykawa** when did you get all smart and mature and _nice_ i swear im gonna cry   
**trashykawa** thank you kageyama really 

**suga &spice **tooru?? openly complimenting and thanking kageyama??? someone pinhc me am i dreaming

 **kags** its nothing its just smth i overheard a while back

 **semisemi** kageyama maybe u should follow ur own advice 

**suga &spice **EXACTLY OMG

 **kags** oh fuck no   
**kags** no thanks

 **trashykawa** now this is just hypocrisy

 **furry** do u even know what hypocrisy means??

 **trashykawa** yes yahaba i know what hypocrisy means -_-

 **salty** lmao imagine being sinlge

 **bestkouhai** single**

 **salty** K NOW LISTEN U LITTLE SHIT-

 **semisemi** kenjirou.

 **salty**..thank u for correcting me

 **bestkouhai;** youre welcome shirabu-san!!!!

 **suga &spice** i find this so freaking funny

 **trashykawa** u find everything funny

 **moniwa-senpai** what suga?

 **suga &spice **that like shirabu is all salty, rude & scary and shit but like they go totally utterly weak for semi

 **trashykawa** OMGGG URE RIGHT

 **furry** eh i guess even saltys like kenjirou have that one person bun goes completely weak for

 **salty** SHUT UP I DONT GO WEAK

 **semisemi** yeah they're always weak

 **salty** FUCK U

 **semisemi** eh not right now

 **suga &spice **I WANT TO GET TO SEMI'S LEVEL OF UNBOTHEREDNESS

 **furry** anyways can we go back to oika-sans gay crisis i want ti make fun of them

 **trashykawa** WHY ME

 **moniwa-senpai** ur the easiest to make fun of

 **suga &spice **i cant literally say 'you should've gone to shiratorizawa' and tooru will be on the floor sobbing

 **trashykawa** KOUSHI?? Y'ALL ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME (

 **suga &spice **i'll pass

 **kags** speaking of help   
**kags** i think i know someone who was in the same situation as you Oikawa-san can i add them?

 **trashykawa** are they a setter?

 **kags** yeah, she plays for nekoma

 **suga &spice **omgomg yeah add kozume they're hilarious

 **trashykawa** sure 

**furry** who??

 **semisemi** o yeah u didn't go to nationals u wouldn't know nekoma

 **moniwa-senpai** BYE

 **trashykawa** istg-

 **kags** added **kozume**

 **suga &spice** kozume! hi!

 **kozume** ...hi? what's this

 **semisemi** its a group full of setters

 **kozume** o  
 **kozume** guess i'll do an intro? I'm kozume kenma, 2nd year setter at nekoma, he/they/she + pansexual

 **trashykawa** OMG UR THE SETTER TETSU TOLD ME ABOUT

 **kozume** that fucker talks about me ??

 **trashykawa** they talk about you way too much im pretty sure the whole gc knows everything about you now

 **furry** still don't know what's a nekoma

 **kags** nekoma is one of the tokyo powerhouse schools, theyre karasuno's rivals

 **trashykawa** NO SEIJOH IS KARASUNOS RIVAL

 **semisemi** ACTUALLY ITS SHIRATORI

 **kozume** didn't both of u loose 2 karasuno tho?

 **salty** wait... u guys actually beat karasuno??

 **kozume** not in an official match but we've beat them in almost every practice match we've played

 **semisemi**...wht

 **suga &spice ** nekoma is _crazy good_ like if it wasn't for them and fukurodani we would still be a bad team with one attack

 **kags** suga-sans right and even other than that nekoma is probably the most fun and most challenging to play with

 **kozume** nekoma loves yall too is weird since we're rivals and all  
 **kozume** visit soon  
 **kozume** AND BRING SHOUYOU I MISS THEM

 **trashykawa** aren't you dating tetsu though 

**kozume** yes why?  
 **kozume** if i have to suffer here im making akaashi suffer w/ me

 **kozume** added **akaashi**

 **suga &spice** omgomg yes the prettiest setter has arrived

 **trashykawa** RUDE IM THE PRETTIEST

 **kags** no its akaashi-san

 **kozume** its akaashi

 **semisemi** ^

 **salty** ^

 **trashykawa** WHAT THE HECK YALL ARE DATING EACH OTHER THO

 **semisemi** yeah but its akaashi

 **suga &spice **^

 **kags** ^^

 **furry** idk what they look like but their name is pretty so  
 **furry** ^

 **moniwa-senpai** same ^

 **akaashi**.. thank you?

 **kozume** kaashi do ur intro

 **akaashi** akaashi keiji second year setter at fukurodani academy, they/them + gay

**[ kozume > sugawara ] private message ** _\- 12:57am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kozume** could you give me and Akaashi admin pass real quick ??

 **sugawara** sure hold on !

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:59am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kozume** and professional owl-sitter

 **suga &spice** gave **kozume** and **akaashi** admin access  
 **kozume** changed **akaashi** 's name to **owl-sitter**

 **owl-sitter** why am i friends with you

 **kozume** shut up u love me

 **kozume** changed their name to **kodzuken**

 **suga &spice **could the rest o yall do your intros again? kozume and akaashi dont know who you are

 **semisemi** sure but if it ends like the first one im gonna kill someone

 **trashykawa** oikawa tooru, 3rd year setter & captain at aoba johsai, they/them + bisexual

 **semisemi** semi eita, 3rd year pinch server & reserve setter at shiratori, he/they/xe + gay

 **salty** shirabu kenjirou, 2nd year setter at shiratori, he/they/bun + mlm idk

 **furry** yahaba shigeru, 2nd year setter @ aoba johsai, he/him + gay

 **moniwa-senpai** moniwa kaname, 3rd year retired setter at date tech, he/him + pan !

 **bestkouhai** koganewa kanji, 1st year setter at date tech, he/him + pansexual ^-^ !! 

**suga &spice **u already know me and kags

 **kodzuken** speaking of kageyama  
 **kodzuken** why was i added?

 **kags** oh because oikawa-sans love life is like urs so i thought you might be able to help

 **trashykawa** i still dont like you tobio-chan but i dont not like you anymore

 **salty** i had a brain malfunction trying to understand that but ok

 **owl-sitter** i heard love lives

 **suga &spice **never pegged u for the gossip type akaashi

 **kodzuken** akaashi is a gossip HOUND

 **suga &spice** since were talking abut love lives 

**owl-sitter** everyone state the person ur simping for and ur current relationship with them

 **trashykawa** iwa-chan !! we're best/childhood friends

 **semisemi** kenjirou

 **salty** eita

 **kodzuken** omgomg a setter-setter relationship that's so cuteee

 **suga &spice **hopelessly pining over daichi

 **bestkouhai** what does simping mean? 

**moniwa-senpai** like the person u have a crush on

 **bestkouhai** oh then sakunami !

 **semisemi** THATS SO CUTE AHH

 **trashykawa** and yahaba's in love with kyou-chan

 **moniwa-senpai** that crazy spiker?

 **semisemi** yahaba you've got GUTS

 **furry** i hate it here

 **kodzuken** m dating kuro my childhood best friend 

**trashykawa** you live the life i crave

 **kodzuken** akaashi...

 **suga &spice ** AKAASHI'S SIMPING FOR SOMEONE??  
 **suga &spice** WHAT

 **kodzuken** have u not seen their user? or them at camp? they're practically all over bokuto its glaringly obvious

 **semisemi** bokuto koutarou? thats so fucking cute holy shit

 **owl-sitter** fine yeah i like bokuto-san 

**trashykawa** is that everyone

 **furry** hm idk i feel like someones missing

 **salty** who hasn't gone yet

 **suga &spice **KAGEYAMAAAAAA

 **kags** ... no

 **trashykawa** hehe i know

 **semisemi** pleASE I WANT TO KNOW WHO MY SON SIMPS FOR?

 **owl-sitter** son?

 **suga &spice **not just kageyama,, just about everyone i've met simps for this person i swear even the ones in a relationship

 **kodzuken** you mean you all haven't realized?

 **moniwa-senpai** ive had one match against them and even i realized

 **salty** huh

 **suga &spice **both of them are so oblivious and obvious it hurts

 **furry** i dont think i know what u mean

 **owl-sitter** mr kageyama tobio over here is utterly and hopelessly pining for resident sunshine hinata shouyou

 **kodzuken** its so adorable though

**[ kenjibitch 😒 > shiteru 😑 ] private message** _\- 1:07am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kenjibitch 😒** holy shit what do we do now

 **shiteru 😑** should we tell him ??

 **kenjibitch 😒** lets just keep it to ourselves for now, i dont want either of them to think they cant trust us

 **shiteru 😑** yeah same

**Pretty Setter** **Squad** _\- 1:09am \ Nov 5th 2012 _

**kags** i mean can you blame me? have you seen them??

 **semisemi** u right chibi-chan is cute as fuck

 **salty** agreed

 **suga &spice **ur relationship gives me brain damage

 **moniwa-senpai** so what's ur relationship with them like? cause from what i've seen u two are always trying to kill each other

 **suga &spice **OMGOMG SO LIKE ITS THE CUTEST THING EVER LIKE ITS SO AHH

 **kags** suga-san stop we're not even dating yet 

**akaashi** fair warning kageyama. u hurt my son and i will hit you

 **suga &spice ** i mean u might as well be  
 **suga &spice **WHAT IS WITH EVERONE AND TAKING MY KOUHAI WHAT THE FUCK

 **suga &Spice **ANYWAYS like literally all practice you stare at each other like there's no one else in the room and like you walk them home almost everyday even though they live across the mountain, they're the only one u give hugs to and i swear i saw u give them a piggy back ride once

 **furry** why is that so cute

 **kodzuken** theyre relationship is something right out of a fairytale im sobbing

 **bestkouhai** their*

 **suga &spice **IM NOT DONE

 **salty** say what now

 **semisemi** how can you get cuter than this-

 **suga &spice **SO MUCH MORE

 **kags** suga-san stop this is embarrassing

 **suga &spice **SO LIKE THEY ALWAYS SHOW UP TO AND LEAVE PRACTICE TOGETHER AND KAGEYAMA LETS HINATA BORROW ZIRS HOODIES SO HINATA SHOWS UP EVERYDAY WEARING ONE OF KAGEYAMA'S HOODIES AND THEY ALWAYS GET MEAT BUNS TOGETHER AND SIT ON THE BUS TOGETHER AND THIS ONE TIME HINATA FELL ASLEEP ON KAGEYAMA IT WAS SO CUTE

 **trashykawa** HOODIES?? H O O D I E S??? IM SO SJEALOUS THATS SO CUTE

 **owl-sitter** kozume wasn't lying when they said its like a fairytale

 **kags** we show up together cause we walk the same way and we both love meat buns >;(

 **salty** explain the hoodies then

 **kags**...

 **furry** and the sleeping on you??

 **suga &spice **SPEAKING OF SLEEPING ON HIM

 **suga &Spice **the finale;

 **semisemi** IT GETS CUTER??

 **suga &spice ** SO ONE TIME HINATA LEFT THEIR BENTO AT SCHOOL AND LEFT PRACTICE ON TIME AND LIKE I STAYED BEHIND CAUSE I WAS DOING SMTH AND WAS LIKE ILL TAKE IT TO THEM SO  
 **suga &spice ** I TAKE THE BENTO TO THEIR HOUSE AND THEIR MOM ANSWERS AND IS ALL LIKE THANK U DO YOU WANNA TALK TO HINATA? AND I WAS LIKE SURE WHY NOT I DONT SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH HINATA  
 **suga &spice ** SO I WALK INTO HINATA'S ROOM AND YKNOW WHAT I SEE??  
 **suga &spice ** MY PRECIOUS BABY CROW IN KAGEYAMAS ARMS WEARING KAGEYAMAS _SETTER SHIRT_ BOTH OF THEM ASLEEP AND CUDDLING ON HINATA'S BED

 **owl-sitter** KEEP UR HANDS OFF MY SON KAGEYAMA WTF

 **furry** WHA

 **suga &spice **IT GETS BETTER

 **suga &spice** SO I WAS LIKE WTF AND I WENT OUT AND ASKED THEIR MOM ABT IT AND APPARENTLY ITS VERY COMMON?? AND HINATA AND KAGEYAMA HAVE REGULAR SLEEPOVERS AT EACH OTHERS HOUSES??

 **semisemi** what the heck

 **owl-sitter** HOW,, how are they not dating what the fuck is true love dead ??

 **furry** thats so cute im going to cry

 **trashykawa** wait kageyamas setter shirt?? the shirt ze doesn't let anyone touch bc its special???

 **kags** SUGA SAN WHAT   
**kags** WHAT WHEN WHY HOW

 **kodzuken** it's COMMON??? EVEN I DONT SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS KURO'S AND IM DATING THEM

 **salty** THATS SO CUTE I WANT THAT  
 **salty @** EITA I WANT THAT

**[ kenjibitch 😒 > shiteru 😑 ] private message ** _\- 1:15am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**kenjibitch 😒** DID YOU KNOW ANY OF THAT??

 **shiteru 😑** NO IM IN SHOCK RN

 **kenjibitch 😒** WHY ARE THEY SO HOPELESSLY GAY

 **shiteru 😑** IDK IT HURTS TO LOOK AT

**Pretty Setter** **Squad** _\- 1:17am \ Nov 5th 2012_

**semisemi** needy

 **trashykawa** damn i knew chibi-chan had tobio wrapped around their finger but i didnt know that it was THIS bad

 **kags** stop pls im embarrased

 **moniwa-senpai** we'll stop the you grow a pair and ask them out

 **kags** i hate it here  
 **kags** friendship with suga-san ended X semi san is my friend now

 **suga &spice ** ouch :-(

 **semisemi** :D

 **kodzuken** anyways

 **trashykawa** can we go back to my gay crisis please i need help

 **semisemi** when'd you become an attention whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so!! we ended the last chapter with angst so this one is mostly just chaos and simping !!
> 
> \+ leave a kudos and comment who should confess first! (iwaizumi or oikawa)  
> \+ how do y'all like pairings so far? do you want to see any past relationships? any new relationships you want to see?  
> \+ sorry abt the kagehina a bit ill try and focus less on them i just love them alot  
> \+ also ! so far i dont really have much going for kogane and moniwa so lmk what you want me to do with them  
> \+ i'm thinking of introducing atsumu soon so reply with some dramatic entrances i could do for atsumu !


	4. yahaba's friends with WHO??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semisemi: we are a fucking mess
> 
> moniwa-senpai: NO SWEARING HOW MANY TIMES-
> 
> suga&spice: OH SUCK A DICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > salty [he/they]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > furry [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > bestkouhai [he/him]

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 4:57am \ Nov 11th 2012_

**kodzuken** MY FUCKING WOLF OR DOG OR WTV IDK DIED

 **kodzuken** ONE MINUTE IM WATERING THE CROPS AND I SEE LIKE A MILLION SPIDERS ATTACK MY DOG

 **kodzuken** WTFWTF IM NOT OKAY

 **kodzuken** FUCK U ALL

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:39am \ Nov 11th 2012_

**suga &spice ** im not even going to question why kozume was up that late? early?? but  
 **suga &spice **i have something to show you all

 **trashykawa** what

 **semisemi** what

 **salty** what

 **suga &spice** so this morning i decided to visit kageyama cause i was bored and its the weekend

 **furry** okay??

 **moniwa-senpai** i dont know where this is going-

 **suga &spice** so i walk in and do you know what i see??  
 **suga &spice** literally the cutest sight i could ever imagine I'm just !!!!

 **owl-sitter** you can't just say that and NOT show us

 **suga &spice** _attachment.jpeg [ hinata and kageyama curled up on the couch arms wrapped around each other with a blanket and hinata wearing kageyamas hoodie]_

 **kodzuken** WHAT  
 **kodzuken** THATS SO CUTE IM GONNA VOM WTF 

**owl-sitter** _[attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/17/72/3d1772317e6675609330d594e8b52097.jpg)_

 **suga &spice** calm yourself. 

**trashykawa** HOLD UP IS HINATA WEARING KAGEYAMAS HOODIE?? WTF WTF IM GONNA VOM TOO

 **salty** ..and they say theyre not dating istg

 **semisemi** normally i wouldn't agree with kenji but they're right theyre practically dating

 **furryfucker** i want that so bad its not fair

 **suga &spice** if they dont get together soon im going to scream

 **kodzuken** how did shouyou even end up there?? we were on call last night playing minecraft till like 5am and they looked liked they were at home??

 **moniwa-senpai** wait

 **furry** does that mean

 **trashykawa** HINATA SNUCK OUT TO SEE TOBIO??

 **semisemi** why are they so cute

 **salty** why aren't you like that

 **semisemi** BC IF I TRY TO GET CLOSE TO YOU YOU HIT ME??

**salty[attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/93/71/439371fb678feb8f37931440614b886e.jpg)**

**suga &spice** ykw on the topic of semishira

 **salty** wtf is that

 **owl-sitter** its like a ship name semi+shirabu 

**semisemi** eye

 **suga &spice** how did you two even get together?? like i cant imagine either of you asking the other out??  
 **suga &spice** you told us up until the part you got locked in the closet but we got interrupted by oikawas gay disaster

 **salty** i mean not much happened after that we confessed, made out for a bit then got bored and fell asleep until they let us out

 **semisemi** as much as i wish we had a ~dramatic getting together story we dont but i like it 

**kodzuken** thats so cute ahh

 **owl-sitter** it may be simple but its still fucking adorable

 **furry** why is literally everyone either in a happy relationship or like on good terms with the person they like  
 **furry** like its not fair kyoutani hates my guts

 **trashykawa** 'hates my guts' sure yahaba sure [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fb/f9/c1/fbf9c179848b20848ea7fa7ab2f6949c.jpg)

 **furry** wdym sure he DOES HATE ME

 **trashykawa** he literally stares at you all practice?? like i swear one of these days mad-dog chan is gonna snap and just drag you into a supply closet or smth

 **suga &spice** WOAH WHAT

 **trashykawa** YEAH LIKE THE WHOLE TEAM SEES IT WE'VE EVEN PLACED BETS ON WHO CRACKS FIRST

 **furry** YOU WHAT

 **semisemi** omg i remember when satori and taichi placed bets on us,, kenji found out and made them give them the money as a reward for putting up with me

 **moniwa-senpai** putting up with YOU?? shouldn't it be the other way round

 **salty** you've clearly never had to deal with a tired and whiny eita at night

 **suga &spice** sure xe's the 'ReSPoNSibLE OnE' but he can be a handful

 **trashykawa** eita is a fucking mess anyways back to my kouhai being a dumbass  
 **trashykawa** mattsun bet that it'll be kyoutani that cracks and it'll be by the end of the month and makki said yahaba would do some cliche romcom type shit and ask kyoutani out in a month  
 **trashykawa** kunimi said both of them are dumbasses and would confess at the same time in like 2 weeks then kindaichi had no clue abt them being disasters and just guessed and said 'give it 3 days'  
 **trashykawa** watari said yahaba would crack in like a week tops and lastly iwa-chan yelled at us for betting on the kouhai but said that kyoutani would confess in 2 weeks

 **furry** YOU FUCKERS BET ON US ?? WATARI IS IN ON IT?? AND IWAIZUMI SAN?? WTF I HATE YOU ALL

 **[ the problem child > oikawa-san ] private message ** _\- 10:48am \ Nov 11th 2012_

 **the problem child** why do you hate me so much

 **oikawa-san** we dont HATE you, we just want you two to get your shit together so we can practice without being suffocated by both of yours sexual tension

 **the problem child** same could be said abt you and iwaizumi san

 **oikawa-san** my situations a little bit more complicated than yours kiddo

 **oikawa-san** just think abt confessing 'kay?

 **the problem child** ..maybe

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:51am \ Nov 11th 2012_

**salty** seijoh is bat shit crazy

 **semisemi** agreed

 **suga &spice** ^^

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:07pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**kags** SUGA-SAN WTF  
 **kags** YOU HAVE TO STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE

 **trashykawa** ahh tobio-chan~ how was cuddling with your little consort

 **suga &spice** i did not bReAk in kageyama i just,, let myself in

 **kags** I WAS NOT-  
 **kags** HES NOT

 **semisemi** kags i love you but we literally SAW a photo of you together you cant deny it

 **kags** i fucking hate u all 

**suga &spice** [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/e9/bf/dfe9bf4765f8d7e4dd2ca8c5e7f7984f.jpg)

 **moniwa-senpai** language !!

 **salty** moniwa-san what are you 80???

 **kodzuken** seems like it

 **owl-sitter** anyways what are you guys up to today?

 **suga &spice** daichi asahi kiyoko and i are having a movie marathon

 **trashykawa** i have a university interview

 **semisemi** omg good luck  
 **semisemi** m going to the beach with my sister

 **moniwa-senpai** its just a lazy day for me

 **bestkouhai** im hanging out with goshiki !!! ^_^

 **kodzuken** kuro's making me go outside p

 **owl-sitter** going outside is good for you  
 **owl-sitter** im helping coach decide jersey numbers and position changes for next year

 **kags** i was gonna just play volleyball and minecraft w hinata but he's leaving in a little bit

 **suga &spice** huh why?

 **kags** he said he's hanging out with his other friends -((

**[ kenjibitch 😒 > shiteru 😑 ] private message ** _\- 12:15pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**shiteru 😑** should we tell them abt us all being friends??

 **kenjibitch 😒** idk ask the gc

**the salt shakers, the snitch and the audacity of this bitch** _\- 12:16pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**shiggy** can ken and i tell the setter gc abt us being friends

 **sunshine ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡** sure,, save's me and kei the trouble of telling anyone

 **dinoman** yeah idm,,  
 **dinoman** btw hurry up ?? shou's already here

 **barbie &KEN** OMW

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:21pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**salty** sorry kageyama but i haven't seen shou in a week im abt to die

 **furry** ken quit exaggerating and come outside my car's freezing up

 **trashykawa** yahaba and shirabu are going somewhere together....?

 **kodzuken** with shouyou ?

 **furry** and kei

 **suga &spice** wait what,   
**suga &spice** back tf up [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/e9/bf/dfe9bf4765f8d7e4dd2ca8c5e7f7984f.jpg)

 **suga &spice** you mean you two, who hate each other are going to go hang out with karasuno's resident salty and sunshine (who also hate each other) ????

 **salty** we dont hATE each other 

**furry** you think kei and shouyou hate each other????? have you MET THEM??

 **kags** yeah well maybe they dont hate each other but the first years hang out often and theyre never nice to each other

 **salty** jesus christ yall are blind

 **furry** kei would quite literally burn down the world for shouyou what's wrong with you all

 **owl-sitter** tsukishima..? isnt that the blonde middle blocker from karasuno??? the one that practiced with bokuto-san, kuroo-san, lev and hinata-kun?

 **kags** are we talking ab the same tsukishima

 **suga &spice** first of all.. THEY LET YOU CALL THEM BY THEIR GIVEN NAMES??  
 **suga &spice** HOW ARE YOU ALL FRIENDS HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS

 **trashykawa** yeah i want an explanation as to why my kouhai is hanging out with crow and eagle scum

 **kodzuken** and i want to know why my adorable best friend is hanging out with you saltys

 **semisemi** i cant believe you know #10 and you DIDNT introduce me

 **salty** im too tired to explain this

 **furry** yeah + i really want to see shou & kei so bye fuckers 

**moniwa-senpai** wha-

 **owl-sitter** i swear if those assholes taint my hinata in any way-

 **suga &spice** EXCUSE YOU??? YOUR HINATA???

 **suga &spice** YOU MEAN MINE??

**[ kageyama !! > ** **suga-senpai ] private message** _\- 12:28pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**kageyama !!** suga-san? are you okay

 **suga-senpai** daichi cancelled on movie night ://

 **kageyama !!** oh im sorry :-((

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:31pm \ Nov 11th 2012 _

**kodzuken** kuro's reading this over my shoulder and said "tell the shiratori and aoba johsai bitches that if they even touch a hair on tsukishima or hinata's heads they will kill them"

 **trashykawa** im still in shock

 **semisemi** same

 **kags** i dont even know how they get along its like salt + angry + saltier + dumbass  
 **kags** i am confusion

 **trashykawa** i thought you were kageyama?

 **kags** who the hell taught oikawa-san dad-jokes

 **moniwa-senpai** NO SWEARING

 **suga &spice** OH SUCK A DICK MONIWA LET US BE

 **owl-sitter** did u just call my hinata a dumbass

 **kags** i mean i didnt say but you guesses dumbass was hinata so that means you think hinata is dumb

 **kodzuken** THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE

 **semisemi** actually it does

 **trashykawa** omgomg have i shown you all my alien collection

 **suga &spice** FUCK NO GO AWAY 

**owl-sitter** what's wrong with suga

 **kags** daichi-san cancelled on their movie night

 **owl-sitter** oh

 **tashykawa** jeez kou you're not even dating the man yet youre needy as fuck

 **suga &spice** i hate it here fuck u [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f6/fe/b1/f6feb1f9efa6d08ca3d2b0f621bb7072.jpg)

 **trashykawa** sure name the place and time babe ;)

 **kags** oikawa-san stop flirting with suga-san

 **moniwa-senpai** stop swearing ur scaring kogane

 **kodzuken** what the everlasting fuck is going on here

 **blueberrymilk** what does everlasting even mean

 **owl-sitter** u sure u aren't the dumbass kageyama

 **semisemi** so the karasuno setters are grumpy cause their ~loves left them

 **suga &spice** never say 'loves' again its weird

 **semisemi** moniwa is abt to pull his hair out  
 **semisemi** oikawa is being a shameless flirt despite pining over someone for like 50 years

 **trashykawa** HEY IM NOT OLD

 **semisemi** yahaba and kenji are having the time of their lives hanging out with the epitome of all things nice,,,

 **kodzuken** lucky bastards

 **semisemi** kozume hasnt slept in 2 days and akaashi is trying to take hinata from suga  
 **semisemi** we are a fucking mess

 **moniwa-senpai** NO SWEARING HOW MANY TIMES-

 **suga &spice** OH SUCK A DICK  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!!!  
> \- thank you al so much for your comments they help a lot so keep 'em coming !!!
> 
> \+ this is kind of like a crack chapter with no real purpose except to set up the hinata/tsukki/yahaba/shirabu friendship!! ( i know its like really uncommon but i have an idea for this !!)
> 
> \+ should i add atsumu before Iwaoi happens or after?
> 
> \+ someone had asked for a semishira origin? i'd already done an intro to them in the [second chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737135/chapters/65277970#workskin) but i expanded it a little bit
> 
> \+ sorry this is a little short ://
> 
> \+ please leave some feedback and kudos !! ty for reading


	5. seriously what the FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 7:28pm \ Nov 11th 2012 _

**furry** jeez what the hell happened in here

 **salty** we were gone for like a few hours wtf

 **moniwa-senpai** few?? try 7 freaking ours

 **suga &spice **OH YOURE FINALLY BACK FROM HANGING OUT WITH MY KOUHAI??

 **furry** not exactly

 **trashykawa** what do you mean -_-

 **salty** we're still at shou's house, he and kei just fell asleep and we're bored so we decided to annoy you shit bags

 **kodzuken** SHOU? SHOU??? THATS MY NICKNAME FOR HIM FUC U

**furry[attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/56/60/aa5660e57ab018e86bae7380b78117cf.jpg)**

**bestkouhai** hehe fuc

 **owl-sitter** how do you guys even know each other???

 **moniwa-senpai** ur whole friendship is shocking

 **furry** i dont really feel like explaining it thooo

 **salty** lazy ass i'll do it  
 **salty** basically,, it started off at the mall, i was with my sister and got bored and decided to go to the food court, there weren't any spare seats but i saw shouyou and kei sitting there on one table and they waved me over to join them (im still confused as fuck as to why) so i did  
 **salty** and like we just started talking for a while and i noticed that kei and i had a lot in common and we became friends, i didn't have much in common with shou and i dont really know how to say it but like we had the same vibe, its confusing  
 **salty** so yeah anyways after that we were like 'we're here together lets shop together so we dont get bored' and we started strolling around the mall   
**salty** shou got separated from us so we started looking for them for like forever and then after like hours we found him with yahabitch   
**salty** apparently when we got separated something happened to shou and shigeru happened to be near by and helped them  
 **salty** so yeah after that we all became friends,, this was like a few days before the spring inter high qualifiers  
 **salty** that isnt technically when we became friends and there's a lot more to the story but for now ill leave it at that

 **suga &spice** huh what happened to hinata ?

 **akaashi** what happened to shouyou ??

 **furry** if he wants to, he'll tell you but just drop it for now

 **kags** what were hinata and tsukishima doing together in the first place  
 **kags** those two don't even like each other ??

 **salty** idk what version of kei and shou you guys see but those two do NOT hate each other

 **furry** please if i didnt know better i would've thought they liked each other

 **suga &spice** WHAT??   
**suga &spice** i dont fking believe you those 2 arent like that with each other

 **furry** hold on ill get proof those two are best friends

 **kags** best friends ?

 **furry** _attachment.jpeg [ picture of hinata and tsukishima passed out on the sofa with game controllers around them, with tsukishima's hand around hinatas back supporting him]_

 **suga &spice** what the fuck

**[ kageyama !! > suga-senpai ] private message ** _\- 7:36pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**kageyama !!** hey suga-san? do you think hinata and tsukishima like each other

 **suga-senpai** no, i didnt know they were best friends but i dont think he likes tsukishima that way

 **kageyama !!** i though i was his best friend

 **suga-senpai** kageyama, you and i both know you and hinata are a little more than best friends

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 7:41pm \ Nov 11th 2012_

**semisemi** wATCH yOUR PROFANITY

 **salty** yknow kei's gonna kill u for that right

 **furry** sigh i know

 **trashykawa** uh i dont mean to pour salt on the wound but they look a lot closer than best friends

 **moniwa-senpai** u sure they dont have a crush on each other

 **furry** oh yeah 100% i know who both of them like

 **salty** kei's crush makes sense but shou has _questionable_ taste

 **furry** they have shit taste, u remember that nasty ex of his?? i think this current crush is the only decent crush they've had

 **salty** which one? both of them are utter shit

 **owl-sitter** i dont know what to do with this information

 **furry** the one kei beat the shit out of

 **salty** oh right them _ew_ why would u remind me of that asshole

 **kags** you know who hinata likes??

 **suga &spice** HINATA'S DATED PEOPLE?

 **furry** sorry kags thats classified info, i cant tell u

 **suga &spice** TSUKISHIMA'S BEAT UP PEOPLE FOR HINATA??

 **kodzuken** im just sitting here genuinely in shock

 **trashykawa** koushi,, hinata's old enough to date people u know that right

 **semisemi** yeah-

 **bestkouhai** woah i didnt know that abt hinata!! thats so cool

 **[ kenjibitch 😒 > shiteru 😑 ] private message ** _\- 7:52pm \ Nov 11th 2012 _

**kenjibitch 😒** i want to egg them on abt not being shou's best friends

 **shiteru 😑** you are such a pain

 **kenjibitch 😒** rude

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 7:54pm \ Nov 11th 2012 _

**salty** jeez i guess you all really dont know shit about shou

 **furry** aren't some of you supposed to be his best friends

 **kodzuken** i knew shouyou dated that one girl but nothing abt the other

 **kags** same, i knew about the girl he dated but he never said anything about the other person

 **sugar &spice** I WASNT TOLD ABT EIITHER WTF [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/66/17/4d661788afa7809465cfac8b983980ac.jpg)

 **owl-sitter** thats probably because he didnt remember to, dont overthink it suga-san

 **salty** ah its probably for the best you dont know abt the other guy

 **furry** yeah you'd go crazy

 **suga &spice** wait what why

 **kodzuken** what's wrong with the other guy ?

 **kags** guys ??

 **salty** oh would you look at that shouyou and kei are waking up

 **furry** time for dinner bye <3

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 9:31pm \ Nov 16th 2012_

**trashykawa** all of ur names are so boring boo

 **bestkouhai** its so hard to tell who's who im confused (

 **furry** hold on i can fix that

 **furry** changed **salty** 's name to **kenjiboo  
** **salty** changed **furry** 's name to **yahaha**

 **yahaha** ykw i dont mind that

 **yahaha** changed **kags** 's name to **toBIo**

 **toBIo** i-

 **yahaha** changed **bestkouhai** 's name to **kogane  
** **owl-sitter** changed their name to **akaashi**

 **yahaha** boo dont be boring

 **akaashi** my name is not changing.

 **yahaha** sorry akaashi-san

 **kodzuken** ew i hate that stop

 **toBIo** huh? i dont get what you mean kozume-san

 **kodzuken** its akaashi's vice captain voice, the one he uses to yell at komi and konoha 

**suga &spice** and i thought kageyama was scary jeez

 **toBIo** why does everyone think im scary -(

 **kogane** NOO KAGEYAMA-KUN I DONT THINK UR SCARY

 **trashykawa** its cause you are scary

 **kenjiboo** sorry kags but u are scary

 **akaashi** its a good thing tho!! people won't mess with you then

 **toBIo** i guess..

 **trashykawa** anyways gather around you useless gays i have an announcement~

 **suga &spice** what the fuckc did you do now

 **moniwa-senpai** FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP SWEARING

 **suga &spice** ...

 **trashykawa** ...

 **kenjiboo** ...

 **semisemi** ...

 **toBIo** ...

 **kodzuken** ...

 **akaashi** ...

 **yahaha** BYE

 **kogane** uh senpai-

 **moniwa-senpai** what why are you all sending '...'

 **trashykawa** u might wanna look back at ur previous message

 **moniwa-senpai** what why-  
 **moniwa-senpai** oh.

 **suga &spice** IUHF7ER8H3 DYING

 **semisemi** that is the ugliest keysmash i have ever seen

 **kenjiboo** HOW IS A KEYSMASH UGLY??

 **semisemi** IT JUST IS

 **suga &spice** my keysmash is not ugly fuc u eita

 **kogane** he fuc

 **toBIo** sorry suga-san but its ugly

 **trashykawa** its ugly

 **kodzuken** its horrifyingly ugly

 **akaashi** its ugly

 **yahaha** its ugly

 **suga &spice** AYO WHY ARE YALL TURNING ON ME NOW TF DID I DO

 **trashykawa** y'all?? what are you?? white??

 **suga &spice** DID U JUST CALL ME A WHITE BOY?? FUCK U

 **trashykawa** no thanks im already interested in someone else~

 **toBIo** oh how the turn tables have tabled  
 **toBIo** oh how the tables table have turned  
 **toBIo** turning tables turn ?

 **yahaha** its okay take ur time

 **toBIo** i hate you

 **trashykawa** ANYWAYS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT !!!

 **yahaha** what

 **trashykawa** i was gonna tell my team this first but u all are pretty close to the person this is abt so without further ado

 **suga &spice** wItHoUt FuRtHeR aDo [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/55/8f/3d/558f3dd78a2c68daa0c04d19b7a569d2.jpg)

 **trashykawa** oh shush you  
 **trashykawa** say hello to the next captain and starter setter for aoba johsai...  
 **trashykawa** YAHABA SHIGERU!!! ^_^

 **yahaha** wait what  
 **yahaha** HUH  
 **yahaha** yahaba.exe has stopped working

 **toBIo** congratulations yahaba-san

 **koganeee** ayyy great job yahaba-san! 

**kenjiboo** congrats yahabitch cant wait to crush u

 **kodzuken** congrats

 **akaashi** good luck yahaba, im captain next year too so if you ever need anything let me know,

 **moniwa-senpai** omg yahaba congrats man

 **semisemi** ahh thats so exciting congrats yahaba

 **suga &spice** im so happy for you yahaba~

 **yahaha** i honestly dont know where to start

 **trashykawa** a thank you would be nice  
 **trashykawa** all the 2nd years agreed it should be you, even kyouken-chan

 **yahaha** ..what  
 **yahaha** wait does that mean i get a new jersey?!?!?!?!   
**yahaha** im also in charge of so many things now holy shit i need a vice captain too and we need new jersey numbers next year and kyoutani would be the ace so i have to deal with him and we _need_ new drills-

 **trashykawa** oi shut up for a second will you?  
 **trashykawa** you still have a shit load of time before the year ends, just enjoy the bliss of being future captain for now

 **yahaha** @akaashi u are a captain next year right? we could make a gc or smth like the current captains have

 **akaashi** sure that seems like a good idea

 **semisemi** what abt the rest of you? who are your next captains

 **suga &spice** ah well at karasuno the 2nd years decided amongst themselves who's going to be captain next year, i think they decided on ennoshita as captain

 **toBIo** it makes sense, narita-san and kinoshita-san wouldn't be able to control tanaka-san or noya-san and noya-san cant be captain, tanaka-san would make sense as maybe vice-captain

 **moniwa-senpai** its going to stay as futakuchi

 **kodzuken** i think coach chose fukunaga as captain? i refuse to be captain so i dont really know

 **semisemi** guess i can make an announcement here too,, ushijima picked kenji for next captain

 **kenjiboo** wait what.  
 **kenjiboo** THAT MEANS I GET TO BOSS AROUND GOSHIKI LETS FUCKING GO

 **yahaha** STOP STEALING MY SPOT LIGHT WHORE

 **kenjiboo** TOO BAD ITS MINE NOW

 **yahaha** cant wait to kick ur ass next year kenjibooo

 **Next Gen Captains** _\- 9:57pm \ Nov 16th 2012  
_ **Yahaba Shigeru** added **Akaashi Keiji** & **Shirabu Kenjirou**

 **Yahaba Shigeru** ill get the karasuno captains number from shouyou later

 **Akaashi Keiji** nah its cool i have their number i can add them

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 9:59pm \ Nov 16th 2012 _

**koganeee** good luck to you too shirabu-san

 **toBIo** congrats

 **kodzuken** congratulations

 **moniwa-senpai** good luck!!!

 **suga &spice** jeez to the 3 future captains in here,, good fucking luck

 **akaashi** i have a feeling karasuno's Ennoshita needs that luck the most though

 **kenjiboo** yeah all the dumb asses on our teams were the third years but ennoshita's gonna have to deal with your whole mess of second and first years

 **yahaha** yeah lmao tell ennoshita good luck from us

 **suga &spice** will do

 **moniwa-senpai** quick q,, are you guys free on sunday next week around 5?

 **kenjiboo** yahaba and i are free after 5:30

 **yahaha** dont speak for me but yeah

 **trashykawa** im free all day bb why ;)

 **semisemi** stop flirting with everyone ffs

 **suga &spice** yeah i think im free around 5:20

 **semisemi** im free!

 **moniwa-senpai** great cause we're all going bowling, my treat

 **toBIo** huh never been

 **suga &spice** OMG YES YES YES I LOVE BOWLINGG

 **kodzuken** im not sure if i'll be able to make it since im in tokyo

 **akaashi** well i can pick u up and we can start driving to miyagi tmrw afternoon and we'll be there by early evening

 **suga &spice** if you decide to come u guys can stay over at my house, my families out for the week and the rest of the ppl in here live in dorms

 **kodzuken** ughghhgh 

**akaashi** you'll get to meet hinata

 **kodzuken** omw to ur house

 **trashykawa** kozume are u sure you dont have a crush on chibi-chan

 **kodzuken** to be fair everyone has a puppy crush on hinata

 **kenjiboo** you have no idea

 **trashykawa** heh thats true 

**toBIo** wtf

 **trashykawa** sorry tobio-chan i forgot u called dibs on that boy-toy of yours

 **toBIo** I DID NOT CALL DIBS

 **kodzuken** does that mean i can ask him out

 **toBIo** NO

 **kenjiboo** no comeback for him being your boy-toy i see

 **yahaha** you fucking useless gay

 **toBIo** bisexual** its in the name

 **suga &spice** how do we always end up making fun of kageyama for simping

 **semisemi** PLEASE STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SON HE DOESNT DESERVE THIS SLANDER

 **trashykawa** we'll stop making fun of tobio-chan when he finally asks out hinata

 **suga &spice** same goes for u tooru 

**semisemi** im gonna make fun of all u single wimps in here until u finally grow tf up and ask out your crushes

 **kenjirou** that might be the greatest thing ive ever heard from you

 **semisemi** oh and not i love you ?

 **kenjiboo** ...  
 **kenjiboo** ....

 **yahaha** lmao semi-san u broke him

 **yahaha** he's sitting next to me basically choking and then screamed and woke up shouyou its hilarious ty

 **semisemi** always happy to be of service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ whew that was a long ass chapter 
> 
> \+ okay so i know the tsukki/hinata/yahaba/shirabu friendship wasn't explained properly in this chapter but just trust me its for plot purposes !!!!
> 
> \+ i decided to change around the usernames too to make it easier to follow along !
> 
> \+ how did yall like the intro for next gen captains? would yall be interested in seeing a chaotic for the current captains and a chatfic for the next gen captains?
> 
> \+ do yall have any suggestions for improving the way characters interact and things to change in their current personality? im not sure if ive properly represented them so please let me know !!
> 
> \+ i love getting comments so PLEASE feel free to leave something below (drop a kudos too and ill love u forever)
> 
> until next time mes amis~


	6. bowling time bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **semisemi:** no i fine im gonna keep cuddling my adorable smol bf in our bed
> 
>  **suga &spice:** *screams in single noises*
> 
>  **kodzuken:** im just sitting here i kuro's lap while i play my game and he's giving me kisses every time i kill someone ^_^
> 
>  **akaashi:** *screaming intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]

Suga turned to black haired setter beside him "Do you think they'll show?" Akaashi gave a nodded turning towards the grey haired setter "hopefully". They looked back to their phone and typed out a quick message in the groupchat.

\--

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 5:23pm \ Nov 25th 2012_

**suga &spice** just reached with akaashi n kozume where are u guys

 **semisemi** omw w/ oiks

 **yahaha** ken and i already inside waiting for u

 **moniwa-senpai** I'm just picking up kogane and then ill be there in 10 minutes

 **suga &spice** kags?

 **toBIo** sorry im on my way now! had smth to do!!

\--

"Yahaba and Shirabu are already inside, lets head inside" Suga said as he guided Akaashi and Kozume inside the bowling alley. He'd been here a few times but it was still fun to come every now and then. The trio spotted Yahaba and Shirabu and quickly made their way over, "You fuckers better be ready to be questioned about what they were up to yesterday" Kozume said out loud as they approached the setters, Akaashi chuckled as the two jumped back, frightened of what Kozume would do to them. 

As Suga and Akaashi went and collected the bowling shoes while Kozume drilled Yahaba and Shirabu about their get together the previous day, and slowly the rest of the group started piling in, soon enough they were all there. It was awkward at first, Oikawa and Kageyama having mini glaring matches every few seconds, Yahaba and Shirabu shuffling their feet nervously after Kozume's interrogation, Semi trying to make small talk with Moniwa (it was mostly just awkward questions, like this man really just asked how's the weather)

"Lets split into teams !!" Suga said trying to break the tension, "Umm I call dibs on moniwa-san, oikawa-san and akaashi-san on my team" Yahaba grabbed Moniwa and Yahaba and beckoned Akaashi to move to their side, "I'll take Koushi, Kenji and Kozume" Semi yelled and pulled them to their side, Kageyama tore his gaze from Oikawa and twiddled his hands "what about me and Kogane" he said quietly, "Kogane can go with Moniwa and you can join me!" Suga replied, and so they split into their respective teams and put on their bowling shoes.

After 2 hours, the group of setters collapsed into the seats on their lane, exhausted from playing for so long. Semi's team had won, the rest of them laughed as Oikawa started to make a fuss, droning on about how they should've won. They all **grabbed** their things and stepped out of the Bowling alley.

"That was fun" Everyone widened their eyes in suprsise as they heard Kozume say that, which was quickly replaced with fond nods, "It was!!! we should do this more often" Oikawa added on, "Hmm how about we do it like a monthly thing" Semi suggested, "Oo yeah we can go somewhere new every month" Suga replied, their smile widening. 

\--

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 8:06pm \ Nov 25th 2012_

**suga &spice** did you all get home okay?

 **semisemi** yup we reached back to our dorms a while back, kenji's already deep asleep

 **yahaha** i would think so, that idiot barely slept last night

 **akaashi** me and kenma are still on the train but we should reach soon

 **suga &spice** i had to stop over at kiyoko's for something and i just reached home

 **moniwa-senpai** im omw home i was dropping off kogane

 **trashykawa** ye i reached home a while back

 **toBIo** yeah im home

 **[ oika-san > tobio-chan ] private message** _\- 8:08pm \ Nov 18th 2012 _

**oika-san** tobio-chan? are you okay

 **tobio-chan** idk just hh that bowling place was where me kindaichi and kunimi used to go before everything happen  
 **tobio-chan** just being there kept reminding me of how horribly i acted towards them and the team and i hate it so much

 **oika-san** thats all in the past now though isnt it? its good that you've learnt how to be a better person, i don't know your reasons for acting the way you did but the fact that you've learnt and changed already shows that youre a better person than you were before

 **tobio-chan** around the time i started my 3rd year was also when my grandfather died, he was the only reason i got into volleyball so playing without him was hard and i guess i took my frustration out on the team

 **oika-san** like i said before, the fact that you feel this guilt already proves that you're a better person and have grown as a temmate  
 **oika-san** dont beat yourself up over it

 **tobio-chan** okay thank you oika-san really talking to you helped

 **oika-san** we may be rivals on court but outside you are still my kouhai, and i also sort of want to make up for how i treated you in junior high

 **tobio-chan** no its okay, i understand where you were coming from, i get it, i won't hold that over your head

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _ \- 8:21pm \ Nov 25th 2012_

 **semisemi** kags? are you okay

 **toBIo** im fine semi-san why?

 **semisemi** idk if im the only one who noticed but you have been off the whole day

 **suga &spice** no yeah me too, you have been very quiet today

 **akaashi** i was going to ask kageyama abt it but he was playing his turn and then i guess i forgot

 **toBIo** i'm fine guys dwai

 **trashykawa** no you're not )))

 **toBIo** please dont oika-san

 **suga &spice** kageyama,, what's wrong

 **akaashi** i know we aren't very close yet but you can trust us

 **trashykawa** kageyama im not gonna make you tell them but you can if you want to,, they just want to help

 **kodzuken** we'll help u w/ wtv u need kags

 **semisemi** seems like tooru knows about it ??

 **yahaha** like oikawa-san said, not gonna force you to say anything but we want to help you

 **toBIo** i- uh- thank you guys,, its just  
 **toBIo** i don't know hh,, im just remembering junior high and i really hate the way i treated anyone and what all happened

 **suga &spice** what happened in junior high ?

 **trashykawa** can i?

 **toBIo** sure

 **trashykawa** i just found out abt this btw so im gonna be beating up a couple ppl tmrw  
 **trashykawa** so yknow how kags went all king of the court in junior? well that's not the full story ))

 **trashykawa** kageyama had started acting like a jerk in junior high right?? it was cause he going through smth but like it was still wrong however he's learnt to be better now, but because of that his teammates stared treating him badly and couldn't tell the difference between being a jerk and being hurt so even after kageyama got better emotionally he started acting like a jerk even more which caused the whole mess )) like the whole thing would've been avoided if they just talked it out )))

 **suga &spice** what the fuck?? i need names. now.

 **semisemi** oh my god im really glad kags learnt to better but his teammates should've seen that something was going on

 **yahaha** same, if you need something or if you ever just want to talk about it im here

 **toBIo** it really sucks but i feel like i needed that to happen?? like if it didnt i would've continued being a jerk and thats not a good thing, it doesnt bug me much anymore i just feel bad abt some of the stuff i did or some stuff people said to me  
 **toBIo** i wanted to apologize to kindaichi but that was a whole mess

 **suga &spice** btw kageyama we're talking more about this tmrw okay?

 **toBIo** okay

 **moniwa-senpai** you'll always have someone to talk to here kageyama 

**trashykawa** we may be rivals on the court but all of you have to do is call and ill have all of seijoh at your doorstep

 **yahaha** well-

 **trashykawa** yahaba.

 **yahaha** im joking, yknow i care about you kageyama

 **semisemi** we're all friends right? friends take care of each other

 **yahaha** want me to send hinata over?

 **toBIo** he's already on his way

 **trashykawa** goodnight tobio~ dont forget to call me if you need anything

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _ \- 1:52am \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **trashykawa** HEAR YE HEAR YE  
 **trashykawa** MOTHERFUCKERS FEAR ME

 **kodzuken** what is wrong with you

 **trashykawa** ahh puddin chan~ i c u madr iy hme saf

 **kodzuken** never call me that again

 **akaashi** oikawa ? are you drunk

 **trashykawa** maybw

 **yahaha** can confirm, he's drunk

 **suga &spice** o shit i want sum, tooru can i join u

 **trashykawa** ofc u can bae always free for you

 **[ ruru !! > kou-chan ] private message ** _\- 2:02am \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **ruru !!** r u actually coming

 **kou-chan** yeah omw

 **ruru !!** mkay ty i need emotional support rn  
 **ruru !!** can i hug u 2 sleep

 **kou-chan** this is why everyone thinks we're dating

 **ruru !!** (

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 2:05am \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **semisemi** i would totally join you guys but kenji's asleep in my lap and i dont want to disturb them

 **suga &spice **dont act as if that isnt your favourite thing to do in the world

 **akaashi** you guys are so domestic and cute and shit its gross

 **kodzuken** oh please ur just jealous because you want to sleep in bokuto's lap

 **akaashi** and what if i do hmmm

 **suga &spice** i would also like to sleep in daichi's lap

 **trashykawa** koushi th door is unloked

 **suga &spice** almost there idiot

 **kodzuken** you guys have to stop acting like you're dating its confusing i swear

 **moniwa-senpai** OIKAWA SUGA YOU ARE UNDERAGE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

 **trashykawa** notins wronf wi me  
 **trashykawa** m drunk w me bestie in my bed m oing very gud

 **semisemi** can't believe you two are having a cuddle pile without me

 **suga &spice** you can always come ru has a huge ass bed for some reason

 **akaashi** oh god i though you guys got drunk and were gonna fuck and was like "but they like other people isn't this cheating"

 **yahaha** help me too

 **semisemi** no i fine im gonna keep cuddling my adorable smol bf in our bed

 **suga &spice** *screams in single noises*

 **kodzuken** im just sitting here i kuro's lap while i play my game and they're giving me kisses every time i kill someone ^_^

 **akaashi** *screaming intensifies*

 **suga &spice** when i get a boyfriend just you watch it'll be over for you bitches

 **yahaha** wait suga-san i thought u went over to get drunk

 **suga &spice** i am getting drunk,, im just not a lightweight  
 **suga &spice **'ru was really tired so im just letting them hug me and sleep 

**yahaha** ARE YOU GUYS DATING OR NOT IM CONFUSED

 **semisemi** no theyre just like this

 **suga &spice** wait do we actually act like we're together

 **yahaha** YES

 **moniwa-senpai** YES

 **suga &spice** omgomg do u think daichi or iwaizumi notice

 **yahaha** i know for a fACT that iwaizumi-san thinks ur dating and is def jealous

 **suga &spice** omg ty yahaba i have an awesome idea

 **kodzuken** u guys are gonna act all close and touchy in front of them to make them jealous aren't you

 **suga &spice** right u are

 **akaashi** evil monsters,, idk what id do if i saw someone flirting with bokuto-san  
 **akaashi** id probably snap after a few days and kiss bokuto-san

 **suga &spice** exactly the outcome im hoping for~

 **moniwa-senpai** wait im gonna do a quick head count,, who all are in a relationship ?

 **semisemi** so far its only me and kozume

 **akaashi** you two brag abt your bf's way too much it should be illegal

 **kodzuken** maybe if u weren't a coward u could brag too

 **moniwa-senpai** and who all are single but crushing on someone?

 **suga &spice** me, oikawa, yahaba, akaashi n i think kogane

 **moniwa-senpai** eek thats an ugly ratio,, we should fix it

 **suga &spice** wel i hav a plan t get oik a bf  
 **suga &spice** o no the alchokds is kickn in

 **yahaba** idk i think i might confess soon

 **semisemi** u forgot kags in that list

 **suga &spice** no i din forge kags n hina r bsicallu datng so i cant pu him in te singel lis

 **akaashi** ur right

 **toBIo** wtf no

 **suga &spice** oh heyyy kags

 **kodzuken** 'wtf no' sure kageyama u mean if i came over right now i wouldn't find hinata sleeping in your lap ?

 **toBIo** no comment

 **yahaha** all this is making me feel more single fuck u guys im going to bed

 **toBIo** yeah me too

 **kodzuken** okay kageyama go back to cuddling your not-boyfriend

 **toBIo** kozume-san i swear-

 **akaashi** shes not wrong tho

 **suga &spice** good nite m gonna go cuddle me bestie n send snaps to their crush n my crush to make em jealous

 **akaashi** YOURE EVIL

 **suga &spice** hehe i kno gn

 **kodzuken** goodnight 

**moniwa-senpai** kozume pls try to get some sleep tn

 **akaashi** kuroo-sans with them so he'll be fine  
 **akaashi** goodnight !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the long wait!! i had mid-terms and was vv busy but i hope you like the new chapter !! 
> 
> \+ sorry for the angst but i had to <3  
> \+ im really tempted to just say fuck it and have oikawa and suga date instead (which is like the whole point of the last bit of the chapter) but my iwaoi heart won so im just gonna have them be super close besties to make iwa and daichi jealous  
> \+ y'all finally got a glimpse of domestic semishira and kuroken <3  
> +also how did y'all like the bowling bit? its pretty short cause frankly i dont know how bowling works and writing those parts takes forever and i really wanted a chapter to be out by tonight so yeah  
> \+ i should finish iwaoi arc in the next 2 chapters so reply with who i should do next !!  
> \+ would u guys be interested if i wrote a proper one shot of what they did during the bowling alley time??  
> \+ im vv proud of the scene thats in the summary so appreciate it
> 
> leave a kudos and suggestions in the comments !!


	7. the morning after.. wait what??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yahaha:** do you think semi-san actually did drag off ken during practice
> 
>  **kogane:** i can confirm that,, they just straight up grabbed shirabu-san's hand and pulled them outside the gym  
>  **kogane:** that was 10 minutes ago they still haven't returned
> 
>  **akaashi:** i wish bokuto would drag me out during practice and make out with me
> 
>  **kodzuken:** we know akaashi ◔_◔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 8:06am \ Nov 26th 2012_

**yahaha** oika-san? are you up yet? we're waiting for you at practice

 **toBIo** dai-san is about to go crazy suga-san where are you

 **semisemi** it think those two are still asleep and hungover,, just tell ur coach that theyre sick or like overslept from yesterdays bowling

 **yahaha** ok i will

 **toBIo** just did

 **yahaha** iwaizumi san said he's gonna go check in on oika-san during lunch

 **kodzuken** o shit isnt suga at oikawa's house rn

 **akaashi** this won't end well

 **moniwa-senpai** [attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cc/a7/5b/cca75b08e80d3b055445ab193df3fe22.jpg)

\--

Iwaizumi was _pissed,_ to say the least, oikawa was the captain for fucks sake, how can they just skip? After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided he would go check if Oikawa was okay during lunch. He huffed out "ill go check on them at lunch" towards Yahaba and started practicing his serves, he knew he was being over dramatic but he couldn't help it.

By the time lunch rolled around, Iwaizumi had already exhausted himself out from trying to figure out what's up with Oikawa, he knew Oikawa wasn't with some girl, he came to the conclusion that Oikawa was actually sick as he walked towards oikawa's house. 

He approached the house slowly, glancing at the windows with closed curtains, _weird Oikawa always opens those,_ he fumbled with the door knob as he twisted it to let himself in. There was no one in sight, no cheery Oikawa at the sofa watching tv or in the kitchen making food, he was met with complete utter silence. The silent atmosphere in the house only increased Iwaizumi's worries, _calm down Hajme they're probably asleep._ He dropped his bag near the door and made his way up the stairs, Oikawas room door was slightly open, the light from the window filtering through the bedroom door out onto the hallway. Iwaizumi pushed it open, fully prepared to start yelling at Oikawa for oversleeping, but the sight he was met with made his heart stop. 

Oikawa was asleep in their bed alright but that wasn't what made Iwaizumi stop, it was the fact that there was _another_ person in Oikawa's bed, their hands strung around Oikawas neck and face tucked into their neck, Oikawa had their arms encircling the others waist and their face buried in their hair, _silver hair,_ a soft smile splayed across the brunettes face, Iwaizumi soon realized that the person in his crush best friends bed was none other than Sugawara Koushi, the setter from Karasuno that Oikawa had befriended, _and dated in their first year._ He had known they became close after breaking up but he didnt know they were this close.

Iwaizumi turned on his heel and rushed out the house, not bothering to wake them up from their slumber. His tears threatening to spill as he walked his way back to the school, this didnt mean they were dating he knew that but it still stung, it still hurt, to have another person be able to hug Oikawa like that. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when he reached his class.

\--

 **SEIJHOES** _\- 12:43pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **mattsunnn** so where is oikawa ??

 **makkkiii** yeah they hasn't been here all day

 **yahabitcheru** all the setters hung out yesterday then some time last night they decided to get drunk with a friend so they're probably hungover

 **mattsunnn** THEY GOT DRUNK ADN DIDNT INVITE ME?? THATS SO RUDE

 ~~ **hell**~~ **karasuno** \-  _12:43pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **daichi** where th heck is suga ??

 **milkboi** idk i think he's still at oika-sans place

 **tsukki** oh?

 **daichi** wtf what why

 **milkboi** idk they got drunk together last night

 **asahi** and you know this why?

 **milkboi** they drunk texted the setter gc

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:47pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

**yahaha** holy fuck I've never seen iwaizumi san so upset

 **kenjiboo** huh what happened

 **yahaha** idk he just came back from checking in on oikawa-san and he's just not talking to anyone rn

 **semisemi** i think he might've walked in on koushi and tooru sleeping on the same bed or smth

 **kodzuken** holy is he jealous???

 **yahaha** iDK!! I CANT READ IWAIZUMI-SAN

 **akaashi** are the two idiots still asleep?

 **toBIo** i believe so, suga-san hasn't shown up yet so dai-san said he would call them after school let out

 **moniwa-senpai** shouldn't you all be in class?

 **yahaha** nah lunch break  
**yahaha** i think iwaizumi might be on the point of snapping 

**suga &spice** iwaizumi came to tooru's?

 **semisemi** there you fuckin are

 **akaashi** you are a chaos creator u know that

 **suga &spice** im sure youre right but why

 **kenjiboo** read up

 **suga &spice** oh shit

 **yahaha** where's oika-san?

 **suga &spice** in the bathroom, we just woke up

 **yahaha** u guys might make in time you hurry 

**toBIo** yeah pls hurry dai-san looks livid

 **suga &spice** okok i drove here so i can drop off tooru at your school during practice

 **akaashi** you just want to flaunt oikawa in front of iwaizumi san to make him jealous dont you

 **suga &spice** u know it babe 

**kenjiboo** you are e v i l

\--

Suga clicked off his phone chuckling, Iwaizumi's reaction was better than they had expected. "here are some clothes u can borrow, urs are dirty now" mumbled out Oikawa as they stepped out of the bathroom, chucking a t-shirt and pants towards Suga, and stepped out the room to prepare their breakfast. Suga went into the bathroom and pulled on the t-shirt, it was about 2 sizes too big for him and fell from one shoulder but it was fine, the pants however were too long and wouldn't stay on, so suga settled for wearing his own pants for the day.

"Jeez i always forget how tiny you are" Oikawa mused, laughing at how their shirt dropped down from Suga's shoulder, "hahah very funny" Suga replied, "why a seijoh shirt tho" he added on, "we have to make sawamura-kun jealous dont we?" Oikawa answered with a playful smirk on their lips. 

They both quickly ate their breakfast and then got into Suga's car, luckily his bag was still there from a study session he went to a few days ago. They took off in the direction of seijoh, singing along to cheesy american music as they drove past the many houses. "cant wait to see iwa-chans face as he see's you drop me off" oikawa squealed out as they stepped out of the car, insisting that Suga walk them to practice. "me neither" Suga said, a cheeky grin plastered on their face.

Oikawa pushed open the doors of the gym and chuckled to themselves as they saw everyone in there (except for Yahaba) freeze at the sight, not at Oikawa, but at Suga who was laughing at some thing on his phone clutching Oikawas hand. "ahh guys sorry for being late today~ i was busy" Oikawa said in their usual playful tone, letting their eyes wander around the gym until they caught Iwaizumi's, _oh god Yahaba was right, iwa-chan looks ready to kill,_ "who's your little friend Oiks" they heard from their right and turned to makki's questioning face as he warily eyed Suga, who was still oblivious to commotion around him, but they slowly tore his face away from their phone and grinned at Makki "Sugawara Koushi! nice to meet you properly" tucking their phone into their back pocket and then turned to Yahaba, "Yaha-chan!! good to see you again! yesterday was fun we should do that again!!" 

Oikawa knew what Suga was doing, creating tension in the gym, pushing Iwaizumi to confess, "Ah its so hot in here "Suga huffed out and pulled off his karasuno jacket and they could see Iwaizumi's eyes widen as he saw Suga wearing Oikawa's shirt. "Anyways !! im late for my own practice, I just had to drop tooru off, ill be on my way now bye~" Suga said and wrapped Oikawa in a quick hug and stepped out, "bye kou-chan!! we still on for sunday?" Oikawa let out, "Yup!! i'll be a little late that day so Semi said xe'd pick you up" Suga replied and stepped out.

Smiling to themself, satisfied with the reaction they got from their teammates, Oikawa stepped towards the locker room to change into their practice clothes before their heard multiple "What the fucks" throughout the gym. They turned to them, batting their eyes innocently "What?".

"What do you mean what!! you were just with Karasuno's setter for fucks sake"

"AND HE WAS WEARING YOUR SHIRT"

"THEY CALLED YOU TOORU, EVEN I DON'T DO THAT AND IVE KNOWN YOU FOR YEARS" 

"WHY WAS HE EVEN WITH YOU"

Oikawa just chuckled, "Firstly theyre my best friend, which is why they calls me Tooru, and we all went out with the other setters yesterday, ask Yahaba he was there" Yahaba simply nodded, Oikawa tell he was frustrated with this and just wanted to practice, "We went bowling and then once we got home we somehow landed up talking abt smth and I found something that made me mad" stopping to pointedly glare at Kindaichi and Kunimi. "And I ended up getting drunk, so Kou-chan came over to get drunk too and we both fell asleep, the end" Oikawa finished, realizing Iwaizumi hadn't said a word, they had seen the look in Iwaizumi's eyes when they called Suga their best friend, _was it longing? hurt?,_ they didnt know.

The rest of practice went as normal and soon all thoughts they were having earlier were at the back of his mind, they would deal with it when the time came.

\--

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 3:25pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

**suga &spice** holy fuck that was hilarous

 **toBIo** i've never been more scared of dai-san he looked ready to strangle oika-san

 **yahaha** YOU SHOULDVE SEEN IWAIZUMI-SAN WHEN OIKA-SAN AND SUGA-SAN WALKED IN  
**yahaha** heck the entire gym was fuLL of tension, ESPECIALLY when the realized Suga-san called Oikawa-san by their given name and was wearing their shirt

 **trashykawa** iwa-chan looked normal ??

 **suga &spice** are you dumb?? if glares could kill id be dead

 **toBIo** at least you didnt have to deal with dai-san practically fucking suga-san with his eyes the entirety of practice, like ?!?!?!

 **kodzuken** holy shit

 **semisemi** WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

 **kenjiboo** o no kags got corrupted

 **toBIo** im not a child you idiots

 **suga &spice** HE WAS NOT FUCKING ME WITH HIS EYES KAGEYAMA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WHO TAIGHT YOU THAY

 **toBIo** oh he totally was, he was staring your shoulder where ur shirt kept sliding off and kept giving you bed room eyes

 **kenjiboo** oh shit

 **suga &spice** o i- no wha eaho3ijc

 **trashykawa** was iwa-chan actually jealous ?

 **yahaha** YES

 **suga &spice** tooru~ i think its time you confess

 **semisemi** agreed

 **akaashi** wait youre telling me that suga's evil plan worked

 **kodzuken** seems like it-

 **trashykawa** uhghfhs idek how to say it

 **semisemi** youre still at school right?

 **yahaha** yeah we just finished practice

 **semisemi** okay then just drag iwaizumi into a storage closet

 **trashykawa** EITA-CHAN!  
**trashykawa** I CANT JUST DO THAT

 **semisemi** sure you can, now go on

 **kenjiboo** thats b o l d  
**kenjiboo** you shouldn't preach things you wouldn't do

 **semisemi** oh what do you want me to drag you off in the middle of practice to make out with you ??

 **kenjiboo** and what if i do

 **yahaha** STOP YOURE MAKING ME FEEL SINGLE

 **semisemi** get ur ass to practice kenji

 **kenjiboo** m coming

 **akaashi** i have never felt so single in my life

 **suga &spice** btw yahaba what was up with you and kyoutani ;)

 **yahaha** IDEK he's been avoiding me for a week now idk what i did

 **suga &spice** avoiding? yes. hates you? definitely not,, he looked nervous at most

 **moniwa-senpai** oo maybe someonesgoing to confess?

 **yahaha** dont be stupid ofc not

 **suga &spice** suuure  
**suga &spice** what abt the rest of yall how was your day

 **moniwa-senpai** do not get me staRTED,, sakunami was depressed like the entire day

 **akaashi** who? why?

 **moniwa-senpai** our libero, because kogane is at shiratori for some training camp

 **akaashi** oh that sucks for him ig

 **kodzuken** lmao you are cold today, jealousy finally getting to you kaashi?

 **akaashi** dont you have kuroo-sans face to suck or smth ??

 **kodzuken** not yet, they're showering rn

 **toBIo** dai-san wont stop staring at suga-san help m e  
**toBIo** the tension is suffocating im gonna die

 **suga &spice** oh shush you

 **yahaha** do you think semi-san actually did drag off ken during practice

 **kogane** i can confirm that,, teyh just straight up grabbed shirabu-san's hand and pulled them outside the gym  
**kogane** that was 10 minutes ago they still haven't returned

 **akaashi** i wish bokuto would drag me out during practice and make out with me

 **kodzuken** we know akaashi ◔_◔

 **yahaha** holy fuck thats bold bold

 **suga &spice** what about tooru and iwaizumi?

 **yahaha** uh well oika-san told him that they needed to talk abt something so they both left practice early so idk what's happening

 **akaashi** if i was in miyagi i would totally spy at them

 **suga &spice** OMG GREAT IDEA

 **kodzuken** and you said suga had bad ideas

 **suga &spice** ah shit nvm i forgot the team is getting meat buns together rn i cant go

 **yahaha** i would but id rather not have oikawa-san murder me alive

 **moniwa-senpai** how do you murder someone dead ?$#&

 **yahaha** dont ask

 **toBIo** are semi-san and shirabu san still not back??? holy f uck

 **kogane** no theyre back they just had to put their phones away  
**kogane** i think they got into a fight or something ?

 **suga &spice** HUH WHAT

 **koganeee** i dont know exactly what but when they came back shirabu-san had a lot of bruises on his neck

 **akaashi** oh my god  
**akaashi** im so jealous *screams*

 **suga &spice** *screaming intensifies*

 **kogane** idk what's going on but hinata won't stop laughing at shirabu-san and semi-san keeps smirking

 **suga &spice** hinata is there ?? what ??

 **kogaee** yeah apparently shirabu-san invited him and tsukhisima-kun over to practice

 **suga &spice** SO THATS WHERE THOSE FUCKERS WENT

 **akaashi** i cant believe semi rlly pulled shirabu out of practice just to make out with them and then left god knows how many hickeys on shirabu

 **kogaee** huh what's that

 **moniwa-senpai** dont worry about kogane, go back to practice

 **kodzuken** lol kuro does that too sometimes

 **akaashi** STOP FLAUNTING 〴⋋_⋌〵

 **suga &spice** in other news!! our kageyama over here just got invited to the all japan youth camp

 **yahaha** holy fuck kageyama thats a huge deal

 **moniwa-senpai** in your first year too- thats great!!

 **akaashi** ah bokuto-san went there last year! congrats !!

 **toBIo** thank you

 **kodzuken** when do you leave?

 **toBIo** dec 6th i think

 **yahaha** ohh i understand now

 **toBIo** huh

 **yahaha** dwai

 **[ eita-kun !! > koushi !! ] private message ** _\- 3:43pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **eita-kun !!** koushiii i need ur help

 **koushi !!** what's wrong

 **eita-kun !!** apparently ushiwaka likes my boyfriend :)) and he keeps staring at kenji

 **koushi !!** does he not know you two are dating

 **eita-kun !!** IDK BUT IM SO MAD LIKE NO THIS IS MY BABY

 **koushi !!** talk to shirabu about it, it'll help

 **eita-kun !!** fine

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 3:47pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **suga &spice** oiks has been gone for a while now holy-

 **semisemi** we're baack

 **kenjiboo** if i could i would kill you right now  
**kenjiboo** YOU CANT JUST DO THAT.!%@$&!3

 **semisemi** uh i just did

 **suga &spice** i know why semi did that

 **akaashi** huh?

 **semisemi** STOP

 **suga &spice** you see,, semi over here is jealous as fuck

 **semisemi** pwhatge ni ijmek not

 **kenjiboo** jealous?? what

 **suga &spice** half their team doesn't know abt their relationship and  
**suga &spice** ushijima has a huge crush on shirabu so semi is jealous

 **kenjiboo** whAT

 **semisemi** im not jealous,,

 **yahaha** you sure look jealous

 **semisemi** IM NOT JEALOUS  
**semisemi** i just needed the team to know that this salt smol setter is mine ) so they would stop flirting with them every 2 seconds

 **kenjiboo** you know you could've told them ?  
**kenjiboo** you didnt have to maul my neck

 **semisemi** oh but i did

 **suga &spice** protective!semi omgomg

 **yahaha** sjdjsjj hinata just sent me a picture of the practice and  
**yahaba** semi-san and ken are both sitting together on their phones right?? and ushijma keeps staring at ken's and looks ready ti kill semi-san

 **akaashi** omg im dying thats hilarious

 **semisemi** ushijima just asked what happened to kenji's neck. kill me now

 **suga &spice** have fun~

\--

Semi eyed Ushijima as he walked up to where shirabu and him were sitting, "Shirabu? what happened to your neck" he asked, eyeing the hickeys littering Shirabu's neck, "It's just a hickey dont worry" Shirabu let out an amused laugh, Semi could see Ushijima stiffen, his eyes shifted to Semi for a moment before turning back to Shirabu, "If its fine, may i ask who theyre from?" ushijima questioned further, "hmpf you can thank my boyfriend for those" Shirabu replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes and they gestured to Semi beside them.

"Y-you guys are together?" Ushijima sputtered out, suddenly nervous, stepping back, "Yeah we have been together for the past 7 months" Shirabu replied, moving his hand to interlock their fingers with Semi's, "You have a problem with that?" Semi added on, "N-no of course not i was just curious, ill go now" Ushijima squeaked out and returned to where he was before.

Semi let out a breath of relief xe didnt know he was holding, "I cant believe we managed to make Ushijima nervous" Shirabu let out another laugh, "Idek why he likes me, honestly Tendou-san is a much better fit for him" Shirabu added on, "Because!! your so- aghfhh" Semi let out a soft whimper, "I'm so what?" Shirabu pressed, "Youre really cute, and hot, really hot and just ghghg i cant help myself around you, im not surprised they cant either" Semi confessed, they looked up at and saw a small smirk forming on Shirabu's lips, and before he knew it, they were being pulled into a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while until they broke apart, the need for air stopping them. "I love _you_ eita, not Ushijima, not anyone else, i love you. im not going anywhere" Shirabu answered the unsaid question, "Im yours for as long as you'' have me, i promise" Semi could only whimper "Like I could ever stop loving you" as he snuggled into shirabu.

\--

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 9:58pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **kenjiboo** im so fukcing whipped  
**kenjboo** like eita's sleeping in my lap rn and jsut  
**kenjiboo** i wann spend me whole life with them  
**kenjiboo** m gonna marry this boy someday 

**akaashi** you guys are sickeningly sweet i hate it

 **yahaha** shut up ken stop making us feel single

 **kenjiboo** idk just aghhh after today and how they reacted to thAt i just  
**kenjiboo** i just want to wrap him in blanket and hug xem and hold them close to me forever and never let him go

 **suga &spice** sobbing and crying thats so sweet

 **yahaha** you know he's gonna see this later right

 **kenjiboo** i know  
**kenjiboo** im gonna go back to holding my boyfriend and kissing xem bye

 **toBIo** that whole convo made me feel so single

 **suga &spice** oh shush kageyama you have hinata

 **toBIo** its not like that-

 **suga &spice** yeah yeah sure  
**suga &spice** anyways  @trashykawa  what happened

 **trashykawa** hey

 **yahaha** tell us EVERYTHING 

**akaashi** did you confess

 **kodzuken** did you kiss??

 **moniwa-senpaI** who confessed

 **toBIo** bet it was iwaizumi-san

 **trahsykawa** i-

 **suga &spice** tooru? what's wrong?

 **trashykawa** i fucked up, i fucked up our friendship,, we cant be friends anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters within 2 days?? who are they!!
> 
> this is a super long chapter mostly cause i wanted to show off oikawa and suga's friendship because its really important to me and i wanted to close off the iwaoi arc cause its been dragged on forever !! 
> 
> i added soft!semishira because i sidelined them a little and they deserve better, also i know the ushijima having a crush on shirabu is just ?!?! and he's somewhat ooc in this but trust me its to set up ushiten & sakuatsu !
> 
> \+ i added more 'written' parts because i felt just writing them in chat form wouldn't justify it, so how do you like it?  
> \+ which ship should i do next !! (kagehina will be last so not them)  
> \+ did u guys like soft shirabu??  
> \+ should i explore kuroken more in the next chapters?  
> \+ please leave some feedback below!! ty for reading
> 
> leave a kudos <3


	8. jealousy does its work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]

_previously..._

_trashykawa i fucked up, i fucked up our friendship,, we cant be friends anymore_

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:02pm \ Nov 26th 2012 _

**suga &spice** IM SORRY WHAT

 **semisemi** DID HE REJECT YOU???

 **akaashi** fuckers get in the car im about to kill a spiker

 **trashykawa** its okay, im fine

 **moniwa-senpai** what happened oikawa?

 **trashykawa** well

 **trashykawa** we cant be friends anymore because

\--

a few hours earlier

Iwaizumi walked in silence on their way home, the image of Sugawara hugging Oikawa still fresh in his mind, Iwaizumi's blood had been _boiling_ when he saw Sugawara wearing Oikawa's shirt, he thought he was going to burst when Oikawa called Sugawara their best friend. These thoughts stayed in Iwaizumi's mind throughout his walk home with Oikawa.

They started nearing the house and Iwaizumi felt a sudden urge, to confess, right then and there, get it over with, he'd deal with the hurt that came with it. He could hear Oikawa shuffling their feet nervously beside him, they had said they wanted to talk to Iwaizumi about something, something important, _now what could that possibly be?_

They entered Oikawa's house, which was still quiet and empty. He then remembered this morning, how he found Oikawa, with their hands wrapped around someone else _someone that wasn't iwaizumi_ , he glanced up at the setter in front of him and felt his breath hitch as he caught Oikawa's gaze, brown eyes staring at him with the same intensity as Oikawa has when they serve, and then something in him snapped.

Iwaizumi surged forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa's and his mind blanked, all he could think of right then was kissing Oikawa Tooru, how soft their lips felt despite looking chapped, the pressure of Oikawa kissing back, how they fit together almost perfectly, their noses slightly bumped against each tother as they tried to get more comfortable, both of them chasing each others warmth. Iwaizumi's hands snaked around Oikawa's waist and pulled them impossibly closer, their body pressed flush against Iwaizumi's, as the brunette slide their hands up iwaizumi's sides and settled around his neck.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours, the lack of air causing them to pull apart. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa after having caught his breath, he saw Oikawa with a sheepish look in their eyes, their cheeks puffed and red, their kiss-swolen lips parted as they tried to regain their breath. They turned and gave Iwaizumi a blinding smile, not like the ones they show during school, but a real smile, one filled with love and affection and sincereity, and so Iwaizumi's mind blanked again and he surged forward once more.

Oikawa pulled back a little to stare into Iwaizumi's eyes, a playful smirk returning to their face as they heard the latter groan at the loss of Oikawa's lips against his, "You know we have to talk about this right?" Oikawa quipped, "ghghg i know but not now, later, i just want to be with you right now" Oikawa's heart skipped a beat and they slowly nodded before they were pulled back into the umpteenth kiss that afternoon.

This time it was Iwaizumi that pulled back, a smug glint in his eyes as he turned towards Oikawa to face them properly, "Bet mr. stupid silver hair cant do that huh?" He huffed out, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Oikawa let out a laugh, "Youre so easy to mess with _hajme_ " they said, pulling Iwaizumi to sit down with them on the sofa, "i dont like kou that way, we're just friends, we just wanted to see how far we could go before you snapped and made a move" Oikawa added on, quietly crawling into Iwaizumi's lap, "Never mind then, ignore what just happened, i hate you shittykawa" Iwaizumi groaned out, no real heat behind the words. They only laughed and hugged Iwaizumi before pulling him back into a kiss, this one was different than their previous ones, it was slow and calming, both of them melting in each others embrace.

_i love you_

Those words were left unsaid, but when had they ever needed words to say how much they cared?

\--

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:05pm \ Nov 26th 2012_

 **trashykawa** WE'RE BOYFRIENDS NOW

 **akaashi** ur days are numbered.

 **suga &spice** oikawa tooru you have 5 seconds before i kill you  
 **suga &spice** HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT

 **semisemi** OIKAWA WTFFFF

 **trashykawa** i was just messing with you guys kou-chan~

 **suga &spice** i hate you

 **trashykawa** sug u kno ur my boo thang

 **moniwa-senpai** omfg

 **yahaha** and here i was hoping the flirting would stop

 **toBIo** i was worried at first and then i realized it was just Oikawa-san being oikawa  
 **toBIo** if iwaizumi-san had actually rejected him, he would've been at suga-sans by now half drunk

 **trashykawa** excuse me?

 **toBIo** youre excused

 **suga &spice** i might choose to spare your life if you tell me what happened

 **trashykawa** well bb i'll have you know that your plan worked magnificently,, i asked iwa-chan to talk abt something after practice, so we got changed and starting walking home and it was pretty quiet we didnt say much

 **trashykawa** but as soon as we reached my house,,  
 **trashykawa** iwa-chan slammed me against the door and made out with me for a good 10 minutes and muttered smth abt 'stupid silver hair"

 **suga &spice** ahh i knew it would work  
 **suga &spice** nice 2 kno that iwaizumi is jealous of me tho

 **yahaha** i really didnt need that image in my head get it out

 **trashykawa** youre just jealous

 **yahaha** fuck you

 **trashykawa** no thats iwa-chans job now~

 **toBIo** my image of iwaizuimi-san? fucking ruined

 **kodzuken** o cool u finally got your shit together,, welcome to the club

 **semisemi** i cant believe oikawa was the first one out of you guys to get their shit together

 **kodzuken** same i honestly thought akaashi would've confessed by now

 **akaashi** bokuto-san can never know of my feelings fuck you  
 **akaashi** still can't believe suga's plan worked

 **toBIo** same

 **moniwa-senpai** tbh if i saw the person i liked being close to suga i would also probably get jealous and snap

 **suga &spice** wdym with suga?

 **trashykawa** well kou-chan if you haven't noticed youre fucking adorable

 **akaashi** ykw suga  
 **akaashi** can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a week??

 **suga &spice** i-

 **semisemi** ANYWAYS tooru how was it!!

 **trashykawa** huh?

 **semisemi** the kiss!!

 **trashykawa** heavenly

 **yahaha** oh god do i have to deal with you two being lovesick dolts in practice now??

 **trashykawa** well i mean idk i dont think our relationship is going to change much  
 **trashykawa** we'll be the same except now we can hold hands and kiss whenever we want

 **yahaha** if i see you guys kiss during practice i will puke

 **trashykawa** why are you so against it!

 **yahaha** ITS LIKE SEEING MY PARENTS KISS ITS WEIRD

 **toBIo** me but with daichi-san eye fucking suga-san every two seconds

 **trashykawa** you mean you accept your role as my son

 **yahaha** fuck you

 **kenjiboo** ayo oikawa finally got their shit together! surprising but! good for you

 **semisemi** so who's your next culprit?

 **suga &spice** i vote for kageyama

 **toBIo** absolutely not.

 **kenjiboo** what abt shigeru? lets get seijoh done with??

 **yahaha** i will strangle you.

 **kodzuken** oo i know  
 **kodzuken** lets make bokuaka canon 

**moniwa-senpai** what's that?

 **yahaha** its a ship name

 **trashykawa** im suprised you know what that is

 **yahaha** im not stupid you know

 **trashykawa** could've had me fooled

 **suga &spice** aka-sun were you serious about me being your boyfriend for a week?? im not opposed to it

 **akaashi** nah i was just joking, besides if there's some slim chance the bokuto-san likes me then getting a fake bf would only make him go into emo mode

 **semisemi** im sure he likes you just go for it!!

 **akaashi** idk

 **trashykawa** can we hurry this up?? i have things to do

 **kenjiboo** by things they mean iwaizumi.

 **trashykawa** i-

 **national bois** _ \- 10:37pm \ Dec 7th 2012 _

**fox** i have stolen tobio's phone

 **seagull** how are you still alive

 **crow** idk but get this!! HE HAS HIM AND SOME OTHER BOY AS HIS WALLPAPER I THINK HE HAS A BOYFRIEND - this is atsumu btw

 **motomotoya** holy shit i cant believe the first year is the only one with a stable love life

 **crow** omg hes in another group chat im gonna infiltrate it

 **sakusa** if he kills you, im gonna help him hide your body

 **crow** RUDE OMIIII

 **sakusa** dont call me that

 **motomotoya** keep calling them that

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:45pm \ Dec 7th 2012 _

**toBIo** ANYGAYS

 **yahaha** omg thats my new fav word

 **toBIo** so this is gc thats taken up all of tobio-kuns attention huh

 **suga &spice** whomst the fuck are you

 **kenjiboo** the hell

 **semisemi** why do i recognize that tone

 **toBIo** hey there demons (setters) its me ya boi (miya atsumu)

 **kenjiboo** oh its y o u

 **suga &spice** was that- was that a buzzed unsolved reference?

 **toBIo** ya know it babe~

 **trashykawa** i have a feeling we're gonna get along very well

 **yahaha** oh no its another oikawa

 **toBIo** hold up im gonna add myself, tobio-kun looks like he's about to strangle me

 **toBIo** added **Miya Atsumu** to **Pretty Setter Squad  
** **toBIo** changed **Miya Atsumu** 's name to **tsumu**

 **tsumu** heyyy 

**toBIo** atsumu-san.

 **tsumu** hey tobio-kun~ how are ya

 **toBIo** i hate you

 **trashykawa** WOAH WOAH WOAH  
 **trashykawa** WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL HIM TOBIO??? 

**tsumu** calm down -_-

 **semisemi** introduce urself and then we'll introduce ourselves

 **tsumu** miya atsumu, (pls call me atsumu, i have a twin so calling me miya is weird) he/him + bisexual, 2nd year setter @ inarizaki~~  
 **tsumu** oh hey keiji-kun is in this

 **akaashi** hello

 **kodzuken** kozume kenma 2nd year setter nekoma he/they/she + pan

 **tsumu** jeez u sure seem like a fun time

 **suga &spice** sugawara koushi, 3rd year at karasuno, setter and pinch server he/they + gAY

 **moniwa-senpai** moniwa kaname, 3rd year dateko he/him + pan

 **trashykawa** oikawa tooru, 3rd year setter seijoh at your service, they/them + BISEXUAL

 **yahaha** yahaba shigeru 2nd year @ seijoh he/him gay

 **semisemi** i think you already know the rest

 **tsumu** ofc!! tobio-kun, keiji-kun, eita-kun and kenjirou-kun ~~

 **kenjiboo** god youre even more annoying than last year

 **tsumu** and youre even more adorable than last year

 **semisemi** AND TAKEN, THEY ARE ALSO TAKEN

 **tsumu** aww dammit

 **semisemi** kags?

 **toBIo** yes semi-san?

 **semisemi** would you mind stabbing atsumu for me?

 **toBIo** id be honoured

 **tsumu** TOBIO-KUN!!  
 **tsumu** if you even try ill tell them abt your wallpaper

 **toBIo** fuck u

 **moniwa-senpai** language!!

 **suga &spice** what's wrong with his wallpaper

 **trashykawa** go on asshat what's up w/ his wallpaper

 **tsumu** _attachment.jpeg [ a photo of kageyamas phone unlocked with a selfie of kageyama and hinata on swings as the wallpaper]_

 **semisemi** how are you guys still not dating ffs

 **tsumu** i mean tobio-kun they looks cute as hell if you dont want them i will gladly take them on a date

 **toBIo** stop

 **trashykawa** its the abandonment issues and trust issues

 **suga &spice** oof didnt expect that

 **toBIo** no,, no,, just,, no  
 **toBIo** btw atsumu-san you cant fool me,, i know you won't ask him out

 **tsumu** and why's that

 **toBIo** because youre too busy thirsting after sakusa-san

 **tsumu** left **Pretty Setter Squad  
** **toBIo** added **tsumu** to **Pretty Setter Squad**

 **toBIo** just remember, one of us can always add you back~  
 **toBIo** so leaving is futile

 **suga &spice** tooru i think kags is spending too much time with you

 **trashykawa** atta boy tobio!!!

 **tsumu** no comment

 **yahaha** nothing to be embarrassed abt we all have crushes in here

 **moniwa-senpai** actually you know what, everyone list your crush or s/o for just refresh our memories

 **kenjiboo** w/ eita

 **semisemi** w/ kenji

 **yahaha** kyoutani

 **suga &spice** daichi

 **trashykawa** dating my iwa-chan~

 **kodzuken** dating kuro

 **akaashi** ..

 **tsumu** KEIJI-KUN DONT TELL ME YOU STILL HAVENT ASKED HIM OUT

 **trashykawa** see even the setter from hyogo knows about ur giant crush kaashi-kun

 **akaashi** i hate you all

 **suga &spice** kageyama~ your turn

 **toBIo** ¬_¬  
 **toBIo** i like hinata

 **semisemi** dont let him fool u theyre practically dating

 **toBIo** ARE NOT

 **yahaha** the 82192 photos i have of you two snuggling suggest otherwise

 **national bois** _\- 11:07pm_

 **fox** GUYS GET THIS  
 **fox** YOU REMEMBER THAT ORANGE HAIRED KID THAT WE SAW PLAY FOR KARASUNO

 **seagull** the really short guy

 **motomotoya** u have no room to call him short

 **fox** APPARENTLY HE'S DATING KAGEYAMA

 **crow** NO HE ISNT

 **motomotoya** but ?? you have them as your wallpaper ??

 **crow** THEYRE JUST MY BESTFRIEND

 **sakusa** uhh last time i checked you dont put your best friend as your wallpaper

 **crow** ghghghg

 **fox** pretty sure you dont cuddle with them either or share your hoodies with them

 **motomotoya** fucking _whipped_

 **Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 11:15pm \ Dec 7th 2012 _

**tsumu** oh ho ho  
 **tsumu** i must meet the person that has tobio-kun wrapped around their finger

 **suga &spice** u can meet him after we beat you at nationals~

 **tsumu** ≖_≖

 **semisemi** ne gays im tired im going to bed, kenji's already asleep next to me

 **yahaha** same we have practice early tmrw so gn

 **trashykawa** goodnight son~

 **toBIo** its almost curfew time here so goodnight

 **suga &spice** gn!! oh and atsumu-kun?

 **tsumu** yeah?

 **suga &spice** take care of kageyama for me will ya?

 **tsumu** you have my word sugar <3

 **akaashi** can u go 2 seconds without flirting with someone??

 **tsumu** can you go 2 seconds without staring at bok-kun

 **akaashi** touché

 **akaashi** goodnight

 **tsumu** night

 **moniwa-senpai** goodnight !

**[ Sugawara Koushi > Miya Atsumu ] private message** _\- 11:02pm \ Dec 7th 2012_

**Sugawara Koushi** im serious pls watch out for him

 **Miya Atsumu** i will

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 3:34am \ Dec 8th 2012_

**tsumu** [lookatmysakusa.jpeg](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/1/12/Kiyoomi.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20200203194734)

 **tsumu** GRR BARK BARK GRRR BARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **you can click 'lookatmysakusa.jpeg' to find the picture, its an actual link**
> 
> \+ sorry for leaving the last chapter like that, calls reactions were pretty funny  
> \+ i rushed through this chapter because i didnt want to leave you all hanging from the cliffhanger of the last chapter for a long time  
> \+ i dont really know how to write kissing scenes so i just kind of winged it i hope you like it!!
> 
> \+ LETS HAVE A WARM APPLAUSE FOR MY BEST BOI ATSUMU FINALLY IN THE STORY!!!!!
> 
> \+ as hinted in this chapter, the next ship will be bokuaka !! which means more appearances from nekoma and fukurodani players! (specifically kuroo and konoha aka the wingmen)  
> \+ i hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> leave a comment and kudos!! ( or subscribe/bookmark if you feel like it <3)


	9. star wars vs star trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trashykawa**   
>  so I'm sitting here watching star wars as one does and like ??? i missed them so much??
> 
> **tsumu**  
>  STAR WARS?? star trek reigns supreme 
> 
> **trashykawa**  
>  SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH MIYA STAR WARS FTW
> 
> **tsumu:** SHUT UP MONIWA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > tsumu [he/him]

_**Pretty Setter Squad** \- 3:34pm \ Dec 8th 2012 _

_**tsumu** [lookatmysakusa.jpeg](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/1/12/Kiyoomi.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20200203194734)   
_ _**tsumu** GRR BARK BARK GRRR BARK _

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 7:21am \ Dec 8th 2012_

**trashykawa** certainly didnt expect to wake up to see atsumu thirsting over one of japan's top 3 aces but here we are

 **suga &spice** hmm tooru you seem happier than normal 

**trashykawa** you would be too if you woke up in iwa-chans arms

 **toBIo** you are ruining my image of iwazumi-san stop

 **yahaba** same its gross

 **trashykawa** youre just jealous because youre painfully single

 **toBIo** tch

 **kodzuken** did you just 'tch' in a group chat ??

 **toBIo** yes what abt it

 **bestkouhai** good morning (>_<)

**national bois** _\- 7:25am \ Dec 8th 2012 _

**fox** tobio-kun where are you breakfast is starting

 **crow** sorry i was calling my sister

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 7:28am \ Dec 8th 2012 _

**semisemi** I HAVE A GAME WE CAN PLAY

 **kenjiboo** i have a horrible feeling about this

 **semisemi** let's see who's boyfriend/crush is the cutest

 **semisemi** i'll start!  
 **semisemi** _attachment.jpeg [ shirabu rubbing his eyes yawning while sitting on a bed with lots of pillows and blankets around him, wearing a semi's shirt which is slightly big for him]_

 **trashykawa** AKJSHFAK SHIRA-CHAN UR ADORABLE

 **kenjiboo** i will end u

 **kodzuken** im sorry but kuroo cant look cute,,, they're REAALLY freaking hot but cute? nah?

 **suga &spice** same with daichi  
 **suga &spice** its more of a 'sir please step on me" rather than 'i wanna hug you' 

**trashykawa** same thing with iwa-chan too, though he can be cute when he wants too i just dont have any evidence

 **akaashi** _attachment.jpeg [ bokuto smiling with food in his mouth and holding out a fork with food on it to akaashi's mouth]  
_ **akaashi** bokuto is very hot and very adorable at the same thing my gay heart cant take this

 **yahaba** pls uve gotta be joking,, kyotani kentarou can't be cute its like not allowed

 **tsumu** i dont have any cute pic's of sakusa (

 **toBio** thats because they always glare at you which you find hot

 **tsumu** smh

 **semisemi** so who won

 **suga &spice** are you really asking me to choose-

 **toBIo** btw i think i win  
 **toBIo** _attachment.jpeg [hinata wearing an oversized hoodie eating a meat bun while the sun sets with food all over his face]_

 **yahaba** ...

 **semisemi** o

 **kodzuken** so um anyways im going to be asking shouyou out now

 **kenjiboo** I've seen shou like this like 923742 times but i swear it takes my breath away eveytime  
 **kenjiboo** eita ily but like

 **semisemi** no no i gET it

 **tsumu** can someone tell me where i might find that angelic being (>‿◠)✌

 **toBIo** could you all stop falling in love with them ? IM RIGHT HERE

 **akaashi** sorry kageyama but everyone is at least a little in love with hinata, 

**moniwa-senpai** right sorry kageyama dont worry no ones stealing your boy toy from you

 **toBIo** HES NOT SHDJA

 **tsumu** they aren't dating ?

 **suga &spice** nope | they act like it but they arent

 **tsumu** that means he's fair game  
 **tsumu** buckle up bitches im going to miyagi

 **toBIo** you do that and ill tell sakusa-san that youre the one that left the letter in their dorm

 **tsumu** ...  
 **tsumu** unbuckle up bitches we're staying here

 **trashykawa** the way that atsumu shut up so fast

 **kenjiboo** atsumu likes sakusa ??

 **toBIo** likes is an understatement

 **toBIo** im pretty sure atsumu-san would bend backwards if sakusa-san asked

 **semisemi** didn't ushijima have that thing with sakusa though ?

 **tsumu** excuse me what-

 **kenjiboo** no no youre right that was definitely a thing

 **semisemi** i think they dated for a bit in our second year and then i think sakusa broke up w/ him

 **kenjiboo** eek

 **tsumu** that is. new. news  
 **tsumu** sakusa broke up with freaking ushijima wakatoshi how the hell am i supposed to have a chance

 **toBIo** you have better chance than you think you do

 **tsumu** wha-

 **toBIo** during practice when you serve sakusa-san stares at you

 **tsumu** do they not like my serves ??

 **toBIo** no its like

 **toBIo** they like it

 **tsumu** oH??

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:09pm \ Dec 8th 2012_

**trashykawa** so I'm sitting here watching star wars as one does and like ??? i missed them so much??

 **tsumu** STAR WARS?? star trek reigns supreme 

**trashykawa** SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH MIYA STAR WARS FTW

 **moniwa-senpai** is it- is it really that big of a deal? its basically the same thing

 **trashykawa** SHUT UP MONIWA

 **tsumu** SHUT UP MONIWA

 **kodzuken** i hate agreeing with the trash king but they're right star wars >>

 **akaashi** friendship with kenma ended, atsumu is my best friend now

 **tsumu** EXACTLY AKAASHI THANK YOU

 **semisemi** akaashi?? didnt peg you for one with bad taste-

 **yahaha** STAR TREK IS BETTER YOU UNCUKUTRED SWINES

 **trashykawa** BETRAYED BY MY OWN KOUHAI

 **suga &spice** the millennium falcon is much better than than uss enterprise tyvm

 **trashykawa** aww thanks sugar ik u always got me (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

 **suga &spice** anything for you <3

 **yahaha** stop with the flirting im beg

 **tsumu** but the question would be who's a better captain, and obviously, solo is nothing compared to picard

 **trashykawa** YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY BBY LOML SOLO 

**tsumu** solo is pure utter shit

 **trashykawa** HE IS NOT  
 **trashykawa** and star wars has anakin so they basically win

 **tsumu** anakin is everything but like star trek >>

 **trashykawa** YOURE SICK IN THE HEAD

 **tsumu** NO YOU ARE

 **bestkouhai** if its any help i think both of them are good in their own ways ??

 **toBIo** i haven't watched either but star wars

 **trashykawa** you're right but any specific reason as to why ?

 **toBIo** ...

 **suga &spice** i can feel the gay story coming

 **toBIo** hinata loves it

 **trashykawa** ayy my kouhai sure knows how to pick em

 **suga &spice** excusez-moi you mean my kouhai?? go back to yahabitch,, kageyama's MY kouhai

 **trashykawa** no that mf betrayed me by siding with star trek im stealing tobio-kun back

 **suga &spice** MF

 **kenjiboo** im gonna say star wars just to piss eita off but i havent seen either  
 **kenjiboo** actually ykw,,, @toBIo once ur back from camp u, me, shou and eita can have a star wars marathon

 **toBIo** sure ill ask

 **semisemi** is this ur attempt to convert me to star wars stannie

 **kenjiboo** absolutely

 **kodzuken** won't be hard to convert you star wars is really good

 **suga &spice:** besides if hinata likes it then so will you

 **semisemi** huh wdy,

 **kodzuken** its hard not to like something shouyou loves

 **semisemi** okay nnow im excited

 **suga &spice** anyways what's going on at the camp ??

 **tsumu** its fine,, there's this one annoying kid though

 **toBIo** im gonna assume you mean Hoshiumi-san?

 **tsumu** YES

 **toBIo** he annoys me too,, he thinks he's so cool and that he can jump high,,  
 **toBIo** like hinata can jump way higher and is faster even though hinata is younger and shorter like you aren't special seagull looking idiot

**national bois** _\- 12:21pm \ Dec 8th 2012_

**seagull** KAGEYAMA, MIYA ARE YOU GUYS INSULTING ME??????????????

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 12:22pm \ Dec 8th 2012 _

**tsumu** idek how he knows but  
 **tsumu**

> _** national bois ** \- 12:21pm \ Dec 8th 2012 _
> 
> _**> seagull **KAGEYAMA, MIYA ARE YOU GUYS INSULTING ME??????????????_

**toBIo** what the fuck

 **kodzuken** did hoshiumi insult shou or smth??

 **tsumu** we were watching the shiratrori-karsu match and hoshiumi made a joke abt the guy with orange hair, #10

 **suga &spice** ah makes sense, kageyama always gets pissy whenever someones jokes abt hinata

 **tsumu** even funnier was sakusa's face though  
 **tsumu** they were just staring in utter shock as your two first years blocked ushiwaka's spike

 **toBIo** i could've sworn i saw them smile when we got to the last point

 **tsumu** no way

 **trashykawa** ANY GAYS DO YALL WANT TO KNOW ABT SOMETHING I NOTICED TODAY

 **yahaha** why do i have a bad feeling abt this

 **trashykawa** cause its abt u

 **yahaha** mf

 **trashykawa** basically its the The Wall Thing™

 **kodzuken** the wall thing?

 **trashykawa** yes The Wall Thing™

 **akaashi** what's that

 **tsumu** akaashi's 'sigh' game is so strong i can hear it all the way here

 **akaashi** shut?? the?? fuck?? up??

 **trashykawa** basically idk if u saw or not but during the spring match against karasuno there was this part where we benched kyoutani cause he went crazy ??  
 **trashykawa** and like yahaba kinda blew up on him and then pinned him to the wall and yelled at him

 **suga &spice** ohh i remember that, i saw it n was like yes they're fucking

 **toBIo** youre way too invested in peoples loves lives suga-san

 **trashykawa** anyways that kind of became a thing?? like every practice yahaba and kyoutani start arguing and it ALWAYS ends with one of them pinned to the wall

 **semisemi** i don't even want to imagine the sexual tension in that gym

 **kenjiboo** who in their right mind would try to pin that crazy guy to the wall  
 **kenjiboo** oh wait nvm shigeru isn't in the right mind they have a crush on the mf

 **yahaha** that whole thing started because kyoutani pinned me to wall after that match finished

 **trashykawa** is that where you two went????

 **yahaha** ..yes

 **kenjiboo** oh my shiteru what were you doing

 **yahaha** fuck you mf you know what happened

 **semisemi** you have an excellent bad personality kenji

 **kenjiboo** THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE EITA

 **yahaha** ...

 **suga &spice** yahaba spill

 **kodzuken** now im curious what happened

 **akaashi** i really hate cliff hangers

 **yahaha** hghfh fine

 **trashykawa** yay

 **yahaha** we were walking and like he started yelling and all like "why'd u pin me to the wall" y'know the basic shit and then  
 **yahaha** he turns and pins me to the wall and im expecting probably be yelled at or something but he just goes 'how do you like it' and then he kiSSED ME  
 **yahaha** SEVERAL TIMES

 **trashykawa** WHY AM I ONLY FINDINF ABT THIS NOW,, THAT GAME WAS A MONTH AGO  
 **trashykawa** IS THAT WHY YOU WERE COVERING YOURE NECK WHEN WE LEFT

 **yahaha** .. yeah  
 **yahaha** the mf biT me

 **suga &spice** and you aren't dating ??

 **akaashi** oh god its another kageyama hinata situation

 **toBIo** what's that supposed to mean !

 **yahaha** i honestly dont know where we are cause like yughg  
 **yahaha** he's started walking me home?? even though my house is further ahead than his and like he grabbed my hand one time and held it and kissed me on the cheek??

 **kenjiboo** yahaba just grow a pair and ask him out

 **yahaha** but i dont know if he likes me or not

 **trashykawa** i-

 **suga &senpai** youre joking

 **semisemi** .... good god

 **toBIo** im 

**tsumu** YA ABSOLUTE TSUNDERE

 **akaashi** the amount of stupidness i swear

 **kodzuken** i can't believe-

 **yahaha** what-

**[ oikawa-san > the problem child ] private message** _\- 12:59pm \ Dec 8th 2012 _

**oikawa-san** yahaba. listen to me.

 **the problem child** okay?

 **oikawa-san** he made out with you after a game,, he left a freaking hickey on you. he walks you home even though he doesn't have to, he was holding your hand too AND he kissed you on the cheek,, what on earth makes you think that he doesn't like you

 **the problem child** i- well-

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 1:03pm \ Dec 8th 2012_

**akaashi** i think you should just go for it

 **kodzuken** i agree but also akaashi youre a real fucking hypocrite

 **yahaha** ill think about asking him tmrw

 **trashykawa** ayy that's my kouhai

 **suga &spice** didnt you disown him like 10 minutes ago for liking star trek

 **trashykawa** SHHHH

 **kenjiboo** fucking finally

 **kenjiboo** you have no idea how much yahaba pines for him my head hurts from it

 **yahaha** oh shush you

 **semisemi** oo we need a ship name for them

 **toBIo** a ship name?

 **suga &spice** basically its when the take two peoples names and mix them together to show that they think those two people should be together

 **suga &Spcie** for example you and hinata would be kagehina

 **toBIo** oh

 **tsumu** for someone so smart in volleyball youre strangely dumb tobio-kun

 **trashykawa** KYOUHABA 

**kodzuken** thats mouthfull

 **akaashi** hes right

 **yahaha** i like it though

 **yahaha** its nice

 **trashykawa** awh yay

 **akaashi** did u decide if youre gonna ask him out?

 **yahaha** i have a proposition for that

 **kodzuken** ?

 **toBIo** huh

 **yahaha** if i ask out kyoutani you have to ask out bokuto

 **akaashi** akhsfjb what nwjrjq now whbia

 **yahaha** please

 **akaashi** only if kyoutani accepts your confession

 **yahaha** okay great ^_^

 **moniwa-senpai** i think yahaba is spending too much time with oikawa

 **trashykawa** he's just following in my foot steps <3

 **yahaha** no i just dont want akaashi-san to be alone bc they seem like a nice guy

 **akaashi** thank you

 **kodzuken** i really dont want to be the victim of akaashi's 4am thirst tweets anymore so thank you yahaba

 **yahaha** dont thank me yet i still have to ask the tennis ball out

 **toBIo** i am confusiok

 **suga &spice** its okay kags dont worry about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ ahh sorry for the late update I've just been stuck with a writers block and i didnt know how to advance with the bokuaka arc so i decided to merge it with eh kyouhaba arc ??
> 
> \+ im gonna be introducing more characters into it next chapter to spice things up so be ready !!!  
> \+ drop your guesses on how you think yahaba will ask kyoutani out :))  
> \+ sorry for the rather short chapter ://  
> \+ i like star wars so i had include it in (you won't believe how much research i had to do to find the name of the star trek person)
> 
> \+ would you guys be more interested in shit like that mini star wars vs star trek debate ??
> 
> \+ please leave a kudos and comment !!  
> \- subscribe to be notified whenever i update !
> 
> [ it might be a while till the next update since i have a test soon ]


	10. chaos ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kodzuken:** how high was i last night ??
> 
>  **akaashi:** you forgot what a controller was and called it a people remote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > tsumu [he/him]

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 3:56am \ Dec 13th 2012_

**kenjiboo** hey guys i need help,,  
 **kenjiboo** eita is too tall for me to kiss what do i do

 **suga &spice** punch them in the stomach, and when they fall down in pain, kiss him

 **toBIo** tackle him

 **trashykawa** dump xem

 **akaashi** trip him over and kiss them

 **yahaha** kick them in the shin

 **semisemi** NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME LEAN DOWN.

 **kenjiboo** but making you fall down and suffer is also fun

 **semisemi** NO

 **yahaha** buzzkill -_-

 **kenjiboo** did you just insult my boyfriend you furry fucker

 **yahaha** and what if i did prison bangs

 **suga &Spice** ANYGAYS before this turns into a war,, how are you guys

 **semisemi** im cuddling with my small bf so im happy

 **kenjiboo** i will end you.

 **yahaha:** the 2nd years are going to the amusement park together

 **trashykawa** HEY why aren't the 3rd years invited

 **yahaha** because you're all crazy and would probably convince someone to jump off the roller coasters

 **trashykawa** ...

 **akaashi** i'm helping yukie design a new poster for the team

 **suga &spice** jeez kaash you're all work no play

 **akaashi** i can be fun if i want to,, i just dont like you guys

 **tsumu** KEIJI-KUNN WHY NOT

 **akaashi** well for starters you insulted bokuto-san

 **moniwa-senpaI** akaashi is a whole new level of loyal i-

 **kogane** hinata goshiki and i are going to watch a movie

 **semisemi** oo which one? 

**koganeee** the avengers !!!!

 **tsumu** the national bois are having a movie marathon

 **toBIo** i did not agree to this

 **tsumu** too late i already sent kourai to get you

 **toBIo** he cant find me  
 **toBIo** im hiding 

**suga &spice** how on earth did you get sakusa to agree with this??

 **tsumu** oh i didnt,, we're crashing their dorm

 **toBIo** this won't workfrmeowjkr

 **yahaha** kageyama?

 **tsumu** lmao kourai jumped him

 **akaashi** rip kageyama

 **kodzuken** im so tired i haven't slept in like two days

 **suga &spice** kozume !!! thats not good

 **kodzuken:** eh its normal

 **akaashi** she barely drinks water too  
 **akaashi** i swear if it weren't for kuroo-san he'd be dead

 **suga &spice** HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE

 **kodzuken** i'll die thanks

 **moniwa-senpai** huh-

 **akaashi** they're trying to yell health and well being into us

 **suga &spice** I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU

 **toBIo** even oika-san?

 **suga &spice** ..yes

 **trashykawa** le gasp its working

 **yahaha** i like all the you all too !!  
 **yahaha** suga-san, semi-san, oikawa-san, akaashi, kozume, kageyama, moniwa-san, kogane, atsumu ...  
 **yahaha** .. and *looks at smudged writing on hand* shrub 

**kenjiboo:** YOU WANNA GO YOU FUCKING CREAM PUFF

 **yahaha** please what are you gonna do?? kick my ankles??

 **tsumu** how tall is shirabu?

 **kenjiboo** height is a social construct

 **tsumu** so you're short

 **semisemi** why did kenji just run out of the dorms saying they were gonna kill a fox?

 **yahaha** ...

 **suga &spice** ...

 **tsumu** ....

 **semisemi** you three explain. now.

 **yahaha** it was atsumu

 **suga &spice** it was atsumu

 **tsumu** it was atsumu

 **semisemi** ...

 **tsumu** fuck

 **toBIo** id suggest not killing atsumu-san just yet, sakusa-san would probably thank you and then kill you

 **akaashi** what the-

 **toBIo** its complicated

 **moniwa-senpai** how's it going over at the nationals side?

 **toBIo** hoshiumi-san brought marshmallows to the movie marathon !!  
 **toBIo** do you guys think i could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

 **yahaha** you're a hazard to society

 **trashykawa** and a coward  
 **trashykawa** do 20

 **tsumu** YOURE ALL HORRIBLE INFLUENCES ON TOBIO-KUN  
 **tsumu** im not letting him come home  
 **tsumu** he's mine now

 **toBIo** do you have blueberry milk?

 **tsumu** ...yes??

 **toBIo** okay ill stay  
 **toBIo** sorry suga-san

 **suga &spice** simpleton i swear  
 **suga &spice** kageyama if you stay with atsumu you won't be able to toss to hinata anymore

 **tsumu** who cares whoever the fuck thAT is -_- he can toss to much better players with me :) at inarizaki :))

 **toBIo** excuse you.

 **kodzuken** what the fuck did you just say you self-centred fuckboy looking bitch

 **yahaha** ...

 **kenjiboo** you little.

 **trashykawa** oh shit

 **akaashi** uh oh

 **tsumu** huh what's wrong

 **suga &spice** atsumu?

 **tsumu** ..yeah

 **suga &spcie** HIDE.

 **toBIo** hinata is anything BUT irrelevant,, sleep with one eye open you mustard hair looking bitch

 **kodzuken** NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PISS HAIRED BITCH. SHOUYOU IS AN ANGEL. I WAS STRANGLE YOU

 **yahaha** shouyou is one of the most talented and passionate players i have ever met,, one more word against him and whatever you've gone through till now will pale in comparison to what i'll do to you.

 **kenjiboo** you keep talking shit about shouyou and i will strangle you, bury you alive, then dig you back out, skin you alive, burn you in a volcano and THEN i'll hand you off to kageyama )

 **semisemi** they're scary when it comes to hinata-  
 **semisemi** like they're nice and an amazing player but don't you think thats a bit extreme

 **akaashi** you haven't actually talked to hinata have you?

 **semisemi** only on the court during this training camp

 **kenjiboo** i invited shou over to play mario kart tomorrow, ill introduce you

 **tsumu** JEEZ IM SORRY I TAKE IT BACK I DONT KNOW THIS GUY

 **suga &spice** how do i explain who hinata is

 **toBIo** imagine hoshiumi-san but the cuter, more adorable, shorter, nicer, prettier version with orange hair

 **trashykawa** they're like if the sun was a human

 **kenjiboo** if that aint the fucking truth

 **yahaha** i swear he looks like the sun sometimes

 **kodzuken** my adorable best friend. keep your hands off him miya.

 **tsumu** that feels like a threat

 **kodzuken** it is.

 **trashykawa** do you think its possible for me to adopt hinata??

 **akaashi** well youre only 18 so probably not,, unless you married someone for financial support?

 **trashykawa** koushi

 **suga &spice** yeah?

 **trashykawa** you and i are married now

 **suga &spice** we are not married.

 **trashykawa** relax its just pretend so we can adopt the sun child

 **suga &spice** i dont want to pretend.

 **trashykawa** what? scared you'll like it?

 **suga &spice** you have a whole boyfriend tooru

 **trashykawa** its okay iwa-chan will understand

 **suga &spice** okay well if we're married then i want a divorce

 **akaashi** why are you two like this

 **trashykawa** wdym

 **suga &spice** because tooru is a whole bitch and a half

 **trsahykawa** EXCUSE YOU GRANDPA

 **moniwa-senpai** someone change the topic before this turns into an all out war

 **yahaha** kagyeama I've been meaning to ask

 **yahaha** how is it playing with atsumu?

 **toBIo** imagine working with an extremely skilled, considerate and respectful player

 **tsumu** awww tobio-kun!!

 **toBIo** now throw that out the window

 **tsumu** ...

 **trashykawa** AYY ATTA BOY TOBIO!!

 **akaashi** can we talk about how oikawa went from hating kageyama to loving him in like 3 weeks ??

 **moniwa-senpai** character development at its best

 **trashykawa** i!! am!! a !! real!! person !!

 **tsumu** we were watching a movie but komori tripped and spilled juice everywhere so now sakusa is throwing a fit.

 **toBIo** thats why im doing a crossward  
 **toBIo** could someone help me?

 **semisemi** sure!

 **toBIo** 6 letter word to describe someone dumb ?

 **semisemi** stupid

 **kenjiboo** atsumu.

 **tsumu** ...  
 **tsumu** HEY THATS NOT EVEN 6 LETTERS

 **kenjiboo** and?

 **moniwa-senpai** shirabu stop being salty

 **kenjiboo** I DO WHAT I WANT

 **yahaha** im calling semi-san

 **kenjiboo** wait no-

 **akaashi** whipped  
 **akaashi** why are all of you whipped

 **trashykawa** its not my fault iwa-chan is hot

 **semisemi** kenji is like the cutest thing like ever how can i not be whipped

 **suga &spice** have you SEEN daichi's thighs??

 **kodzuken** i dont have a reason why i love kuro,, i just do

 **akaashi** i question your taste

 **toBIo** its hinata,, i dont need another reason

 **akaashi** okay thats fair

 **tsumu** sakusa breaths me BARK BARK GRRR BARK BARK

 **toBIo** oh god he actually barked out loud,,   
**toBIo** sakusa-san looks mortified goodbye

 **tsumu** i can feel the looks sent my way i am scared

 **moniwa-senpai** ANYONE WOULD BE CONCERNED IF THEIR FRIEND STARTED BARKING OUT OF NO WHERE

 **toBIo** idk how but hoshiumi-san got a guitar from somewhere??? and now he's hitting miya-san on the head with it??

 **trashykawa** TOBIO PLEASE RECORD A VIDEO IM BEGGIN YOU

 **toBIo** then beg.

 **suga &spice** OHGUIAESJG

 **semisemi** koushi i swear stop making ugly key smashes or im going to shove my foot so far up your ass it will stick out your mouth.

 **suga &spice** WHAT THE FUCK

 **akaashi** what type of guitar is it kageyama?

 **toBIo** electric i think?   
**toBIo** i think its the new gibson one

 **akaashi** oh shit really?? he's risking that beautiful guitar to hit atsumu ??

 **yahaha** why do you two know so much about guitars

 **toBIo** i know how to play

 **akaashi** i was in band

 **trashykawa** woah,, what abt the rest of you guys? do you play any instruments?

 **kenjiboo** do instruments of torture count?

 **trashykawa** no, no they do not

 **semisemi** is a box an instrument?

 **trashykawa** eita what the actual fuck

 **suga &spice** ...

 **trashykawa** no koushi your mouth is not an instrument

 **suga &spice** -_-

 **yahaha** i was just sitting here vibing to taylor swift but i guess not

 **trashykawa** quick everyone,, fav taylor swift song

 **kenjiboo** invisible string

 **suga &spice** that- why?

 **kenjiboo** it reminds me of semi

 **semisemi** i- kasfkaj how

 **kenjiboo** makes me happy 

**akaashi** k y'all need to cut this cute shit out before i cry

 **semisemi** mine is sparks fly

 **kenjiboo** ...oh

 **trashykawa** I SENSE A STORY

 **semisemi** its the song we danced to on our first date

 **akaashi** *SCREAMS IN SINGLE*

 **trashykawa** mine is back to december  
 **trashykawa** it reminds me of when me and iwa-chan got into a fight i our first year and didnt talk for 4 months 

**suga &spice** wow youre really just angst in a bottle aren't you

 **suga &spice** mine is mirrorball

 **akaashi** mine is this is me trying

 **moniwa-senpai** why are all of yours so ghhg meaningful or leek sad   
**moniwa-senpai** my fav is literally shake it off because i like the beat ...

 **kodzuken** im gonna play a song for you all

 **yahaha** oh ?

 **kodzuken** its called 'my life so far'  
 **kodzuken** attached a voice memo. _[ a voice note of kenma screaming AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH]_

 **kogane** i,, dont get it??

 **akaashi** KENMA

 **trashykawa** holy shitksjd

 **suga &spice** BYEUKJSNK

 **kenjiboo** ive never related to a message more

 **kodzuken** dont' group yourself with me angled bangs

 **yahaha** why is kozume so pissy today

 **akaashi** kuroo-san went out for dinner with someone

 **suga &spice** KUROOS DOING WHAT

 **akaashi** its not a date, kenma's just dramatic

 **trashykawa** jeez pudding head ill return them to you tomorrow

 **kodzuken** -_-

 **semisemi** why are you with kuroo  
 **semisemi** i feel like two of together is a horrible idea 

**trashykawa** monthly captains retreat ^_^

 **suga &spice** SO THATS WHERE YOU DRAGGED OFF DAICHI

 **trashykawa** actually this trip was bokuto's idea

 **akaashi** oh ?

 **kodzuken** guys help

 **yahaha** what

 **kenjiboo** ?

 **kodzuken** i cant find the thingy

 **semisemi** what

 **moniwa-senpai** huh

 **kodzuken** THE THING

 **akaashi** kenma we cant understand if you dont at least describe it

 **kodzuken** YKNOW THE THINGY THAT YOU USE TO PLAY GAMES  
 **kodzuken** HTE PEOPLE REMOTE??

 **trashykawa** i quit this is too funny

 **tsumu** we were gone for like an hour kozume,, on a scale of 1-10 how high are you??

 **kodzuken** 15  
 **kodzuken** jkjk i just haven't slept in a while and had too much coffee  
 **kodzuken**... and i may or not be a little high

 **toBIo** i have a question .

 **semisemi** i have a horrible feeling

 **suga &spice** oh shush you let him ask his question.

 **toBIo** if i cut my leg off and swing it at you, am i hitting you or kicking you ???

 **suga &spice** I TAKE IT BACK YOU WERE RIGHT

 **yahaha** kicking

 **kenjiboo** hitting

 **tsumu** swinging

 **semisemi** why would you even ask that kageyama

 **toBIo** i want to inflict pain on someone but theyre sitting far away and i dont want to get up

 **trashykawa** youre like a monster on the court why are you so lazy off the court

 **toBIo** i dont put my effort into things that arent worth my time

 **moniwa-senpai** is that why you always look so bored when talking atsumu

 **tsumu** WTFFFF

 **suga &spice** youre all insane  
 **suga &spice** im the most responsible one in this group

 **trashykawa** you literally set my kitchen on fire when you visited me yesterday

 **suga &spice** yeah and i take full responsibility for that

 **akaashi** how the fuck do you light a kitchen on fire ???

 **kodzuken** its suga,, dont question it

 **toBIo** its like rule #1 in karasuno,, never question suga-san

 **suga &spice** -)

 **moniwa-senpai** you scare me sometimes

 **tsumu** uhh guys  
 **tsumu** what do you do if your hands start burning because you forgot to wear gloves while bleaching your hair

 **moniwa-senpai** i-

 **kenjiboo** why would you not wear gloves you idiot

 **yahaha** what the fuck ??

 **tsumu** THEY DONT HAVE GLOVES AT CAMP

 **kodzuken** go wash your hands with cold water for 10-15 mins  
 **kodzuken** and clean everything you touched, remove anything soaked in bleach dumbass

 **akaashi** kenma secret team mom headcanon 

**kodzuken** no,, i've bleached my hair without gloves before,, apparently using chemicals while having a mental break down is bad idea or whatever🙃

 **semisemi** every day i grow more and more concerned for kozume's health

 **suga &spice** kozume is as good at health as kageyama is at math

 **toBIo** HEY IM QUICK IN MATH

 **tsumu** okay what's 54 x 3

 **toBIo** 78

 **kenjiboo** thats not even close

 **toBIo** but it was quick

 **yahaha** every day i question shou's taste

 **toBIo** what

 **kodzuken** nothing ignore them.

 **suga &spice** i've been thinking

 **trashykawa** how rare

 **suga &spice** stfu  
 **suga &spice** how about we do like a training camp? all of our teams together

 **moniwa-senpai** that sounds like a good idea!! would anyone here be able to host one?

 **semisemi** i can check with washijo hold on  
 **semisemi** he said it should be fine, we have a few spare rooms that you can use for your teams  
 **semisemi** it'll be the week after this first years training camp is over

 **moniwa-senpai** okay ill let my coach know

 **suga &spice** k imma text takeda-san

 **kodzuken** ill tell kuroo to let nekomata know

 **akaashi** you text your coach??

 **suga &spice** you dont??

 **akaashi** no i just let him know what we're doing the week of

 **kenjiboo** how are you a powerhouse school

 **trashykawa** lmao we text coach all the time we dont have managers

 **semisemi** why is that??

 **moniwa-senpai** i figured with all the girls drooling over you, you'd have a manager

 **yahaha** we haven't had a manager since oikawa-sans ex broke up with them in my first year

 **suga &spice** tea ??

 **yahaha** let a bitch look through his tea folder,, bc first year was a FUCKING EXPERIENCE

 **trashykawa** STOP NO YAHABA DONT

 **yahaha** -_-

 **semisemi** no stop i wanna know

 **kenjiboo** me too

 **suga &spice** TELL US

 **toBIo** i need more embarrassing oikawa-san stories to add to my arsenal come on

 **trashykawa** kageyama has so much blackmail on me its scary

 **yahaha** anyone thats been on the same team as you has blackmail on you

 **moniwa-senpai** just tell us!!

 **kodzuken** i promise i won't tell kuro just tell us

 **akaashi** i have to admit im quite curious

 **yahaha** lets just say it ended with a little bit of nudity, the boys basketball, oikawa's ex in tears and iwaizumi-san covered in jam,,

 **trashykawa** STOP

 **suga &spice:** what the hweajn

 **semisemi** i am,, concerned ??  
 **semisemi** oikawa did you flash the boys basketball team ??

 **trashykawa** NO I DIDNT

 **toBIo** what do you mean by flash ?

 **tsumu** wow you really are an idiot

 **toBIo** actually youre the idiot if you didnt realize my text was sarcasm

 **suga &spice** holy shit

 **akaashi** did you just out atsumu atsumu ???

 **yahaha** that sentence doesn't make sense

 **semisemi** kageyama is that one kid in the family that everyone thinks is stupid and then he just knocks the socks of everyone by surprising them,  
 **semisemi** suga is that rich uncle you only see like on holidays because theyre always travelling and always has wine, oikawa used to date suga but they broke up and stayed friends so now oikawa is the honorary member of the family

 **trashykawa** you have no idea how accurate that is,,

 **semisemi** moniwa is the dad thats no even a question,, kozume is the only smart child in the house but everyone is constantly conerned about their health,, yahaba and kenji are the the salty twins,, and atsumu is the dickwad older brother,, kogane is the baby of the family

 **suga &spice** what does that make you?? the other dad??

 **semisemi** mm no cause if i was the dad i wouldn't be able to date kenji so ill be the in-law

 **toBIo** oika-san and suga-san used to date?? what??

 **suga &spice** it was just for a few weeks, in our first year of high school

 **yahaha** oh wha

 **yahaha** does iwaizumi san know??

 **trashykawa** he'll probably strangle kou so dont tell him

 **yahaha** you have to let me hug you if you want me to keep my mouth shut

 **kenjiboo** ???

 **yahaha** oikawa-san has the best hugs,, they have like dad-hugs

 **trashykawa** ..ill let you hug me for 4/5 or 6 seconds

 **yahaha** 456 seconds?? THANK YOUUU ))

 **trashykawa** i 

**kenjiboo** hmm idk i think eita has the best hugs

 **suga &spice** youre just saying that cause youre dating them  
 **suga &spice** personally i think hinata has the best hugs

 **toBIo:** hes so goddamn warm all the time his hugs are the best

 **kodzuken** agreed

 **akaashi** agreed

 **semisemi** what have you all done-

 **suga &spice** what??

 **kogane** shirabu-san just latched onto hinata like a koala and he won't let go

 **trashykawa** BYEWHJBDW

 **kogane** kunimi and kindaichi have also joined in  
 **kogane** they are crushing him this is so funny

 **yahaha** KUNIMI?? OUR KUNIMI?? WILLINGLY HUGGING SOMEONE ??

 **trashykawa** is the world ending ?

 **tsumu** tobio-kun?? are you okay? heard a scream from your room

 **suga &spice** KAGEYAMA R U OKAY??

 **toBIo** CREEPER ALERT CREEPER ALERT

 **kodzuken** oh shit kags run

 **tsumu** creeper? what's a creeper?

 **toBIo** CREEPER BLEW UP FUCK IM RUNNING

 **tsumu** blew up?? imc coming to your room

 **toBIo** no you dont understand  
 **toBIo** its minecraft

 **semisemi** oh for fucks sake i got a heart attack

 **trashykawa** no ones wondering how pudding chan knows what tobio was talking about

 **akaashi** kenma knows basically every game known to man-kind

 **kodzuken** -)

 **kodzuken** my biggest fantasy is that one day im gonna have my own character in a game

 **kenjiboo** wrong choice of word kozume

 **trashykawa** tell me all of you guys's wildest fantasy :))

 **suga &spice** im on the wheel of fortune and i spin it so hard it lights on fire

 **semisemi** BYEJKNSA

 **moniwa-senpai** oikawa *trying to make a seductive joke* suga *CHAOS.*

 **toBIo** if there's one word to describe suga-san, its chaos

 **suga &spice** chaos is my middle name :))

 **trashykawa** thats a lie  
 **trashykawa** your middle name is hot asfk

 **yahaha** ENOUGH WITH THE FLIRTING YOU BOTH DONT EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER

 **trashykawa** okay and?? kou is hot you cant blame me 

**moniwa-senpai** i would argue but suga is very attractive

 **akaashi** i wouldn't mind making out with suga tbh

 **suga &spice** wh a t

 **trashykawa** ur a hot piece of ass. accept it.  
 **trashykawa** if sawamura-san doesnt ask you out soon i will )

 **kodzuken** what about iwaizumi

 **trashykawa** he can deal with it

 **akaashi** i just had a thought.  
 **akaashi** suga and semi both have silver/gray hair right ??

 **semisemi** ye

 **akaashi** okay them but under the snow

 **kenjiboo** holy shit thats a pretty image

 **koganee** LETS ALL GO HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT TOGETHER WHEN IT STARTS SNOWING

 **toBIo** i've never been in a snowball fight before i dont know the rukes

 **tsumu** for fucks sake-

 **toBIo** is there like a point system or is to the death

 **kodzuken** why is everything to the death with you

 **yahaha** i can answer that

 **suga &spice** wha

 **yahaha** its because in junior high oika-san used to tell him that he has to do everything to the limit or he'll never succeed :)) which is why kageyama would start prating late into the night and deprive himself of basic things like food and sleep

 **trashykawa** TOBIO-KUN WHAT THE FUCK I MEANT LIMIT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **toBIo** which fucker snitched on me

 **yahaha** kunimi,, he told me to ask shouyou to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't do that again  
 **yahaha** but shou is just as bad as you.

 **toBIo** kunimi,, kunimi said that ??

 **trashykawa** kunimi actually likes you surprisingly,, it was only kindaichi that was being a bitch

 **yahaha** i remember the week that oika-san found out about what happened junior high,, they made kindaichi run extra laps

 **yahaha** oikawa-san can be so scary when they want to be

 **toBIo** o h ᵗ ʰ ᵃ ⁿ ᵏ ʸ ᵒ ᵘ

 **trashykawa** you may be an annoying rival but youre also my kouhai,,

 **suga &spice** CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.

 **kenjiboo** i feel like ole  
 **kenjiboo** do you think if i cuffed myself to eita he wouldn't be able to leave me

 **yahaha** what's wrong with ken

 **semisemi** they can't handle alcohol well  
 **semisemi** the idiot really thinks im going to let him go

 **kenjiboo** im gonna steal the declaration of independence

 **moniwa-senpai** WE'RE UNDERAGE ??  
 **moniwa-senpai** AND JAPANESE ??

 **suga &spice** moniwa dont be a buzzkill

 **moniwa-senpai** IM SORRY IF IM C ON C ER N ED

 **trashykawa** i have a question  
 **trashykawa** is shirabu a cuddler ??

 **kenjiboo** I AM A MACHINE OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION

 **semisemi** yes hes a cuddler

 **kenjiboo** MY REPUTATION BABE WHAT THE FUCK

 **yahaha** ken we literally have a cuddle pile during movie night every week,,

 **kenjiboo** im not gonna stand here and watch you accuse me of things i clearly did

 **suga &spice** im bored i want an angsty book to read

 **semisemi** ao3

 **suga &spice** nah tried that  
 **suga &spice** rec me a book that made you cry

 **yahaha** general mathematics 11th edition

 **kenjiboo** youre so stupid math is easy

 **toBIo** the only easy subject is physics everything else is confusing

 **tsumu** you understand physics but not math ?? what ??

 **toBIo** physics is easy plus it helps with volleyball

 **trashykawa** im officially crowning tobio the resident volleyball idiot

 **suga &spice** i thought that was decided when he joined this gc

 **moniwa-senpai** alrght all of you we have school tomrowwo so off to bed

 **suga &spice** ugh fine goodnight

 **trashykawa** SLEEP TIGHT MY BABYS

 **yahaha** gn

 **semisemi** kenji's already asleep in my lap <3 good night singles

 **akaashi** fuc you  
 **akaashi** goodnight

 **tsumu** nighty night

 **toBIo** gn

 **kodzuken** im tired might sleep gn

**Pretty Setter Squad** _\- 10:37am \ Dec 13th 2012 _

**kodzuken** how high was i last night ??

 **akaashi** you forgot what a controller was and called it a people remote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE MONTH TO THIS FIC !! I HONESTLY CANT BELIEVE IVE ACTUALLY COMMITED TO THIS FIC !!
> 
> I KNOW SOME OF THE TAYLOR SIWFT SONGS WEREN'T RELEASED IN 2012 WHEN THIS TAKES PLACE BUT BARE WITH ME.
> 
> \+ holy fuck this is a really long chapter but i figure since its the 10th chapter it had to be special  
> \+ this is mostly a chaos based bonding chapter i haven't done much plot wise ://  
> \+ if you can recognize some of the references i made in this chapter comment them below !!  
> \+ did you like this chapter? do you want more of these or do you prefer plot based chapters?  
> \+ is this too long or do you guys like it?  
> \+ leave requests for the one month special imma post tmrw <3
> 
> \+ LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT BELOWW
> 
> \- i dont care if you think those characters would like a diff taylor swift song this is what i say.
> 
> \+ IMPT: hey old readers!! please go an re-read chapter 6 ive made some changes !!
> 
> here's a [tsukihina fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145912) i wrote :) please read it !!
> 
> this is the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347606) to a jackals based fic that im working on and an updated should be out tmrw night :)) 


	11. death by glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **semisemi** idk im not drunk enough for this
> 
> **trashykawa** SO RUDE
> 
> **trashykawa** IM NEVER SHARING MY EXTRA SALTY CRISPY SOFT YUMMY FRENCHY FRIES WITH YOU AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > tsumu [he/him]

**pretty setter squad** _\- 5:48pm \ Dec 13th 2012 _

**suga &spice** what the ever-loving fuck were we on yesterday

 **moniwa-senpai** ONE DAY WITHOUT CUSSING THATS ALL I ASK FOR  
 **moniwa-senpai** ONE DAY.

 **akaashi** moniwa,, you and i both know that's never gonna happen,, maybe its time to stop trying

 **trashykawa** IM BOOORED

 **tsumu** IM WATCHING A MOVIE

 **moniwa-senpai** oo which one

 **tsumu** _star trek_

 **trashykawa** BOOO IM MORE IMPORTANT

 **tsumu** YA REALLY ARENT

 **yahaha** you really arent oika-san

 **trashykawa** UMM SO OFFENDED RN 

**tsumu** OKAY GOOD 

**suga &spice** what the fuck is going on

 **semisemi** idk im not drunk enough for this

 **trashykawa** SO RUDE

 **trashykawa** IM NEVER SHARING MY EXTRA SALTY CRISPY SOFT YUMMY FRENCHY FRIES WITH YOU AGAIN

 **kodzuken** i heard french fries

 **tsumu** BITCH GO AWAYYYY

 **trashykawa** RUDE YOU LOVE ME

 **tsumu** HOE ILL TAKE THE FRIES ANYWAYS I DONT NEED YOUR PERMISSION

 **akaashi** some times i question the fact that me and atsumu really are the same age .

 **trashykawa** >"{>#"$((#&

 **tsumu** BITCH DONT TEST ME ILL DO IT

 **trashykawa** THATS A CRIME

 **tsumu** NO IT AINT

 **suga &spice** its not

 **semisemi** it isnt

 **trashykawa** I THOUGH OF PEOPLE YOU WOULD ATLEAST BACK ME UP KOU-CHAN IM OFFENDED

 **toBIo** steeling food should be illegal idc idc 

**trashykawa** THANK YOU TOBIOCHAN

 **tsumu** DONT PRETEND AS IF YA HAVENT DONE THAT BEFORE  
 **tsumu** YA WANNA KNOW WHAT A REAL CRIME IS ??

 **kenjiboo** someone stop them im begin you i have a math final tomorrow and i want to scream

 **kodzuken** dont you just hate it when you wake up and you have to go to school and there are _people_ there

 **trashykawa** wha,, what else would you expect to be there

 **kodzuken** no one

 **toBIo** no offence but i think people are supposed to be there kozume-san

 **kodzuken** can yall just call me kenma ?? no one calls me kozume its weird

 **tsumu** okay ken-chan~

 **kodzuken** I TAKE IT BACK

 **kenjiboo** i dont know if im getting more tired of people or if they're getting more annoying

 **yahaha** mood

 **akaashi** same

 **kodzuken** that ^^

 **semisemi** y r all the second years depressed

 **yahaha** because life sucks  
 **yahaha** i am *stressed*

 **moniwa-senpai** why?? what's wrong? are you okay?

 **semisemi** moniwa's parental instincts kick in even when its not his kid

 **trashykawa** YAHABA'S MINE BACK OFF BITCH

 **yahaha** i am not your child.

 **suga &spice** ignore those clowns  
 **suga &spice** what's up?

 **kenjiboo** this is why suga-san's the only normal senpai here  
 **kenjiboo** kags you are so lucky

 **toBIo** i know

 **yahaha** im confessing to kyoutani today .

 **trashykawa** OH

 **akaashi** oh no

 **kodzuken** fucking finally

 **kenjiboo** ayy no more pining for me to hear

 **yahaha** kenjirou,, do you wANT me to tell semi-san abt your ridiculous pining ?

 **kenjiboo** DONT YOU DARE SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

 **semisemi** (tell me pls, i promise you immunity from buns wrath)

 **yahaha** (maybe)  
 **yahaha** ALSO AKAASHI WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'oh no' BITCH

 **akaashi** if u confess i have to confess and i am not looking forward to that

 **toBIo** im kind of lost? who's kyoutani?

 **suga &spice** hes on seijoh kags

 **trashykawa** you played a whole match against him ?? you faced off on court ? how do you not know who ??

 **toBIo** bold of you to assume i pay attention to other people

 **suga &spice** bold of you to assume he notices anyone other than hinata on the court

 **kenjiboo** PFTTTT

 **yahaha** you have no room to talk kenjirou

 **semisemi** oh ? 

**kodzuken** is that why you guys suck so bad? bc kageyama cant take his eyes off hinata

 **toBIo** WE DONT SUCK  
 **toBIo** AND I DOTN STARE AT HINATA

 **akaashi** the 50+ practice games you've lost against us say otherwise

 **suga &spice** YOU FUCKERS JUST YOU WATCH WE'LL CRUSH YOU AT NATIONALS

 **tsumu** hey you have to beat us first

 **trashykawa** holy shit how good are you guys

 **akaashi** bokuto-san is one of the top 5 ace's in the country ? 

**tsumu** bokkun is crazy good but not as good as my sakusa

 **akaashi** dont call him that

 **kodzuken** oo possessive

 **kenjiboo** well ushijima-san is top 3 and he still lost to karasuno

 **toBIo** hm if we look at it statistically, bokuto-san is technically better than ushijima-san, bokuto-san has better technique and form while ushijima-san relies on pure force and strength to combat blocks,, the only weakness bokuto-san has so to say is their 'emo mode' which stunts their technique and talent sometimes  
 **toBIo** its just that Shiratorizawa is better knit team than fukurodani,, if they faced off like one on one im almost positive bokuto-san would win

 **tsumu** ushiwaka pisses me off

 **moniwa-senpai** why ??

 **trashykawa** its cause they used to date atsumu's crush

 **tsumu** freakign asshole,,

 **semisemi** i know i should be defending my captain and all but kageyama is right,, wakatoshi-kun has technique but its not nearly as good as bokuto's,, its most because of the rest of the team that he manages to score so much

 **kenjiboo** i- uh sifjnnw

 **yahaha** lmaos kags you broke them

 **toBIo** im sorry?? i was just stating the facts 

**suga &spice** what about in setter's? what's the ranking?

 **toBIo;** i think its atsumu-san then oikawa-san and someone called lizuna tsukasa

 **semisemi** wait fr?? oiks what??

 **trashykawa** oh yeah i completely forgot about that

 **yahaha** OIKAWA-SAN WHAT?? HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT YOURE ONE OF THE TOP 3 SETTERS IN THE COUNTRY

 **tsumu** hello?? #1 setter here?

 **kenjiboo** fuck off mustard head we dont care

 **moniwa-senpai** when will atsumu realize we prefer everyone else to him

 **tsumu** UMM RUDE

 **toBIo** its okay atsumu-san i still think you're cool

 **suga &spice** holy fuck kag's youre so precious

 **semisemi** never change

 **toBIo** okay ??

 **trashykawa** i dont really pay attention to rankings ?? im not going to let some dumb poll decided how well of a player i am ?

 **moniwa-senpai** poll?

 **trashykawa** you know those arent based on skill right? theyre based on how well-liked the player is,, it has nothing to do with their skill

 **semisemi** oh wh a t

 **tsumu** so y'mean in terms of skill ya could be higher than me ?!?!?!

 **trashykawa** could? i already aM higher than you

 **suga &spice** okay boys lets not fight youre both pretty

 **tsumu** TOBIO-KUN I TRUST YER JUDGEMENT WHO'S THE BETTER SETTER??

 **trashykawa** COME ON TOBIO-CHAN DONT DISSAPOINT ME

 **toBIo** well you both excel in different ways, oika-san adjusts their tosses to their spikers need and makes them easy to hit and manipulate,,, atsumu-san forces the spikers to adjust to his tosses without realizing it and they seem easy to hit even though they arent and are normally placed in open spots away from a blockers reach,,  
 **toBIo** so overall i'd say its oika-san since they're more experienced and has a better control, they're also more well-rounded but thats also cause they're 3rd year and has played a lot longer than you have

 **tsumu** how tf do ya notice all that tobio-kun?? im not even mad that you said trashykawa is better im just so shocked that ye noticed that??

 **trashykawa** AWW TOBIO-CHAN

 **suga &spice** freaking volleyball idiots i swear

 **semisemi** speaking of volleyball,, oikawa, suga and moniwa? what are you guys planning for after high school

 **suga &spice** im going to university to do my basics first and then im going to teachers college

 **yahaha** you being a teacher makes so much sense

 **moniwa-senpai** im not exactly sure yet? i might take a year off before university and maybe help out coach,, we'll see

 **trashykawa** oh well uhh i haven't exactly told anyone yet but  
 **trashykawa** i'm going to argentina to play for a team there

 **semisemi** HOLY FUCK OIKAWA WHAT

 **suga &spice** HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME?? OMG THATS GREAT

 **moniwa-senpai** woah

 **trashykawa** im going to do a few months of training under jose blanco and then join a team there,,

 **tsumu** ayy oikawa thats great

 **akaashi** oh wow thats amazing 

**kenjiboo** oh?? when do you leave

 **trashykawa** right after graduation

 **yahaha** omg oika-san what?? does anyone else know

 **trashykawa** just Iwa-chan and my parents

 **suga &spice** kageyama? you've been quiet for a while now what's wrong

 **toBIo** its just,, oikawa-san is leaving too

 **trashykawa** what do you mean too ?

 **toBIo** the reason i haven't confessed to hinata yet is because he's going to brazil after high school,,   
**toBIo** they're not joining any team but he's going to be training there in beach volleyball for two years

 **suga &spice** WHAT

 **kodzuken** WHAT

 **yahaha** i figured thats why you hadn't said anything yet

 **kenjiboo** when'd they tell you?

 **toBIo** a few weeks ago

 **trashykawa** oh? maybe ill run into shrimpy when im there,,

 **semisemi** thats huge?? hes still a first year and they already have this idea

 **toBIo** thats the thing its not an idea,, its all planned, he already has the 2 years booked with a coach in brazil 

**suga &spice** who put this idea in their head i just want to talk to them

 **kenjiboo** he decided this after they saw a game of beach volleyball

 **kodzuken** im going to call him wtf wtf

 **toBIo** pls dont,, im not even sure if i was supposed to tell you guys or not

 **suga &spice** o-okay topic change,, semi! what're you doing after high school

 **semisemi** idk yet,, i know im going to college and i want to continue with my band but nothing else yet,,

 **tsumu** YOURE IN A BAND??

 **semisemi** yes

 **yahaha** IM OMW TO CONFESS WISH ME LUCK

 **trashykawa** HOLY SHIT

* * *

The air was colder than usual on their walk home, a slight breeze ruffling through the trees, colourful leaves falling from the branches to litter the walk way.

A chill passed through Yahaba as he and Kyoutani stopped outside his front door. He bit his lip nervously and started to fidget with his fingers, he saw Kyoutani frown at his fingers, "Don't pick your nails like that dumbass, you'll get hurt" Kyoutani breathed out, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf. The spiker reached out to grab Yahaba's hand in his.

"Could you come inside?” He blurted out, _no turning back now._ “No one's home and I really need to talk to you.” 

Kyoutani let out an audible gasp at the question, widening his eyes as he nodded. "Uh yeah sure"

Yahaba smiled softly at the spiker and then slowly openined the gate. He gestured to Kyoutani to follow him inside. He swung open the door, walking inside and dropping his bag to the floor, he turned and noticed Kyoutani still standing there, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyoutani to pull him inside.

"What d'you want for dinner?" Yahaba said as he pulled open the fridge and looked through its contents,

"Is Katsudon okay? or I could make a curry for you?" Kyoutani widened his eyes at the thought of Yahaba making him food, "Katsudon is good."

Yahaba nodded and got back to pulling things out of the fridge and grabbing bowls for the both of them. They ate dinner in silence, the only sound in the house being the noise emitting from the volleyball match that played on the tv in front of them.

After they finished their food, Yahaba got up and gathered their plates before moving to the kitchen to wash them. He started rinsing the dishes when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waists. He gasped at the sudden contact and stiffened momentarily before relaxing into Kyoutani's hold. They stayed like while Yahaba finished with the dishes, slowly swaying back and forth to the soft music playing throughout the house. 

Yahaba sighed as he put the sponge back into the sink and turned slightly to face Kyoutani "You know we have to talk about this right?" Kyoutani shot him a confused look, "You keep doing these things and its driving me crazy because i dont know what they mean" He clarified further, his frustration growing as the dumbfounded look did not leave Kyoutani's face. 

He pulled out of Kyoutani's grip to face the spiker fully, "Look just, I like you, okay?" Yahaba looked down his feet not daring to meet the others eyes, "You need to tell me if you like me or not, you can't keep doing cute shit like this too me without saying anything" He heard something similar to choked breath from Kyoutani.

Suddenly a pair of hands entered his view and cupped around Yahaba's face, pulling it up to face a very-red Kyoutani. The spiker took a deep breath and stepped closer into Yahaba's space, gently knocking their foreheads together. 

"Okay don't get mad but.." Kyoutani started, trying to ignore the curious look that had taken over Yahaba's face, "I kind-of thought we were already dating?" He finished, looking everywhere but Yahaba's eyes. 

His mouth dropped open and eyes widened in disbelief, he pushed closer to Kyoutani to the point where they were almost pressed against each other, "You mean to tell me, you thought we were dating.. AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING?" He whisper-yelled into the blonde's face, the giddiness of the situation making it almost unbearable to stray away from the spikers warmth.

"I DONT KNOW! I've never actually liked or dated anyone before, it's only ever been you, I didn't know what to do" Yahaba tore his eyes away from Kyoutani's slightly remorseful gaze, a mock-pained look taking over his features, "Why are you so sappy Kyoutani, its unfair, the things you're doing to my poor heart"

Kyoutani laughed, wrapping his arms again around Yahaba as the latter hooked his own around Kyoutani's neck. "Poor you" Yahaba scowled jokingly, the act dimmed by the blush on his face and the look of pure adoration in his eyes, "You still haven't told me how you feel about me." Kyoutani rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Yahaba, "I thought the 2 months of basically _courting_ you was an answer, no?" 

Yahaba's gaze turned sharper and he moved his face closer to Kyoutani's, lips barely brushing, "Just tell me you big doof _"_ And then their lips came crashing, it was messy at first, neither knowing very well how it was supposed to work, both in slight discomfort as Kyoutani had to push his head up to meet Yahaba's properly. 

But funnily enough, neither of them seemed to care, they both would endure a lifetime of discomfort if it meant they only had this one kiss.

_I like you Yahaba Shigeru_

* * *

**pretty setter squad** _ \- 6:32pm \ Dec 13th 2012 _

**yahaha** THIS MOTHER FUCKER

 **trashykawa** ayy he's back

 **suga &spice **HOW'D IT GO !!

 **kenjiboo** pls tell me it went well

 **yahaha** THIS MOTHERUCKING SPIKER.  
 **yahaha** THOUGHT THAT  
 **yahaha** WERE ALREADY DATING

 **akaashi** ohmygod that hilarious

 **tsumu** LMAO BYE FR ???

 **trashykawa** so like y'all official yet or not? i want my prize money

 **kodzuken** HOW DO YOU JUST THINK THAT UR DATING SOMEONE WHAT

 **moniwa-senpai** congrats yahaba !

 **kogane** thats so great yahaba-san

 **toBIo** AHH SO HAPPY 4 U

 **yahaha** yeah we're official

 **suga &spice **AKAASHI

 **kodzuken** AKAASHI

 **trashykawa** AKAASHI.

 **yahaha** AKAASHI

 **kenjiboo** AKAASSHIII

 **toBIo** AKAAASHI-SAN !

 **akaashi** NO FUCK YOU GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for dying for a month just been busy with school and shit but im back !!
> 
> HAPPY 2 MONTHS TO THIS FIC HOLY SHIT !


	12. what kind of fuckery is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this after staying up for 3 days straight bc of finals so i'm s o r r y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a reminder of the nicknames if you dont remember !!
> 
> Sugawara Koushi > suga&spice [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semisemi [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > trashykawa [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moniwa-senpai [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > toBIo [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > kenjiboo [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yahaha [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kodzuken [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > akaashi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > tsumu [he/him]

**pretty setter squad** _\- 12:07am \ Dec 22nd 2012_

**suga &spice **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGS!

 **semisemi** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON

 **kodzuken** happy birthday kageyama

 **tsumu** HAPPS TOBIO-KUN!

 **trashykawa** ..

 **suga &spice **oikawa.

 **trashykawa** happy birthday tobio-kun :/

 **koganeee** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGEYAMA

 **moniwa-senpai** happy birthday!

 **akaashi** happy birthday kageyama!

 **yahaha** happy milk overlord

 **kenjiboo** happs blueberry

 **toBIo** ty!   
**toBIo** milk overlord? srsly?

**pretty setter squad** _\- 7:08pm \ Dec 22nd 2012_

**trashykawa** AKA-CHAN COME ON

 **akaashi** i will stab you ALL until you have more holes in than fucking SPONGEBOB

 **semisemi** i am... concerned for my personal safety?

 **kodzuken** dw akaashi's all bark no bite

 **akaashi** oh really now?

 **suga &spice **ominous-

 **yahaha** come one 'kaashi! you promised  
 **yahaha** look how well mine worked out!

 **moniwa-senpai** to be fair, yours was like _painfully_ obvious

 **kenjiboo** id like to think my confession turned out well

 **semisemi** liar. i was the one that confessed

 **kenjiboo** but i kissed you first so i win

 **tsumu** well the guy i like threatened to gut me and then burn me alive so there's that

 **suga &spice** oh yikes I'm sorry-

 **toBIo** there's no need to be sorry, first of all, that's just sakusa-sans way of flirting  
 **toBIo** and second of all, you're INTO that,, stop lying 

**tsumu** sometimes i regret meeting tobio-kun

 **trashykawa** sometimes?

 **semisemi** *stares* _what did you say_

 **suga &spice ** _excuse me the fuck_

 **kenjiboo** i honestly think if eita and suga teamed up they could take over the world

 **tsumu** i mean probably they're both really hot 

**yahaha** what does that have anything to do with taking over the world

 **tsumu** idk about you but if someone as hot as suga or semi glared at me or like asked me to do _anything_ i would _gladly_ do it without question

 **trashykawa** fair same

 **suga &spice ***&^%^@

 **semisemi** @#$%^&*

 **kenjiboo** i mean he's not wrong exactly

 **moniwa-senpai** am i the only concerned that neither akaashi or kozume have responded in like a while

 **akaashi** the problem has been taken care of :)

 **moniwa-senpai** s c a r e d

 **tsumu** @ _kodzuken_ kozume- buddy- you alive

 **akaashi** kenma won't be answering for a while now :)

 **trashykawa** WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM

 **suga &spice **akaashi if you killed kozume then hinata's gonna be sad and I'm sure you don't want that

 **akaashi** FUCK YOU THIS IS MANIPULATION  
 **akaashi** ghhhhd  
 **akaashi** fine

 **kodzuken** oh thank kami

 **semisemi** what did- what did they do to you

 **kodzuken** THIS MF BITCH B R O K E INTO MY H O U S E AND LOCKED ME IN THE A T T I C

 **akaashi** :)

 **suga &spice **hm  
 **suga &spice **@ _trashykawa_ do you have an attic

 **trashykawa** uh yeah why-  
 **trashykawa** wAIT NO-

 **suga &spice **cool be there in a bit

 **toBIo** *shudders in my senpai's are crazy*

 **yahaha** @ _kenjiboo_ do you have an attic

 **kenjiboo** nice try shiteru

 **semisemi** we have dorms so no attics  
 **semisemi** we do have this janitors closet that locks from the outside

 **yahaha** BET

 **trashykawa** YAHABA. YOU CAN'T GO ONTO SHIRATORIZAWA PROPERTY NO

 **yahaha** YOU CANT STOP ME YOU'RE NOT MY MUM

 **trashykawa** i'll stick kyoutani on you

 **yahaha** NO STOP 'M SORRY

 **toBIo** lol imagine being scared of your own boyfriend

 **akaashi** you hit hinata every chance you get im pretty sure they're terrified of you

 **toBIo** n o t m y b o y f r i e n d

 **akaashi** that's b u l l s h i t

 **yahaha** im not scared of kentarou fuck you guys

 **trashykawa** sure jan

 **kodzuken** oikawa using memes just rubs me the wrong way

 **trashykawa** you rub me the wrong way  
 **trashykawa** wait no ew ignore htat

 **suga &spice **oikawa tooru: a perv? confirmed.

 **trashykawa** STOP I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **semisemi** sure jan

 **trashykawa** I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH

 **toBIo** just so you know atsumu-san screams like a girl

 **suga &spice **what

 **toBIo** i said atsumu-san screams like a girl

 **semisemi** context?

 **toBIo** no

 **kenjiboo** whAT D'YOU MEAN NO

 **toBIo** no, i choose life ty

 **tsumu** ;)

 **yahaha** honestly not surprised atsumu sounds like one of those posh spoilt brats

 **trashykawa** yahaba. need i remind you that you ARE one of those posh spoilt brats

 **kodzuken** atsumu sounds like he would sell toe pics

 **tsumu** KFBHDS wWHAT

 **akaashi** all of you are so glad you've never met atsumu in person god is he annoying

 **semisemi** p l e a s e the two weeks at nationals with him were horrible

 **tsumu** WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS NO

 **toBIo** you all just played matches against him. imagine having to l i v e with him for a whole w e e k

 **akaashi** my apologies kageyama that must be horrible

 **suga &spice **speaking of, kags you come back in 2 days right?

 **toBIo** yeah why?

 **suga &Spice **no reason

 **yahaha** akaashi you know you still have to ask out bokuto right

 **akaashi** so god help me i will murder you

 **trashykawa** why dont you want to confess to him? 

**akaashi** fear of rejection, abandonment issues, shitty parents, him leaving this year, I've got a full list

 **semisemi** me and kenji were also worried about me leaving this year but, im not going very far and we decided that we would make it work, that's a conversation you need to have with him

 **trashykawa** god me and iwa-chan will be in separate continents,, im going to be in argentina while iwa-chan is going to be in america, long-distance is basically all we can do

 **akaashi** its not just that hh, its like  
 **akaashi** he's leaving school soon right? and i know he plans to go straight into the v-league  
 **akaashi** i don't want to hold him back from his full potential, i feel like if i get into a relationship with them rn ill be holding them back from doing what they really want and i dont wanna do that

 **suga &Spice **i get that you feel that way, and trust me your feelings are 100% valid. but this? this is something you need to talk to bokuto about  
 **suga &spice **no one else can help you understand this dilemma

 **kodzuken** you're really stupid if you think bokuto would choose volleyball over you

 **akaashi** but thats the thing. i dont want to put him in a position where he has to choose volleyball over me

 **toBIo** im a little confused though  
 **toBIo** why does it have to be either or situation?  
 **toBIo** he can just choose both, you and volleyball.  
 **toBIo** if he really loved you, they would make it work

 **trashykawa** its frankly embarrassing that the best love advice in this gc comes from a first year thats been hopelessly pining for no reason

 **kodzuken** you didn't confess until like. a month ago. semi and shirabu were drunk when they got together, yahaba got dared into it and suga and atsumu are hopelessly fay and horny.. literally none of you have any place to give love advice

 **suga &spice **hey @toBIo 

**toBIo** yes

 **suga &Spice **follow your own advice

 **toBIo** n o

 **yahaha** w h y n o t

 **toBIo** i dont think i could do long distance, im pretty sure i would die

 **trashykawa** and they call me dramatic 

**toBIo** fuck you 

**semisemi** i bet like a month at most until kageyama cracks and kisses hinata

 **suga &Spice **hmm would bet like maybe 3 months?? around gradutations

 **trashykawa** nah tobio-chans stubborn probably not until their 3rd year

 **kodzuken** i say like. 2nd year. interhighs

 **akaashi** after gradutaion

 **yahaha** once hinata comes back

 **kenjiboo** watch them be dramatic and get together like, on the day hinata leaves for brazil

 **toBIo** STOP BETTING ON MY LOVVE LIFE

 **tsumu** imagine they're already dating and tobio-chans just fucking with us

 **trashykawa** if he's lying to us then i will personally bury him alive

 **suga &Spice **pretty sure if kags was dating hinata he wouldn't shut up about it

 **toBIo** WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS END UP ABOUT ME??  
 **toBIo** LETS TALK ABOUT SUGA-SAN FOR A CHANGE YOU ALL NEVER MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR THIRSTING OVER DAI-SAN

 **semisemi** thats because koushi's shamelessly in love with sawamura, thy dont even hide it

 **suga &Spice **his thighs are to die for and i live by that

 **yahaha** sometimes i find it hard to believe that you all are older than us

 **kenjiboo** mentally suga-san and oika-san are 3 years old

 **trashykawa** okay kou-chan's i get but why me

 **yahaha** i saw you cry over chicken nuggets that fell on the floor yesterday, dont even oikawa tooru

 **pretty setter squad** _ \- 3:41am \ Dec 23rd 2012 _

**tsumu** OSAMU YOU CRUSTY SLUT  
 **tsumu** I FUCKING HATE YOU

 **suga &spice **h u h

 **tsumu** FUCK WRONG CHAT

 **semisemi** no no pls continue im curious

 **kodzuken** whomst the fuck is osamu

 **tsumu** my twin brother

 **akaashi** osamu is hotter twin

 **kenjiboo** what did osamu do

 **tsumu** THIS MF. DIDNT TELL ME. THAT THEY STARTED DATING SUNARIN

 **trashykawa** why is that a big deal

 **tsumu** THEY'RE MY TWIN  
 **tsumu** we're supposed to share everything but lately it feels like im a secondary thought to them

 **trashykawa** what d'you mean?

 **tsumu** they never tell me shit anymore, never come to practice with me  
 **tsumu** they even moved out of out shared room into the spare room

 **semisemi** maybe, maybe they just need space

 **suga &spice **i think they just want change, i've your games atsumu and you definitely seem to outshine him in everything, wether thats intentional or not. both of you may be known as 'the twins' but you've made a name for yourself outside of your brother  
 **suga &spice **i think osamu just wants that to, i think they just want to be recognized for their own skill instead of being paired with you

 **tsumu** but- i-   
**tsumu** theyre my twin, i just  
 **tsumu** i thought we'd be together forever y'know?

 **semisemi** you can't hold them back like that atsumu, you found your passion and your love in volleyball  
 **semisemi** osamu may love the sport too but you need to let them learn what they want and not what's been forced on them

 **tsumu** i guess you're right but just hhh

 **trashykawa** talk to them about it? they deserve to know how this is affecting you and you deserve to understand why they're doing this

 **tsumu** okay ill talk to them tmrw thanks oikawa semi suga

 **suga &spice **of course atsumu

 **semisemi** anytime tsumu

 **trashykawa** 'course kiddo

 **suga &spice **OIKAWA JUST USED KIDDO  
 **suga &spice** OIKAWA TOORU IS A D A D CONFIRMED

 **trashykawa** IHBQRRGUHOJNEWKRGDJ FUCK YOU GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters really short sorry :// it was meant to be longer but i wanted to get a chapter out soon so yeah


	13. happy crimus....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2k words of setters being gay.
> 
> that's literally all this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi > suga [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semicircle [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > oiks [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moni [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > shira [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yaba [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kenma [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > aGHAAAShi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > atsu [he/him]

**pretty setter squad** _\- 3:56pm \ Dec 24th 2012_

**trashykawa** i think its time for a nickname update because fuCK its gotten boring

 **toBIo** hmm hold on

 **toBIo** changed **suga &spice**'s nickname to **sugar  
toBIo** changed **semisemi** 's nickname to **semicircle**  
 **toBIo** changed **trashykawa** 's nickname to **oinks**  
 **toBIo** changed **moniwa-senpai** 's nickname to **money**  
 **toBIo** changed **kogane** 's nickname to **giant**  
 **toBIo** changed **akaashi** 's nickname to **owl**

 **oinks** why.

 **money** i don't even understand mine

 **owl** boo basic

 **semicircle** really?

 **oinks** y o u k n o w w h a t

**oinks** reseted all nicknames

**yahaba** now this is just basic

 **sugawara** all of our names are literally way too long

 **oinks** THERES JUST NO WINNING WITH YOU PEOPLE I GIVE UP

 **miya** hhh let me try

 **miya** changed **sugawara** 's nickname to **suga**  
 **miya** changed **oikawa** 's nickname to **oiks**  
 **miya** changed their nickname to **atsu**  
 **atsu** changed **moniwa** 's nickname to **moni**  
 **atsu** changed **yahaba** 's nickname to **yaba**  
 **atsu** changed **shirabu** 's nickname to **shira**  
 **atsu** changed **koganewa** 's nickname to **kogane**  
 **atsu** changed **kozume** 's nickname to **kenma**  
 **atsu** changed **akaashi** 's nickname to **aGHAAAShi**  
 **atsu** changed **kageyama** 's nickname to **yama**

 **aGHAAAShi** WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT ME GET A NORMAL NAME???

 **kenma** bc why not

 **atsu** exactly kenma, why not

**action prevented:** nickname change by **aGHAAAShi** _[command: KNOW YOUR PLACE BITCH!]_

**aGHAAAShi** what the fuck

 **oiks** ^_^

 **yama** changed their nickname to **kags**

 **kags** better :)

 **aGHAAAShi** THEY GET TO CHANGE THEIR NAME BUT I DONT??? THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

 **suga** we're all gay we can't BE homophobic

 **semi** u're really doubting oikawas ability to hate themself

 **oiks** im-

 **moni** ahh oikawa slander i knew we were missing something

 **kenma** lets be srs for a sec,, akaashi do u really want a nickname change?

 **aGHAAAShi** YES

 **kenma** then ask bokuto out

 **aGHAAAShi** FUCK YOU NO

 **yaba** suffer then

 **semi** can i just ask why i didn't get a nickname

 **atsu** i literally have no clue what to shorten your name to

 **shira**...

 **semi** KENJI DONT U DARE

 **shira** changed **semi** 's nickname to **semicircle**

 **semicircle** i'm breaking up w/ u

 **shira** oh nooo im shaking in your clothes

 **sesemicirclemen**...

 **suga** semishira making us feel disgustingly single since day 1

 **kags** you could always a s k d a i c h i o n a d a t e

 **suga** y o u f i r s t 

**kags** why would i ask out dai-san

 **suga** I MEAN ASK OUT HINATA

 **kags** I JUST EXPLAINED LIKE 2 DAYS AGO WHY I COULDNT

 **semicircle** h o l d u p  
 **semicircle** do y'all not know abt the whorez gc

 **oiks** m sorry the what

 **kenma** you mean the gc kuroo won't shut up abt?

 **semicircle** its a gc with all of ur love interests >_<

 **yaba** oh yeah ken showed me that

 **suga** who exactly is in this gc.

 **semicircle** uh lets see  
 **semicircle** hinata for kags, kuroo for kenma, bokuto for akaashi, iwaizumi for oikawa, sawamura for suga, sakusa for atsumu, kyoutani for yahaba and me obvi for kenji  
 **semicircle** and then we also have tsukishima, yamaguchi and ennoshita for fun

 **kags** w h a t

 **atsu** EXCUSE ME WHAT. EXPLAKGJRIEQNKRD WHATIHKSBDNZE AWHSGU

 **semicircle** :)

 **aGHAAAShi** IM GOING TO KILL KUROO-SAN

 **semicircle** dw they dont u all like them,, kuroo just proposed it as a 'best friends of setters gc'

 **atsu** AND OMI-KUN STAYED??

 **semicircle** yeah i was surprised too

 **shira** how are you in it and i'm not?

 **semicircle** idk smth abt you being a whiney bitch

 **aGHAAAShi** why are tsukishima, yamaguchi and ennoshita there

 **semicircle** uh well kuroo said we need salt shakers like the setter gc, so yams and tsukishima and then i think yams was trying to kill hinata and so hinata hid but enno took their phone and snitched them out and then enno never left so yeah

 **kags** oh is that why hinata was climbing ennoshita-san like a tree yesterday

 **suga** he was w h a t

 **semicircle** hinata and tsukishima were also _more_ than happy to provide me with stories about kenji and yahaba

 **yaba** NO THOSE FUCKERS

 **shira** THEY DID WHAT

 **oiks** oh do tell please

 **semicircle** iwaizumi told me shit abt u two :p

 **suga** semi being in that gc is arguably the worst thing kuroo has done

 **kenma** actually i could name abt 15 more things that were a lot worse than this

 **aGHAAAShi** you mean to tell me that. semi has embarrassing stories on ALL of us?

 **semicircle** yes :)  
 **semicircle** well except for moniwa and kogane bc nobody knows their best friends or wtv

 **suga** WHAT DO YOU HAVE ON ME?

 **atsu** AND ME??

 **semicircle** sakusa told us plenty of shit on you dw ^_^

 **kags** what about me?

 **semicircle** i mean honestly,, compared to the rest of the krsn first years youre like,, rEALLY normal and calm so not much on you

 **suga** wdym

 **semicircle** hold on i'll show  
 **semicircle**[thewhorez1.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/19/ed/7c/19ed7c8f5dc96d78efab5092ae124759.jpg) [thewhorez2.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/67/93/49/6793499c06adc95ec168bfc51f202c1a.jpg)

 **kags** they're always like that i dont know why you're suprsied

 **suga** NO THEYRE NOT KAGEYAMA WHAT

 **kags** what?? im telling the truth??

 **oiks** krsn freshman scare me  
 **oiks** especially the blonde one

 **shira** kei isnt THAT scary

 **kags** he is

 **semicircle** he is

 **suga** he is

 **moni** he is

 **kenma** he is

 **aGHAAAShi** he is

 **atsu** i mean i've never met him but he sounds scary

 **kags** he's fine after u get to know him but he has so many mood swings you never know what he's feeling

 **shira** PLS HE HAS MORE MOOD SWINGS THAN A PREGNANT WOMAN

 **yaba** le gasp the character development

 **shira**??

 **oiks** i think yahaba means how u used to hate kags 

**suga** bun used to WHAT

 **semicircle** i'm with suga on this one, kenjirou. explain

 **atsu** shirabu's in the dog house, DESERVED

 **shira** at least i hAVE a boyfriend miya

 **atsu** liSTEN its not mY fault that i'm attracted to unattainable people

 **shira** aND i only didnt like kags when we lost to krsn for that setter dump but it went away after like 2 days

 **semicircle** thats 2 days too many

 **aGHAAAShi** i want verse karasuno in an official game but nOo we aren't even in the same circuit for nationals

 **yaba** who does karasuno play against?

 **suga** um first we play against tsubakihara academy from kangawa i think?  
 **suga** then if we win we go against atsumu's school inarizaki  
 **suga** and if we win that we go against either nekoma or sarukaawa tech

 **atsu** we are going to crush you crows ^_^

 **kags** i mean u can try

 **kenma** we go against kiyokawa high first and if we win we go against sarukawa  
 **kenma** then either karasuno or inarizaki

 **aGHAAAShi** SEE WHAT I MEAN WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME CIRCUIT.

 **suga** just gonna throw this out there,, when we're playing matches dw about cheering for someone specifically i dont really care

 **kenma** yeah same

 **aGHAAAShi** yeah me too it doesn't matter

 **kags** i'm fine as long as you don't cheer for atsumu-san

 **atsu** TOBIO

 **yaba** i am living today, thank you god for blessing me with atsumu slander

 **semicircle** no offence but like miyagi ftw ty for coming to my ted talk

 **shira** HOW MUCH D'YALL WANN BET THAT OIKAWA PRETENDS HE DOESNT CARE BUT WATCHES THE KARASUNO MATCHES ANYWAYS

 **oiks** just because of that i'm not going to watch it

 **moni** my cousin plays for sarukawa i think

 **kenma** well rip them i guess

 **suga** i think kenma deserves a pettiest bitch of the year award

 **aGHAAAShi** BYE. THIS. THISSS

 **oiks** HOLY SHIT I HAD AN IDEA

 **yaba** your ideas are horrible

**oiks** changed the chat name to **pretty (** **petty) setters**

**atsu** mad respect to yahaba for openly insulting his captain even though they have so much power over them  
 **atsu** i could nevER

 **yaba** oikawa-san doesnt scare me

 **oiks** i coULD be cruel to him but im an amazing senpai so i refrain from doing so

 **suga**...

 **semicircle**...

 **shira**...

 **kags** you literally almost slapped me once but go off i guess

 **oiks** i WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK EXCUSE YOU  
 **oiks** and i apologized

 **kags**.. fair

 **oiks** i dont punish yahaba bc then im gonna have to deal with his whining and honestly nothing is worse than a whining yahaba, it's like my biggest fear

 **suga** heterosexuals

 **oiks** correction: it is my 2nd biggest fear

**pretty (petty) setters** _\- 7:32pm \ Dec 24th 2012_

**aGHAAAShi** HELP

 **atsu** what's this? akaashi keiji? asking for help?

 **aGHAAAShi** stfu u crusty ass hoe i was talking to suga and semi

 **suga** what's up ?

 **aGHAAAShi** ITS CHRISTMAS TMRW AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO GET BOKUTO SAN

 **kenma** literally just wrap yourself in a pretty ribbon and he'll be happy

 **semicircle** take him to an owl sanctuary

 **suga** fuck him

 **aGHAAAShi** and this is why semi is the only bitch i respect in this house

 **kags**...

 **aGHAAAShi** and kageyama too

 **shira** what all did u get for your friends for christmas

 **yaba** i'm not telling yall what i got for you! that ruins the suprise

 **aGHAAAShi** just tell what things u got for ppl outside of this gc

 **suga** uh well i got daichi this sweater he's been wanting, and then a beanie for asahi  
 **suga** earrings for tanaka and noya, a t-shirt for yamaguchi and tsukishima  
 **suga** and vb team posters for hinata and kags

 **kenma** i just got keychains for the whole team and a black and orange bandana for shouyou and then some gifts for kuroo plus a frame with a photo of us cause they're sappy like that

 **semicircle** shiratorizawa has a strict no getting team gifts rule after first year so i only have gifts for satori, wakatoshi, reon and kenji

 **shira** same i only have shit for taichi, semi and goshiki  
 **shira** i got shouyou an orange hoodie that says 'im baby' and then a dinosaur nightlight for kei  
 **shira** and maybe tendou-san but i might just not give it to them depends how annoying they are tmrw

 **oiks** OKAY SO!  
 **oiks** I GOT MAKKI AND MATTSUN MATCHING SHIRTS WHICH HAVE THAT ONE SPIDERMAN MEME ON THEM  
 **oiks** some hair products yaba likes and a star wars shit for kyoutani  
 **oiks** i honestly have no clue what kunimi and kindaichi like so i just got them some athletic gear and shit  
 **oiks** headphones for watari and then godzilla posters and shit for iwa-chan plus a large poster print picture collage of us

 **moni** aww thats sweet

 **atsu** i got a phone case for sunarin and then a book on farming for kita-san  
 **atsu** bunch of different coloured hoodies for everyone and  
 **atsu** and then 'samu's favourite cookbooks and a chef hat  
 **atsu** i got a custom made mask for sakusa but i dont know if i have the courage to give it to them or not  
 **atsu** and then a stuffed pelican for kourai

 **semicircle** TRSUT ME THEY WILL LOVE THAT

 **kags** i just got keychains and beanies for the whole team and then   
**kags** a signed volleyball for hinata and poster by a v-league player  
 **kags** matching shirts for tsukishima and yamaguchi

 **aGHAAAShi** HOW DID U GET A V-LEAGUE PLAYER TO SIGN IT??

 **kags** they're a retired player but they now work with my mother so yeah

 **yaba** i got the entire team those hot pink glitter sunglasses and then a waffle maker for watari  
 **yaba** earings for shouyou and socks for kei

 **suga** A FUCKING WAFFLE MAKER?? WHAT THE FUCK

 **kenma** what abt your boyfriend

 **yaba** thats a surprise.

 **oiks**...

 **semicircle**...

 **aGHAAAShi** srsly

 **yaba** i got together with him like a WEEK AGO SORRY IF IM NOT PREPARED

 **aGHAAAShi** so you don't have a gift?

 **yaba** no i have one it just hasn't arrived yet

 **kags** can we backtrack to where you said _earrings_ for _hinata_

 **yaba** no

 **atsu** understandable have a nice day

 **suga** NO NOT UNDERSTANDABLE  
 **suga** HINATA HAS PIERCINGS??

 **kenma** w h a t

 **semicircle** WHJEKFKDN WHAT

 **oiks** holy shit

 **kags**...  
 **kags** where-

 **yaba** thats for him to tell

 **shira** or for you to find out

 **kags** ,,,  
 **kags**...  
 **kags .** okdjfne

 **moni** is he okay?

 **oiks** i think kageyama just went into a gay panic

 **kenma** HERE ME OUT. HINATA BUT WITH TATTOOS AND AN UNDERCUT

 **kags** kageyama.exe has stopped working

**pretty (petty) setters** _\- 12:34pm \ Dec 25th 2012_

**atsu** happy crimus

 **oiks** its crismun

 **akaashi**.. merry crisis

 **suga** MERRY CHRYSLER

 **semicircle** what the fuck is wrong with you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE GC GETS IT NAME!
> 
> hope y'all like this!! sorry if its not vv interesting but the next chapter is going to be written format about each of their christmas's!
> 
> i kNOW y'all were hoping for bokuaka to happen but u need to wait a littleee bit more, its gonna happen really soon 
> 
> happy new year!! (im working on a new year party chapter too, it might be a separate oneshot with everyone in it from like the whorez gc and the captains gc so watch out for that)
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT
> 
> check out my other works ty <3  
> for my bnha stans i posted a fic?? [wings of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651056/chapters/70232226) by [tobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology)


	14. a merry setter christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad abt not posting for a full month (if u checked my profile u'd see i was busy working on a lot of other fics) so i went ahead and finally made bokuaka happen!! people have been yelling abt them since like chapter 3 so i thought it was about time that i made them happen !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi > suga [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semicircle [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > oiks [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moni [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > shira [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yaba [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kenma [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > aGHAAAShi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > atsu [he/him]

**pretty (petty) setters** _\- 1:27am \ Dec 25th 2012_

**suga** SO HOW WAS YALLS CHRISTMAS

 **oiks** _so good_

 **suga** what'd u do

 **oiks** OKAY SO IWA CHAN SHOWED UP TO MY HOUSE EARLY IN THE MORNING AND WE GOT READ AND STUFF AND WE WENT NEAR LIKE A LAKE SORT OF??? AND THERE WAS THIS CUTE LITTLE BOAT THERE AND WE TOOK IT ACROSS THE LAKE IT WAS SO CUTE AND THEN WE BOTH WENT AND GOT ICE CREAM  
 **oiks** i am so in love with this man you have no idea

 **kenma** we made pie together and then just stayed in and watched movies then at night we went out for a dinner it was rlly nice

 **yaba** we went dancing !! and karaoke !!! i saw kyoutani kentarou sing call me maybe in front of people !!

 **oiks** holy shit

 **shira** it was nice  
 **shira** like. _really nice_

 **suga** oh ho ho ho what did our dearest semi do for shirabu

 **semicircle** well .  
 **semicircle** i kicked tendou out of our dorm then i set up blankets and stuff and put on kenji's fav movie and set up gifts under the tree  
 **semicircle** i got kenji these shoes he's been wanting for a long time and uh he got me uh a guitar strap with our names on it

 **suga** THAT SOUNDS SO CUTE FUCK U BOTH

 **shira** thats not the best part

 **oiks** _oh?_

 **shira** we watched movies right so we finished the last movie pretty late and it was dark outside and then eita took me up to the roof and there was a full fucking _picnic_ set up there with blankets and cake and a telescope

 **aGHAAAShi** STARGAZING??

 **atsu** hi yes i want that

 **suga** _so jealous_

 **shira** NOT THE BEST PART YET

 **oiks** le gasp there's more

 **semicircle** kenji youre really overhyping it

 **shira** no the fuck im not _that_ was like ahgfdd  
 **shira** i'll just show u all

 **shira** _[attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b5/3d/29/b53d2995f1b989d6c6d8e3591887bcb4.jpg) _ _[AN: you can click this link!]_

 **suga** HOLY FUCK

 **kags** ARE THOSE RINGS

 **kenma** OH MY GOD

 **oiks** WHAT THE FUCK  
 **oiks** _@semicircle_ HOW DARE YOU OUTDO ME FOR BOYFRIEND OF THE YEAR

 **semicircle** to be fair i've been planning this since november so-

 **moni** aren't u two a little young to get married though

 **shira** oh god no, its a promise ring

 **kags** those are really pretty, congratulations semi-san! shirabu-san!

 **semicircle** THANK YOU MY SON

 **shira** thanks kags

 **yaba** i have a boyfriend but i swear the level of domesticity that these two have

 **suga** I WANT THAT

 **aGHAAAShi** IM SO JEALOUS

 **atsu** crying in the club dhmu

 **shira** maybe u should _confess_

 **aGHAAAShi** u see.. about that

 **oiks** OHMYSHKEWIENAJ 

**yaba** DID YOU DO IT

 **suga** HOLY SHIT

 **kenma** PLZ TELL ME U DID IT

 **atsu** 'KAASHI?? OMG??

 **aGHAAAShi** i'll have you know that _i_ didn't confess

 **oiks** BOO

 **atsu** HYPING US UP LIKE FOR NOTHING??

 **shira** weak

 **yaba** BOO U WHORE

 **suga** knew it was too good to be true

 **kenma** y do i feel like there's more

 **aGHAAAShi** but that doesnt mean bokuto-san didn't confess

 **oiks** omg  
 **oiks** ohmygod  
 **oiks** OH MY GOD

 **aGHAAAShi** YOU KNEW THEY WERE GONNA CONFESS SHUT UP

 **oiks** heh

 **semicircle** i knew too btw

 **shira** AND U DIDNT TELL ME?

 **semicircle** you would've told akaashi

 **kenma** NO MORE TEXTS ABOUT HOW GORGEOUS BOKUTO IS THANK LORD

 **aGHAAAShi** shush you

 **suga** DETAILS NOW  
 **suga** I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING

 **aGHAAAShi** ghh well

* * *

Keiji groaned himself awake, slapping around at their side table to turn off their alarm. They groggily sat up in their bed and rubbed their face, glancing through their sunlit room with bleary eyes. 

They got up and stretched their arms and legs, while looking through the window. It had just begin to snow, soft white coating over the streets and houses, Keiji had to fight back a frown. It was _christmas_ and all they were doing was watching movies.

They thought of all their friends that were in relationships, enjoying the holiday with their significant others. They know that Semi and Shirabu had something planned, Kuroo and Kenma were probably snuggling up together at one of their houses. Even Washio and Konoha had bragged about their romantic plans for the holiday to the whole team.

They walked with heavy feet into the bathroom, freezing when they saw their reflection in the mirror. Red poofy eyes staring right back at them and wet stains decorating their cheek. They didn't even realize they'd been crying.

After washing up, they made their way downstairs, greeting their parents as they left the house to celebrate Christmas together. Keiji frowned lightly as they weaved around the kitchen preparing their breakfast, ignoring the pings going off on their phone.

They had a plan for Christmas; Stay home and watch dumb romcoms. It was a tradition Keiji had followed for 3 years now, since the 2nd year of Junior high when their parents left them home for the first time and went out to celebrate.

Keiji noticed a speaker left out on the table and decided to connect to it. They scrolled through their phone for a while, trying to pick out a song until they finally settled on one and began to play it.

_I don't wanna die or fade away, I just wanna be someone, I just wanna be someone_

Keiji continued to move around the kitchen, grabbing a plate and cutlery while humming along to the tune of the song.

_Dive and disappear without a trace, I just wanna be someone_

That's all they'd ever wanted wasn't it? To mean something to someone else.

_Well, doesn't everyone?  
_ _And if you feel the great dividing, I wanna be the one you're guiding, 'Cause I believe that you could lead the way.._

The words reflected Keiji's feelings towards Bokuto a little too well, Bokuto had always been the one to take the lead and guide Keiji, wether it was while they were out or if it was giving tips to someone in volleyball. Keiji thrived in Bokuto's lead.

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh, I wanna be somebody to someone,  
oh, I never had nobody and no road home, _ _I wanna be somebody to someone_

Keiji never had many close friends, it was hard for them let people in. They built their walls high and impossible to get over, but Bokuto had taken one look at that bulldozed his way through Keiji's walls, denying anything and everything that stopped him becoming someone Keiji could trust. 

Keiji thinks that's the first time they realized they were in love.

_And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold, Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall, I really need somebody to call my own._

The door bell rang, pulling Keiji out of their stupor, they set down their spoons and bowl and walked over to the door, still humming to the song.

_I wanna be somebody to someo-_

"..Someone to you" 

Keiji froze. Coming face-to-face with Bokuto, a very red Bokuto who was currently holding a bouquet of flowers and a basket of sorts.

"Bokuto-san?" Keiji asked hesitantly, praying that Bokuto hadn't come to their house just to ask for help to ask someone else out. 

The spiker grinned widely at Keiji and pushed the bouquet into Keiji's hands, "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Red face, toothy-grin and all.

Keiji's mouth dropped open, shock coursing through their entire body... and then they burst into tears, placing the bouquet on the doorstep and practically falling into Bokuto's arms. Strong arms wrapped hesitantly around Keiji's back as Bokuto whispered worriedly, "I'm sorry...? Did I do something wrong? Please don't cry 'kaashi"

They pulled away and smiled at Bokuto. "Took you long enough to ask me Koutarou" Enjoying the way Bokuto flushed red at the use of their given name.

"...So is that a yes?" 

Keiji laughed softly, eyes still fresh with tears. "Yes Koutarou."

* * *

**atsu** THAT WAS SO CUTE

 **yaba** what did u do after that

 **aGHAAAShi** we went to a park and stuff and he this whole picnic set up with all of my favourite foods it was so cute

 **suga** _*bangs fist on table*_ I HATE BEING SINGLE

 **kags** so,, me, suga-san and atsumu-san are the only single ones here??

 **oiks** omg youre right

 **kenma** NEXT TARGET ACQUIRED: SUGA

 **suga** STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LOVE LIFE

 **semicircle** what love life, you havent been on a date in a whole 7 months

 **suga** STFU

 **atsu** omi would never like me i dont know why yall r trying

 **shira** omf  
 **shira** are dumb? stupid? or both??

 **kags** its complicated

 **suga** i dont know y u won't just ask hinata out  
 **suga** u two have done every couple-y thing except make out

 **kags** its c o m p l i c a t e d

 **atsu** u literally have them as ur wallpaper tobio

 **kags** and u literally have u & sakusa-san as ur pfp

 **atsu** I NEVER DENIED THAT I LIKE THEM

 **kags** NEITHER AM I  
 **kags** I JUST REALLY DONT WANT TO ASK SOMEONE OUT WHEN THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE ANYWAYS  
 **kags** i dont want a relationship with an expiration date

 **yaba** you really think he would leave you when they go to brazil?

 **kags** why wouldn't they?

 **oiks** who's to say that you can't have a long distance relationship?  
 **oiks** and they're only going for 2 years right??

 **kags** 2 years is a long time

 **oiks** iwa-chans going to america for school and i'm going to argentina, not temporarily  
 **oiks** im _moving_ there

 **oiks** yeah it's gonna hurt like hell but i love iwa-chan enough to make it work  
 **oiks** you have to be willing to try

 **semicircle** its not as far as brazil but im going to be on the other side of the country and kenji's still going to be in school  
 **semicircle** loving someone means choosing them, even if its the hardest thing to do

 **kenma** same thing w/ me and kuro, they're gonna go off to college while i'm in school  
 **kenma** god i just realized how lucky suga and atsumu are

 **suga** hm?

 **atsu** huh?

 **kenma** ur both in the same year as your crush and neither of you are moving anywhere after school

 **suga** me and daichi are actually going to the same college

 **oiks** YOU LUCKY LITTLE SHIT

 **atsu** me and omi aren't even in the same school though  
 **atsu** and they're planning on going to college

 **aGHAAASHI** you're not?

 **atsu** i'm signing on w/ the jackals after i graduate

 **aGHAAASHI** fUCK

 **atsu** what

 **aGHAAASHI** bokuto-san is signing on with the jackals

 **atsu** OMG OMG OMG

 **kenma** praying for you kash </3

 **oiks** huh why

 **kenma** bokuto drags akaashi _everywhere  
_ **kenma** which means akaashi is stuck with atsumu _  
_

 **kags** @oiks ty fro wht u said, i'll think abt it

 **oiks** WOOO ONE POINT FOR KGHN NATION

 **kags** what now

 **oiks** nvm

 **yaba** im luckiest person here though me thinks

 **kenma** no lie i forgot u existed for a hot second

 **yaba** rude  
 **yaba** anyways, im already _dating_ the person i like (*cough* cowards *cough*) and we're in the same year and we're gonna be captain/setter & ace together next year AND we're going to the same college

 **oiks** YOU LUCKY FUCKER STOP RUBBING IT IN

 **yaba** what was that? i thought a bitch thats going to be an ocean apart from their boyfriend said something

 **oiks** YOU LITTLE SHIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

 **suga** seijoh has a habit of their captains dating their aces omg

 **oiks** all captains have a habit of liking their setters  
 **oiks** i think the only exception are futakuchi and kita

 **suga** wait what

 **oiks** hmm

 **semicircle** excuse me

 **shira** wh

 **semicircle** iF WAKATOSHI DOESNT STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND ISTG

 **oiks** dw they don't like shirabu  
 **oiks** they're stupidly gay for tendou

 **shira** called it

 **suga** COULD WE GO BACK TO THE PART WHERE YOU SAID ALL CAPTAINS LIKE THEIR SETTERS  
 **suga** cause if daichi likes kageyama i might actually commit murder

 **kags** ouch

 **oiks**.  
 **oiks** dumb as shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! In Japan, Christmas is more of a romantic/couples holiday rather than one for family! Most people spend Christmas with their significant others!
> 
> next: sakuatsu !!!!
> 
> here are a few fics i've started that u might enjoy!
> 
> [back at it again krispy kreme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134459) bnha chatfic !  
>  [this is why we can't have nice things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597563) haikyuu rare pair chatfic!! (w/ [kusuos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos) )  
>  [sour candy kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713204) sakuatsu soc-med fic !!


	15. throw a goddamn chair through a window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi > suga [he/they]  
> Semi Eita > semicircle [he/they/xe]  
> Oikawa Tooru > oiks [they/them]  
> Moniwa Kaname > moni [he/him]  
> Kageyama Tobio > kags [he/they]  
> Shirabu Kenjirou > shira [he/they/bun]  
> Yahaba Shigeru > yaba [he/him]  
> Koganewa Shigeru > kogane [he/him]  
> Kozume Kenma > kenma [he/they/she]  
> Akaashi Keiji > aGHAAAShi [they/them]  
> Miya Atsumu > atsu [he/him]

**pretty (petty) setters** _\- 12:34am  
_ [ January 1st 2013 ]

 **atsu** ITS A WHOLE NEW YEARRRR

 **aGHAAASHI** give me one good reason i shouldn't blast you into oblivion

 **atsu** im pretty and you love me?

 **aGHAAAShi** not even close

 **suga** i was at a friends new year party and .  
 **suga** im the ONLY one who didnt do a new years kiss like what the fuck  
 **suga** it was a 3rd years karsuno party and EVERYONE is kissing and im just standing there trying not look at daichi bc what the fuck being single on new years fucking SUCKS

 **kenma** u could always ask daichi out

 **suga** stfu no

 **oiks** wait wait wait .  
 **oiks** who did DAICHI kiss

 **suga** u just love to make my life miserable dont you

 **oiks** you know it bby

 **suga** u have a whole boyfriend

 **oiks** yes and i love him very much but you're hot and he'd understand

 **suga** i-  
 **suga** ANYWAYS

 **suga** he kissed :(( ikejiri :((

 **oiks** whomst the fudge

 **suga** one of the tokonami 3rd years

 **oiks** again whomst the fudge

 **moni** tokonami?? the team???

 **oiks** huh i dont think I've ever played them

 **shira** us either

 **suga** fucking powerhouse schools ill strangle u

 **oiks** kinky

 **suga** GET AWAY FROM ME

 **oiks** but babe :(((

 **suga** left the chat

 **atsu** FUCIDJKD U ACTUALLY MADE THEM LEAVE

 **aGHAAASHI** no bring them back suga is the only one i trust in here

 **kenma** excuse u 

**aGHAASHI** u heard me u little shit

 **moni** watch your fucking language

 **kogane** senpai how do you always manage to do this

 **moni** what  
 **moni** ah shit

 **atsu** watch your fucking language

 **kags** what the hell is going on-

 **semicircle** i was i knew kags

 **kags** added **suga** to the chat 

**kags** who kicked suga-san

 **suga** i left of my own volition 

**oiks** I JUST HAD AN IDEA

 **suga** SHUT UP

 **oiks** no  
 **oiks** okay so _@atsu_

 **oiks** you're like decently famous right

 **atsu**.. yes

 **oiks** WE SHOULD READ TWEETS MADE ABOUT YOU

 **atsu** oh god im not old enough for this

 **oiks** lies THIS'LL BE FUN

 **aGHAASHI** _> MIYA TWIN STAN @稲荷崎スタン _ _miya atsumu is cool yeah but let me direct you to their (much) hotter brother miya OSAMU_

 **kenma** HDKJFH OMG

 **atsu** i hate it here thanks

 **aGHAASHI** _> izumi ! @デク_ _I would 10/10 die for miya atsumu no questions asked_

 **yaba** i did not need to read that

 **atsu** awww

 **aGHAASHI** _> :D @aoiaoitachi i watched inarizaki live last year and holy fuck miya atsumu_

 **shira** ew

 **atsu** wHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **aGHAASHI** _> toshiaki oda @aoiaoitachi_ _miya atsumu is such a fucking prissy i swear to god-_

 **semicircle** FUOCJKHSDL

 **atsu** wHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN WHAT THE FUCK

 **kags** well they arent wrong

 **atsu** TOBIO-KUN???

 **moni** HDJFIN

 **shira** i agree he is a prissy

 **yaba** i though whiny little bitch was a better fit

 **atsu** wh wh wHAT   
**atsu** SLANDER?? TO MY GOOD NAME ??

 **suga** shut up piss boy

 **atsu** i-  
 **atsu** KOU-SAN

 **suga** i dont remember saying u could call me my given name

 **atsu** right right i forgot that was reserved for daichi

 **suga** YOU BRAT

 **yaba** u know, suga gives me major dabi vibes

 **suga** d  
 **suga** did u just compare me to a mentally ill serial arsonist villian

 **oiks** i mean theyre both hot and sassy

 **suga** OIKAWA TOORU I WILL STRANGLE YOU

 **oiks** kinky

 **suga** left the chat

 **semicircle** y cant u just leave them alone shittykawa

 **oiks** im trying to get them to confess

 **shira** BY FLIRTING WITH HIM??

 **kags** this is why nobody likes you oika-san

 **oiks** hush tobio-chan this is a full proof plan

 **moni** ???

 **yaba** how is this a plan

 **atsu** i think you're just pissing him off

 **aGHAAASHI** stop being a bitch oikawa

 **kenma** kaashi you cant just tell people not be themselves

 **oiks** i hate you all

 **kags** added **suga** to the chat

 **kenma** oikawa is a bakugou kinnie

 **oiks** WHAT THE FUCK

 **suga** ah yes the mentaller illness and the superiority/inferiority complex paired with a shitty personality

 **oiks**.

 **oiks** left the chat

 **atsu** lmfao deserved

 **kags** shut up monoma kinnie

 **atsu** THIS IS SLANDER TO MY GOOD NAME

 **kags** added **oiks** to the chat

 **kags** if i have to add someone back ONE MORE TIME

 **kenma** okay todoroki kinine

 **kags** i-

 **aGHAAASHI** its bc ur the mysterious side character with daddy issues thats in love with the main character

 **suga** so hinata = midoriya

 **oiks** atsumu would be a monoma kinnie

 **kags** i already said that

 **oiks** left the chat

 **kags** FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **kags** _@semiciricle_ semi-san can you do me a favour

 **semicircle** yes my child I would literally cover up a murder you committed, plant my DNA at the crime scene, and take the blame for it if you asked to

 **kags** can you add oika-san back

 **semicircle** no

 **kags** i thought you said you'd do anything 

**semicircle** i said id be willing to take the blame for a murder not add the clown back

 **kags** s i g h s

 **yaba** did you sigh in text

 **kags** what about it

 **suga** *wipes a tear* they group up so fast

 **shira** what if we just dont add oikawa back

 **kenma** how much you wanna bet he'll call someone until they add him back

 **yaba** as the someone oikawa will call i refuse to go through with this

* * *

 **[ oika-san > problem child : private messages ]** _\- 1:21am  
_ [ January 1st 2013 ]

 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back

 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back

 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back  
 **oika-san** add me back

* * *

 **pretty petty setters** _\- 1:22am  
_ [ January 1st 2013 ]

 **yaba** what the fuck  
 **yaba[attachment.jpeg](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0d/f6/06/0df606e438bd7a5ee58bf21445a30104.jpg)** _[click this link!]_

 **shira** LMFOASKJ

 **semicircle** they dont deserve to be called oika-san

 **yaba** they hate the name so i put it as revenge

 **kags** revenge?

 **yaba** im saved as problem child in their phone

 **suga** FOUDICJKNS

 **kags** someone add oika-san back bc im not doing it

 **suga** I WONT DO IT!

 **atsu** I WONT EITHER JNLWSD

 **suga** I CANT FUCKING STAN THEM ANYMORE

 **kenma** i hate to say but u are the closest person to them in this gc it's gotta be u

 **suga**  
 **suga** first of all never call me oikawa tooru's best friend again  
 **suga** SECONDLY LOOK WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH-

 **aGHAAASHI** suga-

 **suga** YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE SOMEWHERE!

 **semicircle** suga we gotta add them back

 **suga** YOU GOTTA DRAW A FUCKING LINE IN THE SAND. YOU GOTTA MAKE A STATEMENT.  
 **suga** YOU GOTTA LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND SAY 'What am I willing to put up with today?'  
 **suga** _NOT FUCKING THIS_

 **yaba** listen its an unspoken rule that the 2nd in charge has to do it  
 **yaba** u r the 2nd in charge

 **suga** Rules are made to be broken.

 **yaba** they were made to be followed,, nothing is made to be broken

 **atsu** uh, piñatas

 **shira** glow sticks

 **semicircle** karate boards.

 **kags** spaghetti when you have a small pot

 **suga** Rules.

 **yaba** i hate all of you

 **suga** Croissants: dropped

 **atsu** Road: works ahead

 **shira** BBQ sauce: on my titties

 **kags** Shavacado: fre

 **semicircle** Miss Keisha: fuckin dead

 **yaba**  
 **yaba** I didn’t understand a single word of that and I hate every single one of you

 **kenma** that's the 2nd time you've said that

 **yaba** WILL SOMEONE PLEASE ADD OIKA-SAN BACK THEY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE

 **suga** _FUCKING FINE_

 **suga** added **oiks** to the chat

 **oiks** IM BACK BITCHESSS

 **kogane** HEWOO ^__^ .

 **moni** Hihiiiiii!

 **suga** Greetings, Peasent.

 **semicircle** Three kinds of people.

 **kags** i want milk.

 **suga** Four kinds of people.

 **atsu** WHAT’S UP SHITFACE?

 **semicircle** Five kinds of people.

 **kenma** ew its you

 **aGHAAASHI** why do you breath

 **moni** seven kinds of people

 **suga**[attachment.jpeg](https://i.chzbgr.com/full/9273234688/hAF17AC56/animal) [u can click this!]

 **oiks** if i had a dollar for every pixel in this image i’d have 15 cents

 **suga** if I had a dollar for every ounce of rage i felt in my body after i read this text, i would have enough money to buy a cannon to fire at you

 **moni** actually i did the math, oikawa would have $225, not $0.15.

 **atsu** how did you add that so fast

 **aGHAAASHI** If I had a dollar I would buy a can of soda :)

 **kags** while you’re there could you buy me an apply juice please?

 **aGHAAASHI** Sorry I only have a dollar

 **kags** :(

 **kenma** also actually oikawa would have $22,500 because it's a dollar for every pixel, not a cent

 **aGHAAASHI** if i had $22,500 i would buy a can of soda and an apply juice

 **yaba** you can buy anything you want with $22,500

 **semicircle** yeah and they want soda and apply juice

 **kenma** apply juice to what

 **shira** sirectly to the forehead.

 **atsu** great chat everyone

 **pretty (petty) setters** _\- 10:07am  
_ [ January 1st 2013 ]

 **atsu** man it smells like updog in here

 **kags** whats

 **suga** NO  
 **suga** ATSUMU I WILL KILL U

 **moni** violence is never the answer

 **shira** u right  
 **shira** its the question

 **suga** and the answer is yes

 **oiks** everytime i hear someone talking about updog, i’m torn between not wanting to fall for it and wanting to help them complete their joke

 **kogane** okay, but what is updog?

 **kenma** updog is a long sausage in a bun served with ketchup,mustard onions and like relish

 **aGHAAASHI** not, that’s a hot dog-  
 **aGHAAASHI** an updog is when a new version or patch of an application is released

 **semicircle** no, that's an update, u're thinking of the fourth largest city in sweden.

 **shira** surely, that’s uppsala, where’s updog is the giant spider in harry potter

 **yaba** that’s aragog. updog is a symbol conventionally used for an arbitrarily small number in analysis proofs.

 **aGHAAASHI** you’re thinking of epsilon. Updog is an upward-moving air current.

 **kenma** no, that’s an updraft. An updog is the modern version of a henway.

 **atsu** what’s a henway??

 **suga** oh, about five pounds

 **shira** you know what we havent talked about in a while  
 **shira** saga-sans stupid fat crush on daichi

 **suga** WHY ARE WE BRINGING THIS UP??

 **aGHAAASHI** just ask him out i promise it won't backfire

 **oiks** he is so obviously in love with u just fucking do it pussy

 **semicircle** i don't know how you havent realized it yet

 **kags** dai-san spends a good half of practice staring at ur legs idk how more obvious you want him to be

 **suga** #%^@&*

 **oiks** FUDSKJ THEY R RIGHT THO  
 **oiks** EVERY MATCH WE'VE PLAYED AGAINST YOU GUYS DAICHI IS ALWAYS STARING AT SUGA

 **kenma** god they were so obnoxious during the training camp  
 **kenma** they r they 'let me gaze into your eyes and pretend no one else exists' type of gays

 **suga** can i be frank with you guys? please its serious

 **yaba** sure but i don’t see how changing your name is gonna help-

 **suga** PLEASE

 **kags** can I still be kageyama?

 **aGHAAASHI** shh, let the white bitch speak

 **suga** FIRST OF ALL IM NOT WHITE NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN  
 **suga** and like .  
 **suga** i KNOW i should confess but i just cant ????? like ???? confessing does not compute in my brain idky it just doesnt

 **semicircle** wdym?

 **suga** ugghhfh idk its just like  
 **suga** i want to confess so badly but i cant?  
 **suga** it just makes me all #^@&* and like weird and stuff  
 **suga** sometimes it feels like everything is closing in on me and i just idk gahhh

 **shira** hmm

 **moni** suga?

 **suga** yeah?

 **moni** have you ever heard of philophobia?

 **suga** no what's that

 **oiks** the fear of falling in love

 **suga** oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii sorry for the super slow updates im just rlly busy w/ school and stuff :(
> 
> sorry for ending on an angsty sort of note but its important for the next few chapters so yeah
> 
> while youre here let me direct you to some of my other fics:
> 
> \- [sour candy kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713204/chapters/70398162) (a social media sakuatsu au)
> 
> \- [worthless tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490726) (an angsty atsumu fic)
> 
> \- [get lost with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605255) (an oisuga fic !)
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sungnder) if u wanna keep up with when updates will be out!


End file.
